The Wheel of Time
by PRISMOFLIFE
Summary: Introspection de Draco Malefoy qui, sous forme épistolaire, et à l'issue de la guerre, écrit à Harry Potter...
1. Chapter 1

Avant-propos 

« The Wheel of time » est né d'un désir d'exploiter les vides laissés entre les lignes. Ceux qui font la part belle à l'imagination et aux possibles.

J'ai sans aucun doute une affection particulière pour le personnage torturé de Draco Malefoy et j'ai voulu l'exploiter, l'éclaircir… Avant que sa créatrice originelle ne s'en charge peut-être dans un septième et dernier tome, voir qu'elle ne le sacrifie à son œuvre…

Cette histoire se situe alors que tout est terminé et propose donc une fin potentielle aux aventures de Harry Potter engagées par J.K. Rowling. Elle spoile allégrement les 6 premiers tomes…

De nombreux vides toutefois se veulent débrider vos imaginations quant aux circonstances… Le point de vue d'une septième année ne sera donc abordé que sous la vision et le vécu de Draco.

Cette fic doit son inspiration à la musique. Encore ? Oui encore.

C'est peut-être viscéral chez moi.

Comme pour « The Journey » et son épilogue « Paintings in yellow », la voix pour moi sans commune mesure de Sandra a guidé mon inspiration.

« The wheel of time » est extrait de l'album éponyme (sorti en 2002) et en est le dernier titre.

La Roue du temps (traduction littérale) est un peu en chacun de nous, aussi j'espère que vous vous y retrouverez, comme moi, quelque part…

J'ai opté pour la diffusion de ce texte par chapitres. Cà peut-être frustrant mais je tiens à ce que vous savouriez l'évolution, en assimilant progressivement la situation.

Par ailleurs, je me réserve ainsi le droit, en fonction de vos réactions et commentaires pertinents, de porter des modifications potentielles en cours de route…

Mais observez bien que pour autant, l'écriture et le mot fin sont déjà posés quelque part dans les tréfonds de la mémoire informatique de mon ordinateur…

Je procéderai à une édition hebdomadaire sur Ffnet et je répondrai invariablement à chacun qui voudra bien me gratifier d'une review… Est-il nécessaire d'un nouveau laïus sur ce qu'ils constituent pour un auteur ? … Pour image, je vous rappellerai donc que les chanteurs rencontrent leur public sur scène, que les écrivains renommés reçoivent leurs fans à la signature de leur œuvre en librairie (entre autre) et que les auteurs de fics, eux, ont les reviews… Chacun de ces épisodes est l'inspiration qui permet de poursuivre, d'amoindrir les doutes, d'être sûr de partager, au sens le plus noble de ce verbe…

Enfin pour justifier mon sadisme quant à ce chapitrage, il se doit également de me donner du temps pour mener à bien la rédaction d'un autre projet. Sur Harry Potter. Mais il sera toujours temps d'en parler ultérieurement n'est-ce pas ?

Je terminerai juste en rappelant que les personnages et tout ce qui y est affilié est bien évidemment la propriété de son auteur J.K. Rowling dont j'espère qu'elle ne s'offusquera pas de l'emprunt… Cela dit, je pense que jamais je ne pourrai lui rendre meilleure reconnaissance que par ces écrits…

Un mot pour Myschka (auteuze très vivement recommandée si vous avez malencontreusement échappé à son talent – vous la trouverez ici même sur Ffnet): merci d'avoir bien voulu que je déboule dans ta vie et de bien vouloir prendre ta place dans la mienne.

Un dernier mot, mais certainement pas le moindre, pour ma femme : je t'aime.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.


	2. Chapter 2

_**THE WHEEL OF TIME**_

Chapitre 1 

Harry,

_Time_

_Time_

_Time _

_Time_

_Time _

_Time Time_

Le temps s'écoule sur nos âmes, sur nos corps et pourtant, pourtant, il n'a plus de prise sur moi. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ne m'emporte t-il pas comme j'ai pourtant l'impression qu'il entraîne le reste du monde dans une danse affolante, affligeante aussi parfois….

Que m'as-tu fait pour tuer le temps en moi Harry ? Est-ce un don ou une malédiction ? Bien évidemment je le ressens comme un présent précieux, mais alors, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que je ne le mérite pas.

Je ne crois pas…

Hier reste tellement présent.

Un mur.

Un fossé.

Un trou noir qui m'aspire.

Un kaléidoscope d'émotions qui ravive les plaies, inlassablement….

_Time to say, my laughter wasn't real…_

Si tu savais Harry. Si tu savais. Comme il est temps que je te dise que mon rire n'était pas vrai…

Il m'en a fallu du temps pour le découvrir moi-même.

Comme cela sonne faux désormais.

Lorsque je riais de mes coups bas. De mes mots cinglants. De mes phrases assassines. Je nourrissais mon ego.

On survit comme on peut n'est-ce pas ?

Est-ce bien à toi qu'il faut d'ailleurs le dire.

Pourtant, tu étais déjà là. Profondément en moi. Comme nul autre ne l'a jamais été et comme nul autre ne le sera jamais.

Tu faisais tellement écho en moi. Une résonance troublante à un vide que je m'attachais à ignorer depuis tant d'années.

Tu ne le savais pas.

Qui l'aurais su d'ailleurs ?

Peut-être ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ? Pouvait-il savoir ?

Dis moi Harry est-ce que les autres peuvent découvrir ce que l'on ignore en soi-même ?

Non.

Je sais.

Je connaissais cet abîme.

Mais je croyais l'avoir comblé en fait. Rempli de mauvaises choses, de noirs sentiments, de viles ambitions… Mais comblé…

Remplacer le vide par du vide ne marche pas il faut croire…

Naïf moi ?

N'a-t-on pas le droit d'être naïf à nos âges ?

Tu n'avais pas de parents.

Moi je t'aurais volontiers donné les miens. Incroyable non ? Nous étions à deux extrémités d'une chaîne sombre, dans les mêmes manques, les mêmes recherches…

Tu souffrais de l'absence physique de tes parents, et de tout ce qui s'en suit.

Je souffrais de l'absence affective de mes parents. Et de tout ce qui s'en suit.

Tu avais conscience de cette souffrance.

Moi pas.

Toi, tu as fait le bon choix…

Notes bien que je n'envie en rien ta candeur, ton humilité, ta désespérante innocence…

Encore que… Il est sans doute loin d'être désagréable de croire en le potentiel de la vie, des émotions, des sentiments… De croire que tout est possible. Toujours. La preuve en est : tu n'as pas complètement tort puisque nous en sommes là…

Oui, tu as pris une place. Ta place en moi.

Envers et contre tout.

Envers et contre tous.

Et surtout envers et contre moi.

Il a été tellement plus simple d'y voir une obsession haineuse mutuelle…

J'avais en outre toutes les bonnes raisons de m'en convaincre…

Tu débarquais candide dans un monde qui t'adulais et où j'aurais dû avoir la première place. Illégitime, certes, puisque héritage d'une tradition, d'une éducation, d'un statut… Rien de bien consistant en somme mais c'était ma cuillère dorée dans la bouche et comme c'était tout ce que j'avais finalement, comment aurais-je pu accepter de la perdre sans réagir ?

Puis je n'ai jamais aimé le conformisme. Puisque tout le monde t'aimait d'avance, il me fallait te détester. Te rejeter. Faire de toi l'ennemi à abattre. Un contenu à mes journées mortellement ennuyeuses, un défi à ma hauteur…

Avec du recul, je peux même te dire que tu as bien fait de refuser ma main dans le Poudlard Express en première année. Je t'aurais manipulé. Je t'aurais écrasé. Je t'aurais broyé.

Te détester par anticonformisme n'est tout de même pas suffisant pour justifier notre histoire. Seule ta naïveté légendaire se serait contentée d'une explication aussi bancale… Mais elle a quelque peu disparu au fil des ans…

Je ne te ferai donc pas l'affront de m'arrêter là…

En contrepartie tu ne me feras pas l'affront de penser que j'ai seulement envisagé de m'arrêter là…

Quelques jours avant de monter dans ce foutu train qui allait nous mener à cheminer sur deux sentiers parallèles, mon père et ma mère m'ont reçu.

Ensemble.

Tu ne peux pas imaginer.

Tu ne peux pas savoir.

Mais c'était aussi improbable que si j'avais fougueusement embrassé Granger…

J'étais un enfant.

C'est dur à admettre, mais à onze ans, peut-on être autre chose ?

En tous les cas, les parents Mangemorts ne voulaient vraisemblablement pas que nous le soyons…

Ils m'ont donc convoqué…

Oui, parce qu'il faut bien dire que mon quotidien de luxe et de haut standing ne collectionnait pas les scènes de famille où l'on se croise en se tapant sur l'épaule, en déposant en baiser sur la joue de sa mère ou en échangeant un clin d'œil machiste et complice avec son père…

D'accord, y'en a carrément jamais eu.

Mais çà ne me manquait pas. Simplement parce que j'ignorais que çà pouvait exister. Ce que l'on ne connaît pas ne manque pas. C'est bête comme chou mais tellement vrai…

Donc chez les Malefoy, les parents convoquent les enfants…

(Entre-nous Potter, les moldus avec lesquels je t'ai vu partir de la gare de King Cross, ils avaient bien une tête à convoquer eux aussi… Non ?)

Mais revenons en au cadre de mon enfance et à ma rencontre avec mes deux parents en même temps, hors repas ou réception ou sorties extérieures genre soirées de l'ambassadeur…

Je me souviens être entré dans le salon où Narcissa et Lucius attendaient. Ils occupaient chacun un fauteuil. Séparés. Les seules fois où je les ai jamais vu se toucher étaient dans la convenance ou le convenu… A se demander comment ils m'ont conçu !

Ce qui n'empêche qu'ils avaient des choses en commun.

Et là, c'était une lueur inhabituelle dans les yeux.

Une lueur que je ne leur connaissais pas…

Je savais parfaitement dissimulé.

Au moins m'avaient-ils appris çà.

Aussi, ce fut tout un jeu intérieur que de tenter d'appréhender cette lueur…

Avaient-ils pu découvrir une de mes frasques ?

Mon usage autodidacte du piano ? Un Elfe m'aurait vendu ? Non. Simplement non.

Mes vadrouilles avec le jardinier alors ? Rondo m'apprenant les plantes et leurs usages, leur beauté et leur parfum… Ils le savaient déjà puisque le but officiel était de maîtriser les bases de concoctions aux potions de magie noire… Certes, l'activité de créer une nouvelle rose avec le vieux Rondo n'était certainement pas au programme d'apprentissage du parfait petit mage noir… Mais cela, si à tous hasard ils l'avaient su, ne pouvait justifier en soi un tribunal parental en bonne et due forme….

Et puis si c'était le piano après tout, ils n'avaient qu'à pas en mettre un dans le manoir ? Non ?

Je n'avais pas de raison d'être inquiet….

Toutes mes autres « bêtises » ne pouvaient susciter que leur indulgence… Voir leur fierté…

Je n'avais pas encore de fantasmes inavouables.

Je n'avais pas encore échoué face à Granger dans le classement des élèves Poudlardiens…

Je n'avais pas encore commis quoi que ce soit à ton encontre…

Je n'avais pas encore conscience du monde…

J'avais juste onze ans…

Je me suis donc pris à espérer qu'il y avait finalement peut-être même une agréable nouvelle à la clef…

Dire que je me suis planté en beauté est un doux euphémisme…

Le sujet de cette rencontre était bien sûr Harry Potter.

Le seul et l'unique.

L'Elu.

Le Survivant.

Toi.

Et Harry, si tu savais comme leurs yeux brillaient lorsqu'ils t'ont raconté….

Jamais, jamais je n'avais vu une telle lueur dans leurs yeux en m'évoquant…

Il y avait une espèce de fierté malsaine en eux, une attraction irrésistible vers toi…

Je n'avais même plus droit à leur condescendance. Tu prenais ma place.

Tu ne peux pas savoir comme çà fait mal.

Cà m'a flingué. Un crash en flammes sur un Eclair de Feu dont tu te rends compte que ce sont tes parents qui ont le contrôle…

Ils m'ont injecté un cancer sans scrupules….

Oui, tu m'as rongé par l'intérieur.

Mais à ce moment là, j'étais loin d'imaginer que ton pouvoir pouvait aller au-delà des possibles… Je pense raisonnablement qu'aucun Malefoy ne l'ai simplement envisagé…

Et comme un gosse, je t'ai haï.

Je ne pouvais pas encore voir mes parents en ennemi et, c'était tout de même rudement plus simple de t'attribuer le mauvais rôle…

Lucius et Narcissa ont semé la graine d'une haine vertigineuse.

Et ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient….

Car, ils l'ont lu à livre ouvert en moi.

C'est là qu'intervient le superbe paradoxe car, d'un seul coup, par ce sentiment infect, puant et destructeur, j'ai pris corps et vie à leurs consciences.

Je ne pouvais me permettre de t'aimer. C'était trop contradictoire. Tu comprends ? Il y avait tant d'admiration pour toi dans leurs souffles, dans leurs mots, dans leurs soupirs, dans les gestes gracieux et leurs tons doucereux… Alors, de ce qu'il me restait d'innocence, j'aurais pu être tenté de t'aimer comme ils t'aimaient pour qu'ils m'aiment un peu aussi…

Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'ils attendaient de moi. Ils ne m'avaient pas formater en ce sens. Et ce n'est pas mon caractère non plus… Alors ? Te haïr Harry.

Oui, te haïr et… Abracadabra…. J'étais Draco Malefoy dans les yeux de mes parents…

J'étais.

J'existais.

Je ne veux pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie mais toi, même si tu ne les ai qu'à peine connu, tu as toujours été dans les cœurs de Lily et James Potter.

Moi, à onze ans, c'était une naissance.

Je ne veux pas que tu confondes.

Je ne cherche pas à me faire plaindre.

Je n'étais pas malheureux.

Cela te paraîtra peut-être étrange mais je n'étais vraiment pas malheureux : si mon enfance n'a été qu'une immonde et répugnante construction vaseuse infectée par la vérole voldemorienne, je peux t'assurer que tant qu'on n'en a pas une conscience éveillée et aiguë, on n'en souffre pas…

Mes relations infantiles n'étaient qu'avec un cercle fermé d'enfants de mangemorts.

Mon enfance était sinon un condensé de temps d'apprentissages mais surtout de solitude…

Puis Poudlard.

L'école. Une socialisation particulière. Une confrontation à l'étendue du monde. Vision sclérosée et bien étriquée… Pourtant à onze ans, c'était la découverte de l'univers… As-tu ressenti la même chose Harry ?

Le collège a été et ne pouvait être que le révélateur.

Je m'explique…

Je m'aime Potter.

Ce n'est un secret pour personne.

Avec du recul, je peux même dire que c'est grâce à cela que j'ai survécu.

Débarquant à Poudlard, on a construit notre petit clan de Serpentards Mangemoresques pour bien se fermer au monde extérieur. Comme nous l'avaient inculqué, prévenu de le faire, nos parents. J'étais heureux, mon ego nourri comme il fallait : j'étais le chef inné de cette bande d'abrutis dégénérés. D'accord. Pas tous abrutis et pas tous dégénérés. Certains sang-purs étaient réellement de dignes héritiers de Salazar Serpentard… Et si j'étais leur chef, j'étais surtout celui des abrutis dégénérés… Les autres n'observaient qu'une obédience raisonnable et raisonnée… En clair, circonstanciée et limitée…

Toutefois, note bien ici que sans moi je me demande si tu aurais pu avoir un quelconque piment à tes années d'école…

Bon d'accord, Voldemort, c'était déjà bien costaud dans le genre… Lui c'était le gros piment rouge… Moi j'étais le poivre un peu trop fort…

En fait, je t'ai préparé, genre accoutumance progressive…

T'imagines, sans moi avec Goyle ou Parkinson comme représentant des Serpentards ?

Aujourd'hui, avec du recul, moi - au minimum -, ça me prête à sourire…

Je dois bien admettre pourtant que j'ai été lourd parfois.

Mais c'était volontaire.

L'outrance est si délicieuse quand on ne peut pas vous atteindre…

J'ai usé et j'ai abusé, certes.

J'ai été un horrible petit con. Vraiment.

Mais si tu savais comme ces crétineries faisaient rire mes parents.

Ils étaient fiers de moi.

J'étouffais ma honte en me gavant de leurs compliments.

Oh et puis merde, vous étiez des cibles tellement faciles toi et tes copains Gryffondors.

Puis il y a quand même eu des subtilités mesquines dont toi-même tu ne saurais dénier la stratégie vicieuse…

Et déjà tu remplissais les vides en moi…

Harry. Si tu savais le temps que j'ai consacré à échafauder des projets pour vous pourrir le quotidien.

Pour nourrir le mien.

Fuyant ce qui me rattrapais insidieusement…

Car le problème, c'est que j'ai oublié d'être con. Passes moi le terme mais en l'occurrence je n'en vois pas de plus approprié.

Evidemment, cela peut paraître de l'auto satisfaction flatteuse et puérile mais…

D'accord.

Rectifions.

J'ai pu être con – et je t'interdis de le répéter à quiconque !- mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que si j'ai traîné une seconde deuxième place éternelle derrière ta copine Hermione, c'est que j'ai certaines capacités. Non usurpées.

Je suis bouffi d'orgueil. Mea culpa.

Mais si je t'avais pas eu constamment dans le collimateur, peut-être – j'aime le croire – aurais-je pu fournir l'effort nécessaire (celui qui t'était entièrement consacré) pour dépasser notre major de promotion !

Donc j'aurais pu me contenter de mon petit monde et évoluer là-dedans sans faire trop de vagues. Outre les remous que je faisais en lançant des pavés dans la mare…

Mais voilà, ma curiosité –ben oui qu'est-ce tu croyais ? Que j'étais sans défaut ? – m'a poussé à laisser traîner mes oreilles.

A observer.

A disséquer.

Tout cela relève d'un processus qu'il m'a fallu ruminer et assimiler. Je me débattais contre ce que j'enregistrais.

C'était la tentative de suicide assurée sinon.

On ne s'amuse pas à mesurer la profondeur d'un gouffre avec un triste double décimètre… D'accord, tu en serais bien capable.

Crétin va.

Le pire est que tu y arriverais…

Mais moi, je suis plus pragmatique et si je n'ai pas ce que je veux je vais le chercher. Avec Mère Patience si besoin.

C'est comme çà que tu as continué à faire ton nid en moi.

A mon insu.

A mon grand soulagement.

J'ai, au fur et à mesure, évalué mes failles.

Mesuré mes manques.

C'était de la simple observation comparative… Avec les autres enfants de mangemorts. Avec les autres serpentards. Avec les autres élèves…

Comparaison des histoires. Des souvenirs. Des modes de vie. Des façons de faire. Des façons de voir.

Quand le papillon brise sa chrysalide, il est déjà trop tard pour évaluer la force protectrice de son cocon…Et il n'a plus que vingt-quatre heures à vivre…

Tout n'était pas mauvais ou à jeter chez moi et dans mon histoire.

Certains décalages n'en faisaient pas moins mal.

Et ma meilleure défense contre cela, çà a bien sûr été de te faire encore plus mal.

Tu étais ma cible indiquée.

L'exutoire nécessaire.

Les badges « Potter pue » c'était super con.

Mais pour moi, c'était super bon.

Simple à faire.

J'ai toujours eu ce don d'appuyer très justement là où çà fait mal.

Jouer sur ta culpabilité et l'animosité générale dont tu jouissais alors, même de ton pote Weasley, c'était l'euphorie.

Et quand même moi j'ai commencé à avoir peur pour toi, il a bien fallu que je compense plutôt que de m'avouer un tel émoi inacceptable.

Illogique.

Illégitime.

Impropre.

Importun…

Puis…

…Important.

Impérieux.

Inapprivoisable.

Inamissible. ()

Je ne pouvais m'en sortir indemne…

C'est bel et bien pendant cette quatrième année que les choses ont commencé à vraiment changer en moi.

Oh, ce ne fut pas une révélation brutale et totalement inconnue : j'avais eu mon lot d'introspection toute personnelle durant les trois précédentes années.

Il m'arrivait déjà de m'interroger sur l'obsession que tu me causais.

Nos duels, physiques ou verbaux. Cà me mettait en transe. Même quand tu me battais, même quand tu m'humiliais. Qu'importe puisque alors, j'avais toute ton attention. Et avoir cela, c'était autant d'anecdotes pour les soirées au Manoir Malefoy.

J'ai bien dû en enrober quelques unes, en rajouter quelque peu, mais mes parents - qui ne pouvaient pas être plus dupes que moi-même -, se satisfaisaient de cela.

Je te haïssais.

Je te pourrissais la vie.

Le reste leur était égal.

Que j'y perde ou que j'y gagne…

Mais revenons à cette quatrième année. Celle du retour du Maître chien de ma paire génétique…

Le final grandiose a bien sûr été ton retour à la fin de la troisième et dernière épreuve du Tournoi. Avec le corps de Cédric Digory.

J'étais dans les tribunes.

Tu étais harassé. Terrassé en fait. Tu avais pris dix ans d'un coup et tu t'agrippais désespérément au corps de Cédric.

D'aucun m'ont vu sourire parait-il.

Des années d'entraînements pour çà Harry. Quand tu as été bercé dans certains milieux, tu apprends avant tout à sauver les apparences. Tu n'apprends qu'à être apparence…

Quand tu as goûté au Doloris juste avant une réception, crois moi bien que Lucius s'est également chargé de te menacer d'un Imperium si tu ne te montrais pas capable de faire bonne figure par toi-même dans la minute suivante….

Toujours les apparences…

Et la Roue du Temps qui tourne…

D'aucun m'ont donc vu sourire.

Je… Attends deux minutes, faut que je fasse une petite pause…

() Inamissible qui ne peut se perdre

Voilà pour la mise en bouche… A très bientôt pour la suite (le 12.09.06 promis !)

Bienvenu à tous commentaires, quelle que soit leur nature…

P.O.L.


	3. Chapter 3

_**THE WHEEL OF TIME**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

Retour. Ca me remue encore parfois. Trop. Ca faisait longtemps en fait que ça n'avait pas été si violent. De le poser par écrit me fait revivre ces instants avec une précision et une méticulosité perverses.

J'ai l'impression de faire tafiole là…

Non, ce n'était pas une pause pipi Potter…

Allez souris…. Tu ne vois pas que j'essaye de détourner l'attention là ?

-----

Digory était Poufsouffle. J'étais Serpentard.

Il venait d'une famille de tristes ploucs, bien que sorciers, et moi je suis issu de « La » famille Malefoy…

Nous avions en commun d'être beaux comme des Dieux.

(Tu vois ce fameux réflexe inconscient de vouloir conserver les apparences…)

Allez, ce n'est pas le nombre de nos conquêtes ni nos aspects physiques qui nous ont réunis…

Car force est d'admettre que nous n'avions rien à faire ensemble.

Mais nous sommes faibles parfois.

Et moi aussi j'ai eu mes moments de faiblesse.

Même à Poudlard.

Peut-être même là plus qu'ailleurs…

-----

Tu vois Harry, je viens de lever la tête pour regarder la lune qui brille et qui illumine mon bureau…

C'est bien sûr une fuite.

Et je me demande pourquoi je t'écris tout çà.

Ultime résistance peut-être à aller encore plus avant…

Alors je m'invective : écris, écris, écris… Et si ce n'est pas pour lui, fais le pour toi…

-----

Préfet officieux des Serpentards (avant l'officiel à venir), fils Malefoy, je me contrefoutais royalement des règles.

Toi tu les brisais par jeu, par curiosité et sinon, par obligation… Pour avancer…

Moi je les niais. Simplement. Par arrogance. Par défiance. Par inconscience… Pour ne pas crier.

Rusard était corruptible, Rogue m'avait à la bonne et Dumbledore n'avait aucun intérêt à m'emmerder.

D'autant plus que je ne faisais rien de mal.

-----

La salle sur demande existe depuis des lustres Harry.

Je la connaissais bien avant toi.

Un soir d'hiver, en première année, je suis tombé dessus complètement par hasard.

Encore que trouve t-on jamais cette salle autrement que par hasard ?

Je n'avais pas la super forme… Va savoir quelle crasse tu m'avais faite ce jour là.

Bon d'accord, peut-être étais-je en colère contre moi-même pour une crasse loupée contre toi !

J'ai simplement eu besoin de m'évader.

J'avais envie de m'exténuer sur un piano.

Il y en a qui courent. Qui font des mots croisés. Qui tapent, cognent ou d'autres qui discutent, parlementent…

Moi je me défonce sur un piano.

Chacun son truc. Toi tu planes bien sur un balai non ?

J'ai tout appris par moi-même.

Sans magie.

A l'insu de mes parents.

C'est mon jardin secret.

Cà t'en bouche pas un coin ça Potter ? Allez reste assis et appelle moi maître !

(Dis moi là tu bous ou tu te marres ? Moi je me marre. Et bizarrement, mon rire me sonne plus vrai que bien d'autres fois… Est-ce cela la sincérité ?)

-----

Bref, tu connais le truc : tu passes à côté de la salle, volontairement ou non, et au même moment tu désires… Et paf, c'est le gros lot.

J'ai donc eu mon piano.

J'ai été tranquille pendant des lustres comme çà.

Trois ans.

Pour la première fois, j'avais un lieu à moi. Apparemment inconnu de tous. Un lieu où être…

Puis, en début de quatrième année, avant même que le tirage au sort des prétendants à la coupe n'ait eu lieu, Cédric m'a surpris…

Tu savais qu'il jouait du piano ?

Il avait la même démarche que moi depuis des années. On ne s'était jamais croisés. C'est tout.

Je n'avais pas innové sur ce coup là finalement.

Et mes rêves d'intimité étaient finalement bien fragiles…

-----

On ne peut pas refaire l'histoire.

Sauf que ni lui ni moi n'avions la méga pêche cette nuit là.

Il était anxieux à la perspective du tirage et il subissait une certaine pression des élèves, des professeurs, sans compter les mesquineries quand se croisaient les membres des différentes écoles…

Je ne le sais que trop bien.

Tu penses bien que je ne me suis pas privé pour lancer des rumeurs assassines sur Delacour ou Krum.

Okay, je devais être béat d'admiration devant Durmstrang mais bon… J'étais à Poudlard. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire… Donc voilà…

-----

Cédric avait la pression.

Moi j'avais la dépression.

Pour être exact, c'était plus de la déprime parce que la dépression, je m'y suis plutôt confronté en sixième année. Mais chaque chose en son temps.

Le Malefoy junior faisait donc sa petite déprime automnale tranquille pépère, dans son coin, à l'abri des bienheureux et des simples d'esprits (tu as raison je pense bien à Crabbes et Goyle là…), isolé du monde… Et qu'est-ce qui arrive quand on se croit seul au monde…. Ben forcément, on se laisse aller… Genre la grosse brute insensible qui s'emporte par la propre mélodie qu'il pianote en baisant ce foutu instrument de toutes ses forces et de toute son âme….

Puérile et sentimentale adolescence !

Je me lâche.

Je me vide.

Oouh ! Cà fait du bien.

Je me retourne pour partir, le mouchoir en main pour effacer toute trace d'un tel écart, la baguette dans l'autre pour finir le travail au besoin…

Et Digory face à moi….

Les joues sillonnées par les larmes…

-----

J'aurais pu le tuer.

Ca m'a traversé l'esprit.

J'étais Draco Malefoy.

Il brisait en une seconde une intimité et un sentiment de sécurité de trois ans. Quand l'illusion vole en éclat, ça fait mal.

L'envie de meurtre en devenait presque licite…

-----

Mais il pleurait.

Et, sans faire cas, il s'est installé à son tour au piano.

Feignant d'ignorer ses larmes.

Feignant de ne pas voir les miennes.

Qui cherchait-il à abuser à ce moment là ?

-----

Je suis resté.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Puis après une heure, nous nous sommes quittés sans avoir ni l'un ni l'autre ouvert la bouche.

Liés par le secret. Intime. Troublant. Etrange et fascinant.

-----

Nous avons fait ainsi trois, quatre séances les nuits suivantes.

Je n'avais jamais été autant dans la salle sur demande.

Nous faisions des concours improvisés.

Des défis silencieux.

Toujours sans un mot.

Je ne saurai jamais mettre de mots corrects sur ces instants.

C'était irréel.

Le plus surréaliste étant que toute méfiance était éteinte en moi…

Ridicule naïveté.

-----

Et un soir, je lui ai joué « Clair de Lune »

-----

La roue du temps Harry…

J'étais quelqu'un d'autre à moi-même et c'était simplement bien.

-----

Quand, sans mentir et sans prétention, j'ai eu fini de jouer comme un virtuose, Cédric s'est approché de moi.

Il s'est assis à califourchon sur le tabouret où j'étais face à l'instrument, plutôt content.

Il m'a pris la main.

Surpris de cette… tendresse ? J'ai tourné la tête vers lui…

Et avant que j'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, il me roulait la pelle du siècle…

(C'en est presque gênant. Même à écrire. Même quelques quatre ans plus tard.)

-----

J'aurais pu le tuer.

Ca m'a encore traversé l'esprit.

Je n'étais pas prêt à cela.

C'était trop violent.

J'ai donc tout gâché.

Nos premiers mots ont été posés par moi lui indiquant qu'il se méprenait sur ma personne…

Il m'a alors dit que c'était moi qui me méprenait !

Qu'il était, et très bien, avec Cho Chang.

Qu'il avait juste voulu répondre à la beauté de l'instant et me remercier.

De sa personne.

Pour ce que je lui donnais depuis quelques temps.

-----

J'admets que j'étais plutôt content d'être assis. Vraiment.

Mais comme j'étais un petit con de Serpentard entraîné à afficher une certaine apparence, entretenu dans une certaine image, j'ai persévéré à lui afficher ma tête de contrarié prêt à lui bondir dessus…

Même si à l'intérieur, j'étais renversé et incapable de faire le moindre geste.

-----

Alors comme il était un grand connard de Poufsouffle, il a cru bon de m'indiquer, qu'en temps normal, il me méprisait à la hauteur du baiser qu'il m'avait donné et qu'il ne fallait donc pas que je m'en fasse…

Il n'y avait aucun malentendu et aucun qui proquo.

D'ailleurs, il s'abstiendrait dorénavant de revenir ici.

Que j'avais raison.

Qu'il avait été impulsivement idiot de croire que somme toute, je pouvais être autre chose.

Et il s'est barré.

-----

Cà faisait quand même beaucoup en peu de temps.

Même pour moi.

Ce genre d'émotions, c'était nouveau pour moi.

Cà avait été tellement bon.

Pourquoi m'étonnais-je alors du mal que ça faisait en disparaissant ?

J'en ai chialé des nuits et des nuits, Harry.

Quinze ans d'entraînement ne laissèrent rien paraître et mes jours se dissocièrent totalement de mes nuits.

-----

Le tirage a eu lieu le lendemain.

Et tu nous a fait ta méga surprise à la Fol'œil.

Ma frustration de l'épisode avec Digory, c'est clair, je l'ai digérée à travers toi…

D'où l'idée des badges.  
Mais ce que personne ne sait Harry, c'est que j'ai gardé le tout premier que j'ai fait.

Celui où j'avais marqué « Draco Malefoy pue ! »

-----

Je n'ai jamais pu réparer cette connerie avec Cédric.

J'en ai crevé d'envie tout au long de l'année mais, j'ai été trop lâche !

Bon, d'accord, je me suis encore laissé bouffer par mon ineffable fierté à deux gallions trois mornilles…

Résultat, fin de la troisième épreuve : mon père a aboyé (et je le soupçonne presque de s'être pissé dessus sans que je puisse te dire si ce fut de joie ou de peur…) quand son maître l'a sifflé.

Et toi, toi tu as ramené le corps de Cédric.

Et si d'aucuns m'ont vu sourire Harry, c'était parce qu'il était beau comme un ange et que cette beauté qu'il offrait fut une réminiscence de son fougueux et pur baiser…

-----

Tout le monde – et même mes camarades - s'est alors concentré sur toi.

Je dois t'en remercier.

J'ai pu filer à l'anglaise à mon aise...

J'ai joué toute la nuit dans la salle sur demande. Tout mon répertoire. Je m'abrutissais.

C'est Dumbledore qui m'a tiré de là.

Comme par hasard quand j'ai eu terminé avec « Clair de Lune »

Comme par hasard, au moment où je commençais à m'interroger pour la première fois de ma vie sur mon futur. Son utilité. Sa nécessité. Son sens.

Il est juste entré dans la salle en faisant le maximum de bruits indiscrets pour me signaler son arrivée et que je ne sois pas dans la surprise…

Il l'a fait exprès Harry.

Aujourd'hui j'en suis certain…

Pourquoi ?

Il y avait toi.

Il y avait le retour de son ennemi juré.

Il y avait Cédric qui était mort.

Tout ce que ces trois éléments réunis impliquait.

Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas surpris pour me prendre dans ses bras de vieil homme paternaliste et chaleureux ? Comme il l'aurait fait avec toi…

Je sais que je me mens.

Laisses moi me mentir.

Je veux croire que j'aurais été capable d'accepter de l'aide…

Mais je ne le méritais pas.

Je ne pleurais pas la mort de Cédric.

Je pleurais son incidence sur moi. Purement égoïstement.

-----

Je n'étais pas prêt à changer. Pas encore.

J'ai joué à notre vieux directeur la grande scène de l'outragé trahi dans son intimité…

Et pour couper court, je lui ai fait une tirade sur le retour de Voldemort…

(Ne me demande pas comment je le savais… Je n'avais pas de marque des Ténèbres, je n'avais pas de hiboux portatifs, j'avais encore moins de liens télépathiques avec mon père… Mais je le savais. C'était fort en moi. C'était lourd en moi.)

Dumbledore n'a rien dit.

Sans doute me connaissait-il trop bien. A mon insu.

Je l'ai donc invité à faire attention maintenant que les temps changeaient… etcetera… etcetera…

J'ai été odieux.

Ca ne m'a même pas fait de bien.

-----

Ce dont je suis certain c'est qu'au banquet de départ, j'ai joué l'innocent et le bienheureux (oui, j'avais des maîtres experts en la matière…) à l'annonce du retour du Mage Noir.

Mais le souvenir m'a rattrapé trop vite et trop brutalement.

Je sais sans l'ombre d'un doute que Dumbledore nous a vu ne pas nous lever au toast porté à Cédric. Mes camarades ont suivi leur chef.

Là où je ne le vis pas trop mal, c'est que j'ai la conviction intime que Dumbledore savait que j'avais les jambes qui flageolaient tellement que j'étais incapable de me lever sans m'écrouler…

-----

Bien évidemment, il m'a fallu un palliatif.

Et c'était qui mon dérivatif préféré en la matière : mon Potty adoré bien sûr !

Avec les deux cailloux sur pattes qui me servaient de gorilles, je suis venu te narguer dans le train du retour.

Tu allais mal.

Ca se voyait.

Tu n'avais pas mon entraînement pour dissimuler.

Tu ne l'as toujours pas d'ailleurs…

Je t'ai volontairement poussé à bout.

Avec un peu de chance, tu irais loin, tu me ferais mal à la hauteur de la souffrance que je contenais et que j'aurais ainsi pu libérer…

Mais toi, tu n'as qu'une fierté relative.

Et puis finalement tu souffrais sans doute trop.

Vous avez eu le soutien inopiné de vos compères « Weasley paire et Lee »…

Et, vous avez joué la maternelle.

J'attendais un Doloris et j'ai eu droit à un sortilège de Jambencoton et d'endormissement…

Sans commentaires.

-----

Mais le mal qui m'habitait était trop vivace et, à votre insu, je suis resté conscient.

Je t'ai donc entendu donner l'argent du tournoi aux jumeaux… Je t'ai entendu leur dire que tu avais besoin de rire….

Et là, Harry, là par ses simples mots, je me suis rendu compte que ce qui grignotait sa place dans les vides en moi, c'était toi….

-----

Besoin de souffler. Je vais faire un tour. Je reprendrai un peu plus tard….

Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait si éprouvant…

(et çà je ne me serais jamais cru capable de l'admettre alors de l'écrire… à toi… Harry…)

A plus tard…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La roue du temps glissera lentement sur vos imaginations débridées avant de révéler la suite… le 26 septembre prochain (ben oui pas en 2007 quand même !)

Pour gérer la frustration une seule solution : ça s'appelle "submit review" - La colère, itou - L'éternelle reconnaissance, idem - Votre haine farouche de l'écrivaillon dépravé qui dénature les personnages que vous encensez, c'est pareil - L'admiration sans borne et le culte que vous voulez m'instituer, même refrain... Menaces terroristes, c'est là aussi... Doléances pour la prochaine présidentielle, allons-y ! Vos émois et commentaires sur la rentrée, pourquoi pas ? Courrier du coeur ? (faut peut-être pas charrier)

Bref SUBMIT REVIEW est pour vous ! En plus, c'est gratuit ! Profitez ! Abusez ! (Pitié dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez...)

A très bientôt

P.O.L.


	4. Chapter 4

_**THE WHEEL OF TIME**_

_**Chapitre 3**_

_Time to cry 'bout you inside_

Je ne suis pas sûr que ni Diggory ni Parkinson auraient apprécié l'haleine brumeuse tabagique qu'expulsent mes poumons actuellement... Sans compter… Elle…

Faut croire que le coup des révélations sur papier me stresse quelque peu…

On a fini sur la quatrième année.

Le moment où est venu le temps de pleurer sur ta présence en moi. Si omniprésente. Si obnubilante. Si chaude. Si désespérément là. Là où je ne l'attendais pas...

Après votre départ du Poudlard Express, je me suis tranquillement relevé. J'ai délivré les deux cornichons pour me retrouver seul.

Au plus vite.

Personne ne m'attendait.

Personne ne m'attendait jamais à mes retours de Poudlard.

D'accord, je ne compte pas le chauffeur mais lui il faisait son boulot. Payé à m'attendre.

Tu avais peut-être une famille affligeante, Harry, mais même elle, elle t'attendait sur le quai de la gare…

---

Seul dans mon wagon, j'ai pu tranquillement faire ma crise de nerfs.

J'ai éclaté d'un rire nerveux. Sarcastique. Sardonique.

Puis, ma mâchoire a commencé à trembler. Mon rire est devenu tout de suite bien moins drôle.

Il a délicatement vrillé vers des aigus hystériques.

Rire nerveux à se tenir le ventre à rire qui meurt et qu'on fait tout pour retenir, trop conscient de combien dure est la chute.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi cette crise.

Etait-ce la Roue du Temps ?

Je faisais tout pour maintenir cet éclat… Je voulais que quelqu'un me surprenne au plus vite… Vite que je me défoule… Je me sentais trop au bord du gouffre.

Mais personne n'est venu…. Alors les larmes ont pris la place.

La marasme des sentiments contradictoires...

Je te pleurais. Toi. A l'intérieur de moi.

Je te haïssais. Tu n'avais pas le droit de te rendre aimable d'un seul coup...

---

Je serais incapable de déterminer le temps écoulé à plonger dans le vide…. Mais cette chute vertigineuse ne semblait ne jamais devoir finir.

C'était affolant tant c'était à la fois excitant, exaltant et anxiogène….

---

Une main m'a secoué.

Une main m'a secouru.

Les surprises n'étaient pas finies.

Et ce n'était même que le début de l'été…

Une main m'a donc agrippé pour m'inviter à se serrer contre son corps. Je n'avais pas la force de résister.

Puis sa voix….

La personne la plus improbable venait de commettre ce dont je ne l'aurais jamais crue capable. J'étais sur le sein de ma mère.

Je me sens bien vil et infect de te décrire cette scène que tu n'as jamais connue et ne connaîtra jamais….

Je mesure ton manque parce qu'à ce moment là j'ai mesuré le mien.

C'est indicible Harry. Parce qu'en plus, je n'y ai pas cru. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une erreur. Comment "mère" pouvait-elle devenir "maman" ?

J'ai la réponse depuis : le poids de la culpabilité.

---

Toujours est-il qu'à ce moment là, l'expérience a payé. Je me suis méfié. Mes sens me criaient de me conforter à cet instant volé, mais ma raison hurlait bien plus fort qu'il y avait un piège.

On m'avait appris toute ma vie à gérer ce genre de situation par le faux. Pourquoi aurais-je joué d'une quelconque sincérité ?

Narcissa n'a pas été dupe, mais je lui ai invoqué la fatigue. Le soulagement du retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom et mon bonheur de voir les vœux de mes parents prendre corps. L'exaltation avait été trop forte.

Tu parles !

Même Crabbe et Goyle n'y auraient pas cru.

Bon d'accord, peut-être eux.

Mais juste eux alors ?

---

Et ma mère a soupiré.

Tout était dans son soupir. Tous ses mensonges. Tous ses masques. Toutes ses erreurs. Toutes ses excuses.

Lucius était auprès de son Maître. Je l'ai à peine vu cet été là. Je ne l'ai pas vu « Lui. »

Après l'épisode de la gare, après son soupir éloquent, ma mère m'a reconduit au Manoir. Mais pas au Manoir Malfoy.

Au manoir Moonstar.

Celui de la famille de ma grand-mère maternelle. La vélane.

Dire que je n'ai pas dormi les quelques jours qui ont suivi est encore en deçà de la réalité. J'ai eu le cerveau en constante ébullition.

C'était bon. Cà me permettait de ne pas penser à toi. D'évaluer ta place en moi.

---

Puis ce fut Malia.

Ma sœur.

Celle qui va devenir ta femme et faire de moi ton beau-frère. Je crois que Weasley s'en étrangle encore de nous voir un lien de parenté…. Mais çà, c'est parce qu'il ne sait pas encore le reste…

Lucius en rirait beaucoup moins s'il était encore de ce monde.

Au moins a-t-il eu le bon goût de ne pas réussir à me tuer lorsque je l'ai empêché de massacrer la progéniture témoin des écarts de ma mère…

Mais la puissance de mon père n'était pas usurpée.

En échange, il a emporté maman.

Maman.

Maman.

Maman.

J'ai si peu prononcé ce mot dans ma vie.

Toi Harry, l'as-tu employé plus que moi en évoquant son souvenir ?

Je crois que oui. Sans doute.

---

Tu m'excuses mais cette évocation est douloureuse. Et malgré tout, je ne suis pas – je ne suis plus – de marbre.

J'ai soudain besoin d'une nouvelle cigarette.

---

---

Malia.

L'improbable.

Elle est si belle. Je l'ai aimée immédiatement.

Elle suscite en moi, et ce fut le cas dès notre première rencontre, une osmose sur laquelle je n'arrive à accoler un adjectif qui donne tout l'entier de la sensation.

Je crois que si j'avais pu l'avoir avec moi au quotidien dès lors, peut-être t'aurait-elle chassé de moi… Involontairement. Peut-être aurait-elle **pu** te chasser …

Parce que dans les faits…

Elle a pris une place. Elle a fini de me démontrer que j'avais un cœur et qu'il n'y avait pas de honte à cela. Comme toi. Sauf que toi, tu n'as jamais rien dit.

Putain de Gryffondor éperdu dans l'action...

Ma mère, de par son silence – et c'était sans aucun doute ce qu'elle avait de mieux à faire – a entériné le tout.

Elle me donnait une sœur. Une demie sœur, mais bon, c'est mieux que rien.

Malia ne t'a pas expulsé de moi. Elle te connaissait. Par le mythe. La légende. Et la réalité.

Mère avait une confiance inébranlable en sa fille. Force est de constater que Malia n'avait pas eu à subir Lucius et que Narcissa a donc pu lui donner… Ce qu'elle voulait… A peu près…

Malia te ressemble en définitive. Ma mère n'a jamais eu qu'une présence sporadique auprès d'elle : fonction des exigences familiales Malfoy, mère ne pouvait s'absenter que temporairement et sous une bonne couverture… C'est ainsi qu'elle a enseigné les sortilèges à Beaux Bâtons : Lucius n'y a vu que l'intérêt de poser un espion Mangemort en la place. Ce que mère a été. Quel prix n'était-elle pas prête à payer pour être auprès de sa fille !

Quand j'ai compris tout cela… J'ai envié Malia. J'ai été suffisamment intelligent pour dissocier nos histoires. Et j'étais déjà dans des brouillards de haines… Je n'avais tout bonnement pas la force de détester quelqu'un en plus… Et trop besoin d'aimer…

Je te disais donc que Malia te ressemble : elle était dans le manque physique de sa mère (son père est mort accidentellement avant sa naissance) mais au moins avait-elle son affection.

Sur la chaîne où nous étions tous les deux Harry, Malia était au centre et faisait le lien…

Mes pensées s'embrouillent, et il me faut reprendre les idées dont je dévie pour revenir à l'idée que Malia te, nous connaissait avant que l'inverse ne soit vrai : Narcissa a cédé au caprice de sa fille. Malia faisait partie de la délégation de Beaux Bâtons pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle était alors sous une apparence différente par un savant mélange de sortilèges et de polynectar.

Ma mère et ma sœur ont joué avec le feu. Mais c'était calculé. Savamment calculé. Les sortilèges mis en place pour couvrir Malia relevaient d'un dosage de magie blanche et de magie noire. Un tel mélange, à partir du moment où il est correctement exécuté, ne peut être détecté que par de grands sorciers. L'avantage du contexte du Tournoi, c'est que les ondes et les puissances magiques utilisées permettaient de poser un doute raisonnable aux plus expérimentés…

Seul Dumbledore ne pouvait pas être dupe… Mais Dumbledore était dans le secret… Mais nous y reviendrons lorsque nous reparlerons de l'histoire de Malia. En septième année…

---

Ce chapitre était donc pour dire que Malia nous connaissait. Je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant qu'elle nourrissait depuis des sentiments pour toi… Elle t'a aimé dès le premier regard en fait…

Comment veux-tu dès lors qu'elle s'acharne à te pousser hors de moi lorsque nous nous rencontrons cet été entre nos quatrième et cinquième années ?

Au contraire même.

Nous avions trop à découvrir l'un sur l'autre pour qu'elle puisse y œuvrer avec une quelconque chance de succès.

A différents degrés, nous étions bouleversés : par notre passé et par notre futur.

Pour moi, ma mère devenait quelqu'un d'autre : maman, je l'ai déjà dit. Cà ne peut se faire sans bousculer nombre de concepts éducatifs ancrés en moi depuis un temps certain… Mes repères en devenaient dérangés…

Peux-tu imaginer ce qu'a été la perspective de me retrouver seul à Poudlard après cet été ?

La peur.

La vraie peur.

Pas cette vague appréhension qui s'immisce sournoisement face à l'inconnu.

Pas cette terreur engloutissant l'âme face au pire trop bien connu.

Non.

La peur.

Celle qui va et qui vient. Qui volontairement s'oublie pour réapparaître là où ne l'attend plus. Celle qui gèle sur son passage les meilleures résolutions.

---

Suis-je fort ?

D'après toi Harry ?

Je remercie en tous les cas tous les grands sorciers d'hier et de demain… Car outre leur intervention divine, je ne vois pas comment je ne suis pas devenu complètement dingue, sinon schizophrène au cours de cette cinquième année à Poudlard…

---

Mon histoire était inéluctablement changée. Et moi avec.

Toutefois, pour le reste du monde, je devais rester ce qu'eux tous avaient toujours connu : Draco Malfoy, fier et arrogant, suprême et méprisant, égocentrique et suffisant.

Bien sûr que je n'ai pas eu à me forcer ! Pourquoi se mentir ?

Mon effort a consisté à faire barrage au tsunami qui voulait, avec force violence, renverser tout cela pour assainir le terrain…

Quand bien même pouvait être mon envie de changer, mon envie d'affirmer ce que j'avais réfréné face à Diggory, je ne pouvais désormais plus me le permettre… Parce qu'ainsi le risque induit n'entraînait pas que moi…

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais une responsabilité inscrite dans l'altérité…

Parce que j'avais une famille. A aimer. Et qui m'aimait…

---

Je me rends compte à quel point je suis maladroit en t'évoquant indirectement tes propres faiblesses et, dans le même temps, je ne m'explique pas cette sollicitude que j'ai à ton égard.

C'est vrai, après tout même si les choses ont évolué entre nous, je n'arrive pas à me persuader de ce revirement… Comme s'il était déplacé. Inapproprié. Peut-être tout simplement inhabituel.

---

Etrangement, malgré ma prise de conscience, nos relations n'ont pas connu d'évolution notable au cours de la cinquième année.

Mais je n'ai pu me soustraire dès mon arrivée dans le Poudlard Express à l'envie irrépressible de te retrouver.

Bien évidemment, je le faisais chaque année… Depuis cette première année où tu m'avais symboliquement craché à la figure…

Il fallait que je retrouve ton mépris. Il fallait m'assurer que j'avais toujours une place chez toi. En toi. Quand bien même au titre d'ennemi, de méchant, de furoncle dérangeant, de moustique importun ou de Némésis cruelle et invétérée… Au moins, j'existais dans tes yeux.

Je suis donc venu chercher ma drogue.

---

Dumbledore avait pour la première fois réussi à prendre mon père à contre-pied. Je n'avais vu celui-ci que quelques jours auparavant. Il m'avait laconiquement rabaissé en soulignant qu'être Préfet n'était qu'un dû, un égard à mon nom…. Je ne méritais en rien ce grade. Et puis toi, Potter tu serais sûrement également Préfet, en conséquence, il n'y avait aucune gloriole à en retirer…

J'aurais pu le haïr pour cela. Mais, comme il sait si bien le faire, père a distribué sa caresse en attisant chez moi les affres de la gloire et de la reconnaissance. Il m'a dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres appréciait particulièrement mes efforts pour semer ton quotidien d'embûches et qu'une récompense n'était pas inenvisageable si je maintenais la pression sur toi…

J'aurais pu ignorer la chose.

Je désirais tant exister dans les yeux de mon père.

Par ailleurs, je devais également m'efforcer de ne pas le contrarier et de l'amener à se méfier sinon. J'étais désormais lié par le secret face à lui et il ne devait en aucun cas découvrir au travers de moi l'existence de Malia.

Le mécontenter eût été lui donner la clef de mon esprit : il aurait inévitablement usé de legilimancie à mon encontre. Si mon père était loin d'être un expert en la matière et même si j'étais initié à l'occlumencie, je le connaissais suffisamment pour le savoir pallier ses faiblesses et amoindrir mes forces. Au moins, pour cela je pouvais lui faire confiance…

---

Tu ne sauras jamais ce que j'ai éprouvé en te voyant dans ton compartiment. Tu étais avec Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, et tes deux acolytes de toujours, eux aussi préfets, venaient de te rejoindre...

Je vous ai observés.

Je t'ai observé.

Les marques de l'année précédente étaient sur toi aussi clairement que ta cicatrice sur ton front.

J'ai refoulé au-delà de l'inimaginable l'impulsion subite qui m'ordonnait de fuir pour ne pas céder à te proposer mon épaule en soutien et je suis rentré avec mes deux gorilles.

Quel qu'ait pu être mon effort, je n'avais finalement rien à faire. Dès que tu m'as vu, j'ai ressenti ton mépris et ta haine.

L'effet miroir est relativement vivace chez moi…

Tu m'as cherché. Tu m'as trouvé. Je t'ai mouché.

Quand je suis descendu du train, j'avais une désagréable sensation d'automutilation, mais j'ai su encore une fois l'étouffer.

Et puis tu n'étais pas au bout de tes peines. Et moi non plus.

---

Dolorès Ombrage a fait des merveilles. Son discours de début d'année a failli me faire pisser de rire. Vraiment.

C'était tellement surréaliste. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour et le Ministère niait l'évidence et s'attelait à contrecarrer Dumbledore dans son œuvre de résistance.

Tu vois Harry, mon père était sans conteste un redoutable forban nombriliste, raciste et foncièrement méchant, naturellement en fait, mais je ne pourrai jamais lui réfuter son intelligence et sa brillante stratégie… La manipulation relevait de l'art chez lui. Je ne l'admire pas – encore que - mais je l'estime…

---

Je t'ai vu souffrir Harry. Sans rien pouvoir faire. Vouloir eût été possible. Je crois.

Je savais le retour du meurtrier de tes parents. Mon père ne m'avait pas épargné le récit de sa jouissance accomplie…

Je ne devinais que fugacement ce que çà pouvait t'infliger… Mais finalement, je luttais encore ardemment contre moi-même vis-à-vis de ce que tu avais fait…

A savoir pousser la roue du temps sur moi… Et creuser ton nid en moi….

---

Ce qu'il avait de bien avec toi Harry, c'est que tu montrais une certaine constance dans tous les domaines… Les cours de Potions de Rogue étaient l'endroit par excellence où çà se révélait le plus vrai.

C'est à se demander si tu ne le faisais pas exprès.

Tu m'aurais fait pitié si tu ne m'avais pas tant amusé… Je crois même que tu désespérais Granger alors…

Je t'y ai observé d'années en années… Tu ne faisais pas vraiment d'effort. En fait, tu avais tellement pris Rogue en grippe que tu étais incapable de fournir un travail significatif dans ce domaine…

Tu me rétorquerais sans doute que j'adoptais le même profil lors des cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques mais c'est faux ! Il s'agissait ici d'enquiquiner ton ami Hagrid, de le faire s'affirmer dans ce rôle d'ailleurs, pour qu'il perde la distance adéquate dans la relation professeur – élève…

Le moindre prétexte était bon pour te faire mal et Hagrid était une cible facile.

---

Tout était tellement simple alors.

Mais revenons au cours de Potions. A leur finesse. A leur subtilité.

Tu veux que je te confie une intime conviction ? Granger eût été bonne en potions, elle aurait été Serpentard. Finalement, les qualités qui lui manquaient pour çà, outre ses origines, étaient celles qui lui manquaient pour faire d'elle une experte en potions et, ainsi sans doute, l'élève parfaite de Poudlard.

Elle a tellement de facilité –sauf dans cette matière précise et heureusement pour moi !- dans tout ce qu'elle touche.

C'est un point commun entre elle et moi. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas moi. Est-ce que ce sont ses origines Moldues qui nous différenciaient ?

Parce que pour l'arrogance et l'autosatisfaction, entre nous, ta copine elle n'a toujours rien à m'envier !

Mais chez elle tu supportais ces traits de caractère… Les appréciais-tu ? A leur juste valeur s'entend !

Moi, dès que tu me voyais, tu ne semblais ne vouloir voir que çà chez moi… En aucun cas alors tu n'as semblé y voir une once de qualité.

Pour toi, je n'étais de toute façon qu'un défaut.

Je ne crois pas avoir jamais été que çà.

Bon d'accord, je ne t'ai pas franchement laissé voir autre chose. A toi pas plus qu'à quiconque d'ailleurs et sans doute encore moins à toi. Personne ne voulait savoir de toute façon.

---

Il parait que tu as magistralement brillé en Potions la 6ème année. Un vrai paradoxe avec du recul. D'aucuns auraient pu penser que l'absence de Rogue te désinhibait, t'ouvrait des voies insoupçonnées… (parce qu'on ne pouvait décemment pas attribuer à la pédagogie de Slughorn un tel revirement ! Sérieusement ?)

Je trouve même finalement extrêmement drôle cette réussite sur la base des expérimentations de ce même Rogue…

Que croyais-tu Potter ? Le livre du Prince de Sang Mêlé m'est effectivement connu. Dans notre fuite, je me suis ouvert de ma sixième année à Severus Rogue. De l'échec qu'elle représentait à tous les niveaux… Même en Potions tu m'avais battu… C'est là que Rogue m'a assuré que je restais le meilleur de Poudlard, après lui, en la matière… Nous y reviendrons plus tard…

Mais ne t'inquiète pas, quoi qu'il en soit, je garderai ce petit secret.

---

Juste pendant que j'y pense, et afin que tu ne doutes pas de mes compétences en Potions : Rogue n'était plus tendre avec moi qu'officiellement. J'ai eu de nombreux cours privés avec lui. Il pouvait être tout aussi odieux avec moi qu'avec toi… A la différence de toi, je ne m'en offusquais pas car cela pouvait donner des échanges très riches, des joutes verbales extravagantes… Il détestait, et à plus d'un titre, mon père et ma famille. Je crois que c'est la seule personne qui m'ait jamais un tant soit peu apprécié pour ce que je suis…

Mais il était professeur. Consciencieux et méticuleux. Attaché à certaines valeurs et principes. Il ne pouvait être plus que ce qu'il était.

Un ami ?

Un confident ?

Tout juste pouvait-il être un soutien et pour moi, cela c'était déjà inespéré.

De toutes manières, je n'ai jamais eu suffisamment confiance en Severus Rogue pour m'ouvrir à lui Puis force est d'admettre qu'il ne t'aimait pas. Naturellement je veux dire. Un peu comme toi qui ne m'aimais pas… (Suis-je présomptueux d'user ici d'un imparfait ?)

---

Je ne finirai jamais cette lettre aujourd'hui Harry. Il est déjà tard et la nuit est bien avancée.

Cà prendra plus de temps que je ne l'escomptais. Finalement, je me serais cru plus avare de mes mots.

De mes maux aussi, sans doute.

Je reprendrai demain soir…

Bonne nuit Harry.

Même si tu ne sais pas que je te la souhaite.

Serre juste très fort ma sœur dans tes bras. Et tu verras, tu le sauras…

---

Je ne sais pas où je te trouverai.

Mais tu as éveillé quelque chose en moi. Quelque chose profondément enfoui en moi. Quelque chose qui m'a montré une force… Que je n'ose nommer tant elle baigne mon quotidien aujourd'hui.

Son verbe m'effraie. Je ne l'ai jamais utilisé que pour maman. Et pour Malia.

Et même pas pour « elle »… Je ne lui ai pas dit encore à elle.

A toi non plus bien évidemment.

---

Ce quelque chose, c'est toi qui l'as éveillé en moi.

Quelque chose qui a changé ma vie.

La roue du temps.

Tu es ma roue du temps Harry.

---

A demain.

---

_And i don't know where i'll find you_

_But i feel inside of me_

_Something around it showed me love_

_It changed my life_

_That's the Wheel of Time_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Ahhhhhhhh ! Ce Draco qui nous laisse comme ça en signant d'un "A demain" alors qu'il ne reviendra maintenant que le 10 octobre… Petit c.. de sadique de Serpentard…!**

**Brave gens, manifestez lui votre mécontentement via la rubrique "submit review" ! Il le mérite bien quand même ! Zut alors !**

**(Et moi ça m'amuse comme un petit fou…)**

**Bon plus sérieusement, mes excuses pour le retard à répondre à mes reviews mais…. Le boulot me rattrape… Je réponds à tous d'ici la fin de semaine promis juré !**

**Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt…**

**P.O.L.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Wheel of Time**

**Chapitre 4**

C'est Malia qui m'a réveillé ce matin... Elle savait que je serais seul. Et elle a juré que je ne le serai plus jamais… Elle tient juste ses promesses…

Il y a des personnes comme çà pour qui les mots ne sont pas que du vent… Je ne suis pas franchement habitué… Appartiens-tu à ce genre Harry ?

Pourquoi ai-je cette étouffante impression que oui ? Pourquoi te poser la question dès lors ? Est-ce que j'espère me tromper ?

Non. Certainement non. Je ne te laisserais jamais poser la main sur elle sinon. Au sens propre comme au sens figuré…

Elle est si belle. Ses yeux gris, comme les miens, sont deux billes d'argent sur son visage… Ils éclairent sa figure, que dis-je, ils l'animent avec une férocité entière : tout est dit quand on voit ses yeux. On sait si elle est triste, gaie, inquiète, bouleversée, amoureuse, coléreuse… Cela dit Potter, méfie-toi, parce qu'à la différence de toi, elle sait mentir… Et prend bien ce conseil d'un spécialiste expert en la matière…

-

Je vois, je sais les efforts qu'elle produit pour… nous faire nous rencontrer ?

J'ai parfois envie de la laisser faire : sans l'encourager ni la désavouer et attendre.

Puis je me dis que je fuis cette lettre que je rédige… Parce qu'elle est anormalement longue et que je m'y expose trop à quelqu'un dont je ne mérite que mépris et haine…

-

Comprendras-tu jamais que ce courrier n'est pas pour me justifier ? Me faire plaindre ou m'excuser…

C'est juste… Juste ma vision de l'histoire… Mes choix… Mes torts….C'est juste…moi !

-

C'est ridicule.

Embarrassant.

Pour nous deux.

Je ferais mieux d'arrêter là.

C'est mieux.

Pour nous deux.

Pour toi.

-

Mais pas pour moi.

Non. Pas pour moi.

-

Je sens ma gorge se nouer.

Une vague qui part de l'intérieur du ventre et qui remonte impérieuse à la surface…

Un frisson… Ni bon, ni mauvais…

Ma vue se brouille…

Je suis fatigué de fuir.

Sans cesse.

D'être lâche.

Deux larmes s'écoulent au clignement d'yeux que je n'ai pas pu retenir…

L'une roule plus vite que l'autre sur mes joues…

Je ne bouge pas.

Je ne fais rien.

J'écris juste ces mots.

Elle vacille sur le bord de mon menton…

Elle hésite.

Elle ne le fera pas longtemps car bientôt elle va être rejointe par la seconde, sa sœur…

Elles vont s'unir pour tomber sur ce papier…

C'est à mon tour d'hésiter…

Dois je retenir, effacer cette existence ?

Mais Harry, si tu es venu lire jusqu'ici…

-

Trop tard, la trace est là…

J'allais dire que si tu es arrivé jusqu'à ces mots, c'est que tu as accepté mon courrier.

De le lire, je veux dire.

Alors pourquoi te cacherais-je mes larmes ?

Je n'ai pas plus à les dissimuler que le reste non ?

Courageux Gryffondor, il n'y a pas de honte à pleurer non ?

J'étais bien loin de cette conviction quelques années en arrière… Quelques mois… Quelques jours…

-

Tiens, par exemple, la cinquième année à Poudlard est certainement l'une de celle où j'ai le moins pleuré.

C'était une année intermédiaire il faut croire, parce que j'avais déjà pris de l'avance l'année d'avant et que je ne serais pas en reste pour celle qui allait suivre… Celle où toi tu me verrais pleurer… Le premier…

Mais j'anticipe…

Il est temps d'évoquer cette cinquième année à Poudlard : l'année des B.U.S.E., l'année du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres nié par le Ministère, l'année de Dolores Ombrage…

L'année dont l'issue allait bousculer bien des choses dans ma vie… Et dans la tienne… Mais toi, ta vie était bousculée depuis le début de notre scolarité…

Je dois bien reconnaître que malmenée est le terme plus approprié…

-

Ce fut ma dernière année de résistance à l'avalanche que tu déclenchais en moi.

Toi, ma mère et Malia pour être honnête.

Sauf qu'avec toi pas de lien génétique, familial… Pas d'obligation donc…

Mais plutôt que de m'interroger sur cette place particulière que tu avais et son sens profond, le plus simple était de céder aux vents de haine…

Et, je me répète sans doute mais il ne me fallait pas montrer de signes de changement sans risque pour Malia et Narcissa… Et moi par extension logique…

A devenir dingue….

C'est pour cela que j'ai choisi la facilité…

Et avec Ombrage, j'avais un point d'appui on ne peut plus favorable…

La Haine est tellement plus simple Harry…

Puis il y avait comme une habitude entre nous.

Et tu souffrais.

Trop.

Trop pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager que les choses puissent évoluer entre nous.

Et j'étais dans le même piège…

Alors le Choixpeau Magique pouvait bien prôner toutes les alliances possibles, il me semble que nous étions d'accord tous les deux sur l'infaisable de la chose…

-

J'ai déjà fait référence au discours de la déléguée du Ministère. Je crois que çà se passe de tout autre commentaire.

Sauf que non.

Elle a nié le meurtre de Cédric…

Et çà, elle n'aurait jamais dû. Je me suis aussitôt juré qu'elle regretterait ces mots.

Si tu as jamais été le seul à afficher une cicatrice historique, il n'en était pas moins vrai que d'autres pouvaient souffrir d'autres stigmates tout aussi indélébiles…

-

Je suis cruel de… Je sais l'intolérable de la mort de Digory pour toi… Je soupçonne les cauchemars… Je suppute les angoisses… Je devine la haine… Mais au moins toi as-tu vécu tout cela ! Au moins l'horreur vivace en toi était concrète, fondée, matérielle… Moi je n'avais que le fantasme… Et Merlin sait si alors je peux avoir une imagination exacerbée… Puis je connaissais Père et ses capacités démoniaques. A tous points de vue. Alors m'imaginer une troupe de Lucius réunis pour l'accomplissement de leur désir le plus paroxystique et, tout cela sous l'égide de leur dieu ressuscité… Ils n'ont dû faire qu'une bouchée de Cédric…

Mon père m'a narré le retour de Voldemort. Il m'a épargné le meurtre de Diggory. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien.

Et je redoutais trop de trahir un quelconque émoi si je le questionnais à ce sujet…

Je suis donc resté avec ma seule créativité en la matière. Je suis pas mauvais pour les scénarii du pire…

Ciel, revenons à nous…

-

Si nos relations n'ont jamais été la panacée du genre…

(Tu notes mes efforts pour te cultiver n'est-ce pas ? Je te promets que « panacée » occupe une bonne place dans le dictionnaire, entre « pan » et « panachage » et si le panache relève plus de mon apanage que du tien, l'onomatopée « pan » devrait être en revanche familier à ta culture moldue… Et zut, je viens de renvoyer sur les « o » maintenant… )

Je disais donc que si nos relations n'ont jamais été un modèle du genre, cette année là, tu as eu la grande idée de faire partager tes humeurs massacrantes à d'autres que moi…

Cà aurait évidemment bien sûr dû me vexer de ne plus avoir le privilège exclusif de ton acrimonie mais finalement, je n'étais pas mécontent de croiser Granger ou Weasley interloqués par tes coups de canons sans semonce, voir carrément ravagés, au trente sixième dessous…

Toi je te détestais. Eux je les méprisais.

Tu m'as donc fait plaisir. Involontairement, certes et sans ce but inavouable de me contenter, mais tout de même…

Je suis mesquin, je te l'accorde…

Le déni des pontifes officiels n'étaient certainement rien pour toi en regard du doute de tous nos camarades… Les questions indiscrètes dans les yeux. Les silences gênés en ta présence. Les écarts pour certains. La proximité malsaine pour d'autres.

Tu sais que tu aurais peut-être trouvé un certain réconfort chez les serpentards qui, eux, ne tergiversaient pas à adopter ta parole ou celle de Dumbledore. Forcément, pour trop nombre d'entre eux c'aurait été remettre en cause celle de leurs parents… Et le courage n'est pas le credo de notre maison…

Tu anéantissais tes amis et comparses Gryffondor mieux que je ne l'aurais jamais fait… Tu étais à deux doigts de me mettre au chômage technique Harry… Ou alors tu voulais que mon attention soit exclusivement tournée vers toi uniquement, sans partage… Grand fou va !

-

Le cynisme me va toujours aussi bien n'est ce pas ? Je m'excuse, mais je t'ai prévenu que c'était ma version de l'histoire et je n'ai jamais prétendu qu'elle allait te faire plaisir…

Mon but n'étant pas non plus de te faire mal ou de remuer le couteau dans la plaie outre mesure, sache juste que tu as vraiment de la chance car tes amis sont restés malgré tout… Je ne pourrais jamais me targuer de pouvoir ne serait-ce que prétendre à la même attention de quiconque…

-

Bref, j'appuyais sciemment là où çà faisait mal… Quand on a une spécialité, on ne la lâche pas comme çà, n'est-ce pas ?

Notre duel habituel, nous l'avons bien évidemment joué sur le Terrain de Quidditch… Je dois t'avouer un petit péché d'ailleurs… Sais-tu qu'Ombrage n'a autorisé la reconstitution de votre équipe que sur ma… demande expresse… ?

Je n'envisageais pas de gagner si c'était parce que tu étais diminué… Ombrage pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait de ton équipe, nous devions nous affronter. Toi et moi. Il était inenvisageable que je la laisse se mettre entre nous sur ce point précis.

Elle a accepté par égard pour le nom de mon père ! L'abrutie ! Mais sous la condition que je devais me débrouiller dès la fin du match pour créer une esclandre qui lui permettrait de t'évincer de la compétition… Je lui ai offert les jumeaux Weasley en prime et le tout sur un plateau…

D'accord, ce ne fut pas bien difficile… Tout d'abord parce que vous demeurez des crétins susceptibles, impulsifs et intrépides – prêts à vous jeter dans la gueule du loup au moindre prétexte – mais, force est de reconnaître que l'irritabilité de la défaite était on ne peut plus source inspiratrice naturelle pour moi…

Car tu m'avais battu. Encore une fois. Mes ongles sur le dos de ta main s'emparant du vif d'or… La frustration était ineffable. J'avais été si proche de te battre… De toi…

Dans ces moments d'ailleurs, nous étions sans doute plus proches que nous ne le serions jamais… Tout du moins le pensais-je alors ? J'espère aujourd'hui que là encore je me trompais…

Toujours est-il que ce contact m'avait électrisé… Je ne m'attendais toutefois pas au déchaînement de fureur que j'ai généré ensuite… J'ai sans doute poussé le bouchon trop loin en insultant ta mère. Comme un gamin.

Enfin, je cherchais la bagarre, c'est sûr. Je l'ai trouvée et tous les coups que tu pouvais m'infliger alors ne m'octroyaient qu'une victoire facile puisqu'une pichenette aurait suffit de prétexte à Ombrage… Alors en me frappant comme vous l'avez fait, je pouvais presque espérer, sauf Dumbledore, votre renvoi de l'établissement…

Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas… C'eût été l'arroseur arrosé si tu avais disparu brutalement de mon périmètre existentiel, je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui…

-

Le nouveau pouvoir incarné par Ombrage t'accaparait loin de moi. Elle est devenue ta Némésis, en mes lieux et place…

Comme j'avais opté pour fuir mes propres réflexions, fuir mes pensées, j'ai également choisi de lui abandonner ce pouvoir, non sans un certain soulagement paradoxal…

-

Tu sais Harry, l'être vaniteux et orgueilleux que j'étais alors n'était pas une exclusivité vous étant réservée… Le dortoir des Serpentards a presque regretté ce rôle qui m'était jusqu'alors dévolu, emparé par la déléguée du Ministère…

Si vous, les Gryffondors étiez des cibles faciles, certains de mes comparses l'étaient encore plus… Mes frustrations, je les ai faites passer sur ma propre clique… Avec du recul, c'est même étonnant que mes camarades le soient restés. Crabbe et Goyle en tête de liste, Parkinson et Bullstrode dans une moindre mesure ou encore Zabini et Montague… Tous ont eu à souffrir de mes caprices et de mes doléances… Le nom de mon père était bien évidemment un bouclier efficace mais, au-delà, ceux-là connaissaient et redoutaient ma puissance… Pour être tout à fait honnête Montague et Zabini ne se sont pas laissés docilement faire : au moins m'ont-ils permis de peaufiner mes stratégies et mes coups bas.

Aucun n'a compris ce revirement. L'évènement déclencheur de mes représailles contre ma propre maison fut, ironie du sort, le cours de ton ami Hagrid, notre professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques…

-

Le temps des mensonges n'est plus ? N'est-ce pas Harry ?

Je voyais les sombrals mener nos diligences en début de chaque année depuis notre troisième année… Personne ne le savait. Merlin merci, mes conditionnements à l'apparence sont toujours restés efficaces…

Hagrid t'a appris ce jour-là – inutile de le nier, ton visage était encore une fois une réflexion sans équivoque, un révélateur on ne peut plus probant – que seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent voir les sombrals…

Longtemps cela m'a laissé perplexe. Ayant assisté à la mort de ta propre mère, j'aurais cru que tu les avais toujours vu…. Sans doute les pouvoirs transmis alors par ta mère t'avaient-ils une fois de plus protégé au-delà de l'inimaginable… Ou alors ton innocence peut-être…

A quel âge perd t-on son innocence Harry ?

Moi j'ai vu la mort bien trop tôt. A mon goût. Je venais d'avoir treize ans et c'est peut de temps après que tu eus vaincu le basilic que mon père a cru bon de me faire assister à sa manière d'exécuter ses vengeances… Cette fin d'année, tu venais de libérer Dobby, un des elfes de la famille Malefoy de notre gouverne. Floué, trahi, Lucius n'a pas supporté le vent d'espérance que tu as fait soufflé sur une certaine quantité d'elfes du Manoir…

Dobby, de par son caractère est et restera toutefois toujours une exception, mais Père ne pouvait pas ne pas réagir… J'étais là presque par hasard… J'aurais pu ne pas assister à cela… Ce fut un non-choix… A peine étions-nous rentrés de Poudlard que Lucius, sans ménagement ni sommation convoquait, en l'absence de mère alors retenue sur Beaux Bâtons, les serviteurs du Manoir…

J'ai tout d'abord ri sous cape, appréciant la perspective de ce que mon père allait faire. J'envisageais benoîtement des corvées supplémentaires, l'exécution d'un Doloris au pire, le tout sur un fond de remontée de bretelles mémorable visant à écraser d'autres du Pouvoir…

Je sous-estimais méchamment la colère de mon père sous ses airs froids et silencieux… Au moins ai-je ainsi appris à me méfier de ces masques chez Lucius…

Ce fut bref, rapide et sans appel. Une exécution. Sommaire et définitive.

Le traumatisme d'assister à un meurtre de sang-froid était déjà en soit suffisamment éprouvant. Mais, par quel jeu du sort, père a choisi d'assassiner notre maître jardinier, le vieux Rondo…

Ma stupeur fut au moins égale à l'ensemble de celle de l'assistance.

Le message était passé. Pour eux, comme pour moi. Car il ne pouvait s'agir d'une étourderie de mon père de me faire assister à sa basse besogne. Il m'avait voulu le témoin de ses contrariétés. Je mesurais alors pleinement la dangerosité de mon géniteur…

Je t'ai déjà évoqué le vieux Rondo dans ce courrier. Tu comprendras donc que j'avais une affection particulière pour notre maître jardinier.

Je n'ai toutefois pas versé une larme. Je crois que je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Et lorsque, enfin seul, j'aurais pu le faire, il était trop tard…

Je t'épargnerai ici mes ruminations qui ont longtemps voulu t'attribuer la responsabilité de ce nouvel épisode tragique… Force est d'admettre que notre troisième année m'a vu nourri de cette nouvelle rancœur à ton encontre… Ce fut un nouveau carburant à ma haine…

C'est mère qui, quelques jours avant la rentrée, m'a informé de ce que je risquais désormais de voir des choses invisibles au commun des mortels. L'épisode n'était pas glorieux et, -est-ce par respect à la mémoire d'un elfe qui m'avait apporté tant ? – je n'ai même pas tenté d'enjoliver la chose pour me targuer de mes nouvelles capacités… J'étais pédant et suffisant, pas imbécile, quoi que tu en penses…

Habitué depuis quelques deux ans à faire celui qui ne les voyait pas, je refoulais leur présence comme une illusion…

Pourtant, ton cher Hagrid a cru bon de nous présenter officiellement ces si gentilles bestioles marquées pourtant d'un sceau macabre sans comparaison possible… Fallait-il qu'il soit complètement fou ou naïf de ne pas songer aux traumatismes qu'il éveillerait chez quelconque élève qui lui répondrait tranquillement : « Ben oui je les vois vos bestioles ailées ? Qu'est ce que çà a d'extraordinaire ? » Et lui de rétorquer stoïquement et stupidement : « Bien mon garçon, cela veut dire que tu as déjà vu la Mort ? T'en souviens-tu par hasard ? »…

Je sais que depuis ton arrivée dans le monde magique, Rubéus Hagrid est un ami pour toi… Ce n'est pas en le dénigrant par ce courrier que je vais gagner ton estime n'est ce pas ?

Je veux seulement que tu saches pourquoi une certaine rancœur m'anime parfois en sa présence. Aussi prudent, aussi empreint de toute la naïveté du monde fût-il, il n'avait pas le droit de faire ce qu'il a fait sans considérer les risques qu'il prenait alors…

Certes pour ma part, je refoulais ce traumatisme. Aussi ce réveil a été brutal et violent…Mais pour combien d'entre nous cela correspondait à la disparition d'un être cher ? De quel droit dès lors pouvait-il nous exposer ainsi à nos cauchemars intimes ?

Toi-même Harry, toi-même… Depuis le début de cette cinquième année tu portais sur ta figure la hantise de la mort de Cédric… Et pourtant tu étais son ami… Alors imagine l'effet chez les autres…

-

Bref, après le match de Quidditch, j'étais calmé, outre mes pitreries habituelles. J'avais décidé d'être un gosse. Je voulais être un gosse. Eluder les responsabilités, éviter les pensées tortueuses, évincer mes doutes... Etre un gamin. Je voulais être un enfant de quinze ans : insouciant, capricieux, joueur, puéril… Et voilà notre professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques qui ne trouve rien de mieux que de raviver les plaies encore à vif…

Mes plaies encore à vif…

Ce fut la moindre des consolations que la mise à l'épreuve de Hagrid par la main armée du Ministère…

-

Curieusement donc, ce sont mes plus proches compagnons qui ont subi mes foudres… Avec du recul, je ne comprend toujours pas comment toi, ma cible toute indiquée et préférée, a été détournée de mes sarcasmes… Quand bien même Dolorès Ombrage m'usurpant la place…

Peut-être n'aimais-je pas partager ?…

Ou alors je ne connais que trop bien la réponse. Pourquoi me montrer réfractaire encore aujourd'hui à admettre que je ne voulais pas te blesser plus que nécessaire ? Avais-je honte de mes attaques diffamatoires sur ta mère ? Eprouvais-je enfin un quelconque scrupule ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, si tel était le cas, je ne pouvais laisser cela remonter à la surface sans m'exposer à des changements que je n'étais pas prêt ni à vivre ni à assumer.

La roue du temps encore.

-

J'ai délaissé la salle sur demande. Ceci est sans doute le meilleur exemple de ma volonté de totale régression et de fuite en avant cette année là.

La nuit, je rêvais de tes coups de poings, de tes coups de pieds sur mon corps… Je revivais ce martèlement violent et incessant mais mes larmes ne devaient rien à une douleur physique…

Parkinson aurait peut-être pu me consoler… Si je lui avais offert mon lit au-delà d'un acte charnel décadent et exaltant… Nous découvrions nos corps et leurs possibilités. Sans jamais un traître mot qui aurait pu nous compromettre. C'est donc tout aussi blindé de silence que je lui signifiais son renvoi, nos ébats accomplis. Mes désirs assouvis.

C'est indirectement qu'elle me rassurait ensuite sur mes performances : par ses petites attentions, par sa présence. Elle m'a renvoyé une forme d'amour que ni elle ni moi ne pouvions nommer ni même reconnaître. C'eût été une attitude antinomique avec nos héritages respectifs et parfois legs si commun sur bien des points…

Pour autant je n'ai jamais été amoureux de Pansy. Je le regrette presque aujourd'hui. Car elle ne connaîtra jamais la réciprocité en la matière… A moins que la mort soit plus tendre avec elle que je ne l'ai jamais été de son vivant…

Est-ce mal Harry ? Je ne ressens qu'une vague compassion pour elle. Alors qu'elle m'aimait. Alors qu'elle est morte. Il n'y a pas une once de vide à combler en moi pour elle.

Ciel cela me renvoie tant à la futilité de ma vie durant ces dernières années.

Et toi, toi si présent dans ma vie désormais, tu me manques mille fois plus qu'elle lorsque nous ne nous voyons pas de quelques jours…

Es-tu une drogue Harry Potter ? Suis-je… attiré par toi ? Dois-je revoir mes certitudes quant à mes orientations sexuelles ? Je ne ressens pourtant pas de désir en ta présence. Non, c'est juste un manque quand tu n'es pas là. Comme si je perdais mon point d'ancrage à la réalité. Seule la présence de Malia y pallie… Et progressivement, plus que je voudrais bien l'avouer, la sienne à elle…

Me comprends-tu ? Tu as créé trop de bouleversements en moi ! Et vivre ces changements hors ta présence rassurante, réconfortante, c'est comme si j'apprenais à marcher sans la main de mes parents pour me rattraper au moindre vacillement…

Ca m'exaspère ! Mais assumer ces contradictions avec ma vie… « d'avant », c'est tellement plus simple quant tu es là. J'ai tellement moins peur de me tromper alors…

-

Noël est passé. Kreattur, l'elfe des Black, a débarqué à la maison pour voir mère. Et père a aussitôt joué de son génie machiavélique, sous la caution du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Narcissa n'a pas eu le choix.

Je ne veux pas la défendre contre tout Harry. Mère avait très certainement de nombreux torts, toutefois elle aussi changeait… Ou peut-être en fait ne changeait-elle pas ! Peut-être laissait-elle enfin, usée, tomber le masque…

-

Ma très chère tante fut libérée peu de temps après. Dans la foulée tu révélais nos pères mangemorts...

Ma rancœur n'était pas feinte alors. Tu osais toucher au nom sacré de ma famille… C'était ma seule identité… Merde Harry. Je te foutais la paix. Je fuyais et toi tu revenais à la charge… Tu t'ennuyais de moi ? Non, bien sûr. Mais tu répondais à d'autres obligations impérieuses, alors qu'en avais-tu à faire de nous pointer pestiférés, au ban de la société magique, assumant les péchés de nos géniteurs… Même certains Serpentards nous ont regardés de travers après cela…

Je suis quasiment certain que les enfants à Poudlard ont plus souffert de ces dénonciations que nos familles en liberté… Mais cela tu n'en avais rien à faire n'est-ce pas Harry ? Nous ne méritions pas la moindre considération… Payons l'héritage familial… Avec les intérêts…

Non ma haine ne fut pas feinte alors…

Toi. Maman. Malia. J'apprenais difficilement et tout juste à reconsidérer mon éducation et les choix Malefoy…

Alors quand tu es rentré comme un boulet de canon dans mon magasin de porcelaine, alors que j'étais dans une léthargie contrôlée, à méditer cela, alors que je me voulais enfant avant que tout ne me rattrape et m'engloutisse… Forcément il me fallait réagir. Peut-être la réaction la plus humaine que j'ai jamais eue lors de ces cinq années.

Oh j'ai hésité pourtant… Tu étais si malheureux. Parfois j'avais l'impression d'être le seul à m'en apercevoir… Seul à m'apercevoir de tes promenades solitaires au bord du lac… Seul à voir ton visage éteint de tout sourire… Seul à me surprendre vouloir esquisser un geste de sympathie…

Mais à toutes hésitations quelqu'un rappelait insidieusement l'article du « Chicaneur » ! Prohibé officiellement, et empêchant ainsi toute réplique officielle, mais si présent dans chaque main, dans chaque conversation, dans chaque regard hardi et implicitement accusateur…

Quel réel choix avais-je face à la proposition d'Ombrage m'interpellant pour créer sa Brigade Inquisitoriale ? Première intervention sans existence officielle, nous mettons fin à « L'Armée de Dumbledore »…

Juste en commémoration inoubliable, il faudra que je félicite Granger pour le « cafard » boutonneux décorant la tronche de Marietta Edgecombe… Granger me faisant rire, ça relève d'un surréalisme existentiel traumatisant…

Le plaisir mesquin que j'ai eu en provoquant ta chute, symbolique et physique, est sans qualificatif adéquat Potter…

Ensuite, ce fut le jeu de l'abus de ce petit pouvoir… Gratuit. Ehonté. Excessif. Participer à créer cette atmosphère délétère au sein de l'école fut d'une jouissance rare. Je puis t'assurer que tous ceux qui avaient à regretter quelque chose à mon égard l'ont passablement senti…

Je me souviens avoir ôté des points à Gryffondor par ta personne sous le simple prétexte « Que je ne t'aime pas Potter ! »

Ces mots t'ont laissé dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Je crois que j'en ai eu plus mal que toi. Qu'en aurais-tu eu à faire que je t'aime ou non ?

Cela je le découvre moi-même en posant ces mots, au gré des souvenirs qui reviennent…

-

Tu as continué d'accumuler les merdes… Crois moi, c'est vraiment le terme le plus approprié… Jusqu'à suivre des cours de Potions de rattrapage. Officiellement bien sûr.

Rogue n'est pas un abruti. Il savait que jamais je n'aurais gobé un mensonge aussi grossier. Son silence a acheté le mien. Il m'aurait demandé de me taire que j'en aurais parlé partout pour finir d'assassiner ta réputation Harry. Mais le Chef de la Maison Serpentard me connaissait sans doute mieux que moi-même. Une estime réciproque nous liait. Aussi me suis-je tu. Puis ça me donnait des cartouches contre toi. J'avais déjà un bazooka dans les mains comme chef de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, Dumbledore en fuite ne pouvait contrecarrer mes réserves et te protéger comme à l'habitude, il ne me coûtait donc rien de garder de la marge…

Et peut-être la Roue du temps aussi… Qui sait jusqu'où elle avait déjà tourné ?

-

Pause.

Quand te reverrai-je Harry ?

Au mariage ? Irai-je seulement ?

Si je pense à Malia c'est quelque chose que je ne pourrai me résoudre à lui faire que de fuir une nouvelle fois.

Si je pense à toi… Je ne sais plus.

-

Tu me manques.

Comment fais-tu ça Potter ? Harry ?

Mon pote Potty Potter…

C'est marrant, cette expression me fait toujours sourire.

-

Quelqu'un approche de ma chambre…

Je crois que la pause va être plus longue que prévue.

Il – ou elle - essaye d'être discret mais s'il croit pouvoir abuser de mes sortilèges de défense, il est crétin ou alors… C'est toi

-

Merlin je crois que c'est toi…

-----

_Till now I don't know when i'll see you_

_Miss you so..._

* * *

Ah ben non là ! Ca va pas ! C'est Harry ou c'est pas Harry ? Non mais franchement ! Et puis si c'est Harry qu'est-ce qui va rester faire jusqu'au 24 octobre dans la chambre de Draco ?

Vous avez des suggestions ? "Submit review" a été créé pour vous !

Vous êtes adorables quand vous vous énervez comme ça !

Bien à vous

P.O.L.


	6. Chapter 6

_**THE WHEEL OF TIME**_

**__**

**Chapitre 5**

Tu étais là, il y encore quelques minutes. Et tu me souriais. Harry Potter me souriait ! Comme tu m'as souri pour la première fois lors de cette indicible et inénarrable septième année…

Je me sens revigoré. Une force nouvelle m'envahit.

Mais je n'arrive à avoir de certitudes et toujours le doute m'assaille, interrogeant la légitimité de ton indulgence… Suspicieux, il va même jusqu'à générer des questions sur ta réelle motivation… Car tu n'es pas venu pour moi.

Tu es venu pour Malia.

Pour me demander… Oh merde, j'en tremble encore !  
Pour me demander de l'accompagner à l'autel lors de la cérémonie qui va vous unir devant les âmes magiques de vos ancêtres…

Ce rôle dévolu au père que Malia n'a jamais eu, tu es venu me le confier… A moi. Draco Malefoy.

-

Ma vue se brouille. Il y a si longtemps que je n'ai pas pleuré de joie… L'ai-je jamais fait d'ailleurs ? Tu m'honores d'une confiance dont je ne sais si je dois l'attribuer à ton amour pour ma sœur ou si… Si vraiment tu me considères suffisamment digne pour ce faire… ?

Le scepticisme est assassin.

-

Je t'ai demandé un délai de réflexion. C'est totalement idiot…

Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : celle de te hurler un "oui" sans concession. Un "oui" de reconnaissance…

Un "oui" qui en aurait dissimulé tant d'autres.

Mais tu es resté toi-même. Un peu distant et acceptant mon hésitation, mon trouble.

J'aime Malia par-dessus tout et c'est le minimum que je lui doive que de l'accompagner vers toi.

Comment vas-tu saisir, interpréter ma réponse décalée ?

Peut-être y verras-tu une répulsion à te donner la main de ma sœur ?! Pourtant, je sais qu'elle t'aime. Je sais qu'elle te mérite et que tu es digne d'elle.

Les habitudes ont la vie dure… J'ai presque envie de te courir après pour te le dire. Mais le mal est de toute façon déjà fait…

-

J'aimerais que tu me dises que je me torture inutilement. Toutefois, ce n'est pas si chèrement payer que ces tourments en regard de mon passif…

-

Mais il est temps de revenir là où j'en étais avant ta petite visite surprise…

Les B.U.S.E.s sont arrivées. Et la débandade des derniers soutiens à Dumbledore… Mac Gonagall stupéfixée. Lâchement, il me faut bien le reconnaître. Puis ton cher ami le garde chasse… Sur le sort duquel en revanche je ne puis vraiment compatir… Peut-être un peu, avec du recul… Enfin le piège du Mage Noir… L'elfe de la maison Black jouant son office.

Trop cocasse d'ailleurs que ton cher ami Ron soit celui qui te trahisse involontairement et permette ainsi mon entrée en scène…

J'avais encore en moi chaque coup distribué à la fin du match de Quidditch… Leur douleur effarante. Non pas par leur violence, mais parce que tu en étais l'auteur.

Ma violence à moi fut bien sûr psychologique : tu m'étais si réceptif. Le moindre de mes ricanements décelait chez toi la moindre parcelle de haine… Et Merlin sait qu'alors je ne me suis pas retenu ni privé…

Je t'ai encore offert à Dolorès Ombrage… Avec délectation.

Pourtant… Pourtant ! Une fois qu'elle a fait intervenir Severus Rogue en m'envoyant le quérir pour lui solliciter du Veritaserum, les choses se sont étrangement modifiées en moi…

L'intervention de notre Professeur de Potions m'a déstabilisé. Mon plaisir amoindri. Et malgré les sarcasmes qui auraient dû m'inviter à m'esclaffer très ouvertement, je me suis alors tu.

Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas remarqué cela ?

Lorsque j'ai été cherché Rogue, j'ai croisé Cho Chang. Et l'image de Diggory s'est aussitôt imprimée en moi comme le nez au milieu de la figure…

C'est le souvenir de Cédric qui a induit mon silence. Car il m'a ravivé le discours d'Ombrage en début d'année : la dénégation absurde et outrancière de son meurtre, transformé en "accident"…

Je suis donc inéluctablement reparti dans la feinte. Le semblant. Le paraître. Endossant le costume du Malefoy odieux, cruel et perfide que mon père m'avait cousu, avec un naturel presque déstabilisant face aux troubles identitaires et existentiels qui remontaient alors parallèlement, avides, à la surface…

Attentif et exultant quand la Grande Inquisitrice se livrait un faux combat pour t'infliger un Doloris… Quand à l'intérieur un doute inexprimable m'habitait face à cet écart…

Les sorts impardonnables ont toujours été l'apanage des rebelles, des tortionnaires, des mangemorts…

Mais Granger t'a sauvé. Avec une histoire totalement loufoque gobée par Ombrage comme un enfant à l'affût d'un bonbon qu'on lui a refusé… Ce prétexte d'une arme à l 'initiative de Dumbledore. Ne fallait-il pas qu'elle soit complètement folle pour y croire avec sérieux ne serait-ce qu'un instant ?…

Mes neurones carburaient alors à une vitesse stupéfiante. La laisser croire, voire l'encourager en créditant par mon attitude de convoitise cette supercherie abracadabrante montée par ta copine la "Sang.." - Bon d'accord Granger- et je tenais ma petite vengeance personnelle…

Tu auras remarqué que je n'ai pas lourdement insisté finalement pour l'accompagner avec vous deux… Une protestation pour la forme et le tour était joué.

J'étais convaincu d'un piège et que vous vous débarrasseriez aisément de cette… greluche !

-

Etait-ce l'euphorie de ma petite vengeance toute personnelle et anonyme qui m'a cru préservé de quelconques représailles ? Etions-nous si faibles et incompétents ? Ai-je jeté insidieusement un sort de torpeur sur mes congénères serpentards ?

Toujours est-il que, maîtrisés et prisonniers, tes amis se sont délivrés avec une facilité stupéfiante, la sœur de ton ami Weasley usant d'un chauve furie qui aurait pu me faire rire si je n'en avais été le destinataire…

-

Ce fut ensuite vos mésaventures au Département des Mystères.

Durant ce même laps de temps, profitant de l'absence de tous parasites substantiels – vous, Dumbledore, mes congénères, Ombrage, Mac Gonagall – et une fois le contre sort "chauve furie" adéquat employé, j'ai utilisé la cheminée de la Grande Inquisitrice pour contacter Malia…

Je l'ai fait juste parce que j'en avais l'occasion. Sans motif précis. Je pouvais le faire, personne n'était là pour m'en empêcher et… Soudainement elle me manquait…

Et j'allais pas super bien.

Rien sans doute comparé à toi, mais finalement, je crois que sans que je m'en sois rendu-compte, la roue du temps terminait un cycle chez moi et le raz-de-marée avait fait son œuvre et son office… J'étais dévasté à un point dont moi-même j'ignorais l'ampleur et dans une prescience qui n'était supportable justement parce qu'incertaine…

Elle fut étonnée.

Puis elle fut étonnante.

Elle a reposé succinctement un barrage protecteur pour préserver l'île sur laquelle j'étais réfugié…

C'est une image Potter ! Cherche pas !

Ensuite, avec une certaine patience, elle m'a convaincu d'aller trouver Dumbledore pour lui parler.

-

Pour aller au plus simple Harry, disons que, Ombrage hors de course, je savais que notre Directeur reviendrait prendre ses fonctions dans l'heure.

Or, je savais que ce soir-là, son hésitation à te porter un Doloris était le début inexorable d'un brusque et définitif déclin…

Ce qui m'était en revanche totalement inconnu, c'était les évènements du Ministère…

-

C'était le milieu de la nuit. J'étais devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore et, y percevant un bruit signifiant une présence, j'en ai déduit que, décidément, ma logique était vraiment une arme redoutable… Même à moi-même ! J'allais frapper à la porte. – Et oui j'avais le mot de passe face à la gargouille mais je te dirais plus loin comment – quand le plop caractéristique d'un transplanage a éveillé mon attention et ma curiosité… Cela faisait vraisemblablement deux personnes dans le bureau dont l'une, pouvant transplaner au sein de Poudlard, et donc dernier arrivé, ne pouvait être que notre Directeur… Qui était donc la première ?

Dumbledore devait lui-même être relativement bouleversé pour ne pas percevoir ma présence…

Fatigué aussi…

J'ai vite compris que tu étais l'interlocuteur de Dumbledore.

C'est ta colère et ton désarroi palpables derrière la porte qui m'ont retenu, comme un aimant…

J'ai eu la vertigineuse sensation que tu m'aurais su là où j'étais, indiscret, violant votre intimité, tu m'aurais tué…

Puis votre échange à vite laissé passer des bribes d'informations : un combat contre les mangemorts et Voldemort lui-même. La mort de Sirius Black. Puis…

Puis Dumbledore, dans une voix posée et si… protectrice ? paternaliste ? te disant que tu devais accepter la douleur car elle te signait être humain…

J'avais la chair de poule. J'étais témoin indirect et je ne comprenais pas grand-chose. J'avalais juste comme une éponge les émois qui traversaient les lieux…  
Tu peux me croire, cela n'avait rien de bien agréable…

Mais ne suis-je pas sot ? Tu y étais…

Mais toi tu as alors explosé en hurlant : "Alors je ne veux plus être humain"

Et des bruits de verres cassés, d'un baroud indescriptible ont éclaté…

Ta fureur a pris possession des lieux…

-

Cet épisode est certainement une douleur innommable pour toi.

"Je ne veux pas être humain !"

Ta souffrance était glaciale pour tout autre que toi-même qui en brûlait à l'intérieur…

Le propos m'a terrifié…

Bouleversé.

Irrémédiablement atteint.

Dans des profondeurs abyssales, tu étais un espoir pour moi.

Bien évidemment, je le savais pas de façon si élaborée. A peine était-ce la larve d'un soupçon dans mon inconscient…

Cette boîte à lumière s'est brutalement refermée.

Et ce n'étaient pas mes doigts sous le couvercle.

C'était mon cœur et mon âme.

Déchirés.

Déchiquetés.

Le vide absolu. Mon être baignant dans l'infini spatio-temporel…

-

Tu restais à l'intérieur de moi, néanmoins, et peut-être à jamais à partir de cet instant, invisible.

-

---

_Sometime i feel you're close to me_

_But still invisible_

_---_

_-_

Que me restait-il alors ?

Ma mère, inconstante dont je ne savais plus dans quel camp elle jouait.

Ma sœur, cette inconnue… Rassurante mais, encore trop fantomatique pour pallier le désespoir contagieux dont tu m'avais contaminé…

Mon père. Ancré dans son personnage. Seul repère. Je n'oserais dire fiable. Mais au moins présentait-il une cohérence rassurante…

J'avais tant besoin d'être rassuré alors.

On se raccroche aux branches. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-

Dumbledore s'est présenté totalement neutre et impartial dans la chambre commune des Serpentards.

Il a annoncé aux enfants des concernés l'arrestation de nos pères accusés d'être des mangemorts et ayant collaboré à une attaque du Ministère au cours de la nuit précédente…

On se raccroche aux branches.

Et on sciait les miennes.

-

J'étais perdu.

Désemparé.

Prisonnier de contradictions qui participaient plus à me tuer qu'à me faire avancer.

J'ai continué à être le Draco Malfoy de toujours.

Non.

En fait, je n'ai rien fait.

Cette période n'est que brouillard.

J'étais l'apparence, l'être officiel que j'avais toujours été, parce qu'à l'intérieur, il n'y avait que du vide.

J'étais une coquille vide.

Ce sont les stimuli de l'habitude qui me faisaient réagir.

Dont toi.

Dès que nous nous sommes recroisés, je t'ai menacé. De mort si je me souviens bien.

Si tu savais la tempête qui sévissait en moi au même moment.

Un cyclone pour dire vrai.

Et ta voix fut un phare.

Simplement ta voix.

Quelle connerie !

Tu m'as insulté en me rabaissant à rien, méprisant dans tes répliques où, après avoir affronté ton ennemi juré, nous ne pouvions faire le poids.

Tu as même prononcé le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Tu as vu ma peur.

Tu as souligné l'alliance entre Lui et mon père.

Je me suis puérilement débattu.

Et tu m'as signifié que désormais mon nom ne me protègerait plus, bien au contraire.

Rogue est intervenu.

Et je me suis senti méprisable car toute ta haine a aussitôt été centralisée sur lui.

J'étais misérable.

Je n'étais rien.

Je ne valais même pas ton dégoût.

Je n'étais rien.

Rien.

-

Notre cinquième année c'est terminée ainsi.

Non bien sûr.

Je n'omets pas l'épisode du Poudlard Express.

Crabbe et Goyle m'ont persuadés de te tendre une embuscade et tous tes amis du monde merveilleux de Poudlard nous sont tombés dessus.

Pour encore nous ridiculiser.

Nous humilier.

Nous enterrer.

Des limaces…

Dire que nous ne l'avons pas mérité, je ne dis pas.

A trois contre toi, ça n'avait rien de bien glorieux.

Sauf qu'ils n'étaient que deux. Je n'étais pas là.

Crois-moi ou pas, mais je n'étais pas là.

Vraiment.

Cela étant dit, "L'armée de Dumbledore" contre trois ne présente pas non plus une bien honorable victoire…

Alors contre deux et un sac d'os…

Des limaces…

Je suis dégoûté rien que d'y penser.

Je suis en revanche ravi de n'en conserver qu'un souvenir fugace. Inconsistant…

-

Votre sens de l'humour désopilant laisse à désirer tout de même !

-

Mère n'était pas à la descente du train cette année-là… L'arrestation de Lucius requérait sa présence à d'autres… intérêts familiaux…

Disons le carrément : elle protégeait notre avenir et mettait à couvert certains biens qu'elle ne voulait voir tomber ni dans les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ni dans celles du Ministère…

Les gorilles et moi n'avions donc que deux alternatives : ou un congénère Serpentard nous trouvait et nous délivrait (avec le doute substantiel qu'il puisse nous reconnaître et nous sauver ainsi…) ou il nous fallait patienter en priant pour que l'effet du sort soit d'une durée limitée…

-

C'est Blaise Zabini qui nous a extirpés de cette situation gênante…

Je doute qu'il nous ait reconnus sous notre forme animale, aussi faut-il bien lui reconnaître avoir porté secours à de tristes inconnus…

Reprenant aspect humain, je ne me souviens pas d'une quelconque surprise de sa part.

Je ne me souviens que de bribes éparses et morcelées…

Par contre, son regard perçant est lui inoubliable…

Je t'ai dit plus haut que Blaise avait été de ceux sur lesquels j'avais quelque peu essuyé ma morgue. Bon pas vraiment plus que bien d'autres, puisque toute la maison Serpentard, à quelques exceptions prêts, a dû y passer…

Pour Blaise, ça s'est produit au moment des B.U.S.E.s , après l'examen de Sortilèges… Je venais d'exploser un verre en le laissant m'échapper lorsque j'avais entendu un examinateur s'exclamer "Le célèbre Potter ?"…

Que veux-tu ? Il y a des réflexes conditionnés…

Bref, bien qu'ayant réussi l'ensemble des autres exercices je brûlais d'avoir peut-être échoué à un "Optimal" à cause de cet incident…

C'était complètement idiot : même si j'avais un tant soit peu une famille normale, un Effort Exceptionnel était honorable… Mais comment aurais-je pu qu'un instant le croire ? L'exigence de mon père ne visait que le plus haut dans certaines matières qui devaient me donner accès à nourrir opportunément certaines ambitions… Puis Narcissa n'enseignait-elle pas cette matière à Beaux Bâtons ? Pour qui allais-je passer si je ne décrochais pas la meilleure note ?

-

Combien ridicules étaient ces tourments face à l'avenir qui se dessinait !

Je sais que je me répète mais je voulais tant n'être qu'un élève, un adolescent cette année-là…

Finalement, à fuir mon destin, je n'ai fait que préparer ma chute…

-

Bref, à la fin de cette épreuve, me voilà contrarié grâce à toi (et pour une fois je n'exagère rien !) et me rendant dans la salle commune des Serpentard…

J'y trouve et tombe nez à nez avec Blaise Zabini qui, dans une maîtrise parfaitement aboutie d'un sortilège de lévitation, faisait voler un verre à travers la pièce, avec une aisance redoutable et impressionnant l'assistance.

Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Réminiscence immédiate trop cruelle.

Blaise, comme tu le sais peut-être, est un séducteur impénitent et il exécutait en l'occurrence une parade amoureuse, portant le récipient chargé d'un vin doux et onctueux vers Jenny Smith…

J'ai hésité un quart de seconde entre éclater le verre ou le renverser, mais j'ai finalement opté pour subrepticement en modifier le breuvage…

La tête qu'elle a fait en aspirant le contenu fut éloquente… Elle n'a pas apprécié. Force est d'admettre que le sang de blatte a un goût amer…

Quand elle a eu fini de cracher la mixture infecte et d'incendier Blaise de mille invectives aussi gracieuses les unes que les autres - aucune classe cela dit en passant – elle a quitté les lieux, affligée de ses copines, avec perte et fracas…

Le verre était, contre toute attente, délicatement reposé sur le petit guéridon qui avait tenu lieu de réceptacle au présent prometteur.

Tu déduis assurément et très pertinemment qu'une fois la stupeur passée, les regards compatissants et pitoyables des présents rabaissés, Blaise a goûté à son tour le nectar…

En fait, Blaise est autrement moins stupide que Jenny Smith et humer le verre a bien suffi…

A peine avait-il reconnu la substance que son regard vrillait la pièce à l'affût de l'immonde salopard qui lui avait joué ce tour de cochon…

J'avais un sourire discourtois et victorieux aux lèvres qui revendiquait sans conteste mon sadisme.

J'ai bien cru un moment qu'il allait oser sortir sa baguette…

Mais, encore une fois, le courage n'est pas l'apanage des Serpentards… Or à ce moment là, le nom de mon père n'avait pas encore été déprécié et, quand bien même, Blaise ne pouvait se permettre de m'affronter sans coup férir…

-

Mon acte était méchant et gratuit. Ma provocation ouverte. Mon malaise abyssal.

Blaise s'est approché lentement de moi pour me susurrer discrètement, blême de rage, qu'il n'était pas dupe et que ma culpabilité ne lui faisait aucun doute…

Mais je tape toujours là où ça fait très justement mal. Aussi l'ai-je défié, à haute de voix, de prouver la véracité de ses assertions et de démontrer que son stupide jeu de séduction n'était pas le signe d'une incompétence notoire de sa part.

La pique était pointue et vicieuse : Blaise avait réussi l'inestimable exploit, le même jour, de servir de cible à l'acrimonie des Professeurs Rogue et Mac Gonagall.

C'était exagéré. Blaise est très loin d'être un incapable. Que ce soit en Métamorphoses ou en Potions.

Mais tu sais mieux que quiconque qu'il y a des jours avec et des jours sans…

Comme ces remarques acerbes étaient récentes, elles étaient on ne peut plus à vif chez Zabini… D'autant plus qu'il avait été très largement charrié pour cet ineffable talent journalier de cumuler deux blâmes professoraux.

J'ai vu un éclair de fureur traverser ses pupilles… Puis il a souri… Satisfait du doute fugace qui avait voilé le gris orageux de mon regard. Il n'y a eu que moi pour l'entendre murmurer "Tout se paye en heure et en temps Malfoy !"

"C'est une menace ?" lui ai-je rétorqué froidement.

"Je suis tout autant Serpentard que toi. C'est tout" m'a t-il formulé laconiquement…

Alors je lui ai souri en retour… Appréciant à juste titre tant son courage que sa subtilité…

-

Y avait-il du regret dans ses yeux à la gare de King's Cross lorsqu'il m'a sauvé de la destinée d'une limace ? Non.

Etait-ce du mépris ? Non plus.

Non, pire que ça, c'était une incommensurable victoire. Son plaisir était là de constater l'humiliation subie. Et c'était de bonne guerre.

Dans mon état normal, j'aurais derechef déclenché les hostilités… Mais finalement de limace à larve, je n'étais pas grand chose.

Et cela aussi, il l'a lu en moi.

Tu m'épargneras le récit des commentaires de Crabbe et Goyle, ainsi que de leur départ… Disons que si tu veux tester l'expérience tu n'as qu'à essayer de mener une conversation résolument intellectuelle avec un crapaud et un galet… Tu n'auras pas de surprises mais, par contre, l'inestimable impression que l'échange est on ne peut plus riche en regard des sons et idées (Merlin quel terme impropre !) émis par mes deux gardes du corps devrait être sans conteste…

Mais Zabini, lui, est resté avec moi.

Aurais-je jamais pu quitter la gare sans lui ?

Peut-être comprendras-tu pourquoi il a une place privilégiée depuis auprès de moi…

-

Sans lui ce jour-là, je me noyais irrémédiablement.

Les choses en eussent été indubitablement changées… Sur bien des aspects possibles… Mais en aucun cas je ne saurais le regretter. En aucun cas.

J'ai mis du temps à accepter l'idée de la main tendue par Blaise. C'était, il faut bien le dire, assez inhabituel, et là encore la méfiance a prédominé un certain temps.

Mais le temps a fait son œuvre… La roue du temps.

Leitmotiv inconditionnel de ce courrier…

A cause de toi.

-

Grâce à toi.

-

Je ne puis attendre plus longtemps. Je vais aller de ce pas te dire que j'accède à ta demande.

Tu me manques. Malia aussi. Alors, sous le couvert de cette information, je vais aller vous voir.

Avant d'aborder cet été fatidique…

Je sais que je n'en aurai pas le courage une fois que j'aurai abordé notre sixième année à Poudlard…

A plus tard.

A tout de suite.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'est-y pas mignon tout plein ça ? Bon, il va aller voir le Potty pote Potter « tout de suite », tandis que « plus tard » pour nous, ça veut dire 07 novembre…

Alors de la patience, un soupir ému pour nos protagonistes légèrement torturés faut-bien-le-dire, « Submit review » pour passer le temps et hop ! A dans 15 jours…

P.O.L.


	7. Chapter 7

_**THE WHEEL OF TIME**_

_**Chapitre 6**_

**__**

-

**__**

Une nouvelle nuit est passée. Puis une nouvelle journée. Et voilà que commence une nouvelle nuit…

Quel sens a tout cela Harry ? Quel sens ont nos vies ?

-

Un rayon de lune vient doucement éclairer mon bureau, brisant la couverture nuageuse qui a perduré toute la journée et saboté les projets de pique-nique de Granger…

Mais tu ne t'es pas départi de ta légendaire jovialité et bonne humeur en nous proposant de nous rabattre sur l'immense salon du Manoir Moonstar… J'ai franchement connu Malia plus snob que ça ! Qu'elle accepte une troupe d'adulescents –je crois que c'est le terme consacré non ?- plus connus pour leurs vertus guerrières que pour leur bienséance et savoir-vivre, dans la demeure de nos ancêtres, est une gageure sur laquelle je n'aurais certainement pas parié…

Mais tu lui ferais faire n'importe quoi, n'est ce pas ?

Est-ce cela aimer ? Réussir à engager l'épris sur des sentiers impossibles ?

-

Sur quels chemins impossibles m'as-tu emmené Harry ?

M'aimais-tu alors ?

T'aimais-je ?

-

La roue du temps est ma seule réponse…

Et je ne sais pas quelles vérités elle dissimule.

-

Toujours est-il que je n'aurais pas dû venir.

Il m'est trop douloureux d'être confronté à tant de choses qui ne répondent ni de mon monde, ni de mes habitudes et donc encore moins de mes repères. En fait, pour être tout à fait franc, le simple terme de « pique-nique » m'est totalement étranger…

La coutume, si elle peut avoir des résonances ethnologiques intéressantes, ne m'en paraît pas moins barbare, inconfortable, voire décadente… Typiquement moldue !

J'ai beau bien vouloir me plier à tous les mea culpa de la terre dans l'exercice de ce courrier, il n'empêche pas moins que j'ai été élevé dans de la soie et que, finalement, la noble idée de vouloir mélanger les torchons et les serviettes sur le refrain de « Tout le monde il est beau tout le monde il est gentil » ou de la théorie de l'amour universel, je crois que ce n'est pas mon truc…

Bien sûr, toi, Gryffondors and Co, pourrez toujours me rétorquer qu'il s'agit de lâcheté ou de vieilles inepties de Serpentard, mais est-il besoin de préciser que si Blaise a fini par « s'éclater », il n'en fut pas moins déstabilisé au départ, que si Théodore a été un joyeux drille ce fut grâce (ou à cause) de l'alcool et qu'enfin, tu as toi-même bien senti Malia éprise dans une dualité inconfortable, entre gêne et plaisir…

-

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'évoque tout cela ici. Tu étais là après tout. Somme toute, il n'y a pas eu d'esclandre, ni même de dissensions…

-

Oh merde Potter, si je n'arrive pas à te mentir dans un simple courrier, il va sérieusement falloir que j'envisage le recours à la magie noire comme de l'ordre du possible… Ce sera de ta faute !

-

C'est dur de constater cela Harry. Cette lettre m'ensorcèle… Je l'ai trop empreinte de vérité ne serait-ce que pour y glisser un seul mensonge… Même flagrant et stupide.

C'est absurde mais ne rêve pas : une fois le mot fin posé, je suis sûr de pouvoir te faire avaler des couleuvres, te faire passer des vessies pour des lanternes et te mentir comme un arracheur de dents, sans même que tu t'en aperçoives…

-

Ca m'a vexé…

Je t'aime bien Harry.

Je crois même que j'ai des relations à peu près saines avec l'intégralité des participants de ce « pique-nique »… C'est dire l'évolution….

Quand tu m'as vu, à ton tour, au piano, l'année dernière… Enfin tu sais, quoi !

Je veux dire c'est personnel. C'est mon monde. C'est mon intimité… Et je la partage avec qui je veux…

_Je ne suis pas un piano bar ambulant Potter !_

_-_

Il n'y a pas eu d'esclandre.

Ni de dissension.

Juste un froid.

Polaire.

-

Faut bien que tu t'avoues quand même que t'es lourd quand tu t'y mets…

Il y a mon histoire. Face à toi. Face aux autres.

Il y avait ma gêne. Cette invasion du Manoir Moonstar m'a parue sacrilège. Je sais que tu pensais bien faire. Le symbole de l'endroit, pour moi, nous, Malia… Et sans doute ai-je été imprudent d'accepter sans broncher, présomptueux de mes propres réactions et sentiments… A y réfléchir, le manoir Malefoy eût été plus opportun… Je délire totalement là… Le beau temps eût été sans aucun doute le plus opportun…

Au moins dans les champs n'y a t-il pas de piano…

Au moins n'aurais-tu ainsi pas eu l'occasion de me demander de jouer…

Au moins l'assemblée ne t'aurait pas soutenu dans cette sollicitation inattendue et déplacée…

Au moins n'aurais-je pas eu à refuser poliment…

Puis passer pour un faux modeste en mal d'humilité

Puis réfréner votre insistance peu clairvoyante…

Puis être déstabilisé. Happé par l'angoisse. Paniqué. Presque trahi.

Enfin, exploser…

En silence.

Même moi j'ai ressenti la chape de glace que j'ai dégagé dans ce non courtois et ferme.

Mais il vous fallait ce « non » là pour empêcher le viol…

Merlin merci, Malia sait jouer du piano. Certes c'était de la magie mais finalement, à part toi et moi, personne ne le sait…

Et Merlin merci, Ginny a chanté pour l'accompagner…

Elles m'ont permis de partir en silence… Les sirènes tentatrices vous ont manipulés pour me permettre de me soustraire à votre vindicte et – peut-être légitime ? – rancune.

-

Comprends-tu pourquoi je suis parti Harry ?

As-tu désormais saisi le sens de ce « non » ?

Malia t'a-t-elle fait une explication dans le texte ou as-tu compris tout seul ?

(D'accord. Celle-là elle est vacharde ! Mais tu ne l'as pas volée…)

Je t'ai écrit mon rapport au piano dans ce courrier… Je l'ai écrit mais pas encore donné.

De fait, comment aurais-tu pu savoir ?

Mais…

J'avais l'impression que tu savais.

C'est ni plus ni moins qu'une nouvelle ineptie mais j'avais vraiment l'impression que tu savais…

Le piano…

… C'est mon ultime refuge.

C'est mon dernier sanctuaire.

C'est moi.

Alors quand bien même je m'entendrais merveilleusement avec tous les élèves de Poudlard et que les protagonistes d'aujourd'hui eussent été mes meilleurs amis… Je ne me ballade pas à poil. Même devant mes meilleurs amis.

Et ce n'est pas de la pudeur. Encore moins une forteresse à assiéger pour me connaître ou… m'apprécier ?

Non.

Rien de cela.

Si la Roue du temps m'a changé, m'a appris des choses, sur tout et moi-même, je ne pense pas que son but ait jamais été de m'anéantir…

Ce qu'il y avait à détruire l'a été.

Je crois que j'ai pas mal donné dans l'exercice. T'es pas d'accord ?

Passons.

Je n'étais sans doute pas prêt… à… trop de choses…

-

Il est beau ce clair de lune Harry. Le vois-tu actuellement de là où tu es ?

L'admires-tu à quatre z'yeux, la main de ma sœur dans la tienne, son cœur battant la chamade pour toi… De ta présence, de ton odeur, de ton corps viril et protecteur… De ton souffle. De ton sourire charmeur, maladroit. De tes gestes gauches mais si naturels et spontanés…

Tu es tellement vrai Harry. Tellement dénué de méchanceté.

Qu'as-tu souffert pour voir au-delà de la rancune et de la cruauté ?

Non, tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir tu sais !

Et moi, moi, je ne le sais que trop bien…

-

Mon père incarcéré à Azcaban aurait pu être le symbole de ma liberté. Une délivrance inespérée.

Mais cela ne pouvait pas être.

Sans doute parce que de toutes façons je ne le méritais pas. Mais aussi parce que l'héritage familial ne pouvait s'envoler comme une fumée dérangeante.

Trop opaque. Trop lourd pour cela.

Maman aussi ne le savait que trop bien. Elle a aussitôt mis Malia à l'abri en lui interdisant, voire par la contrainte, de sortir de Beaux Batons durant l'été précédent notre sixième année.

Narcissa savait pertinemment que le Lord Noir ne resterait pas sans réagir. L'échec de mon père dans l'épisode de l'attaque du Ministère était patent et, Bellatrix Lestrange a joué de tous ses atouts pour lui faire porter l'intégralité de ce désastre pour le camp des Mangemorts.

Je n'ai pas assisté à la fureur de ton ennemi Harry mais j'en ai directement payé le prix…

-

Dès le mois de juillet, je rencontrai pour la première fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ce fut une réelle épreuve et, sans doute pour la seule et unique fois de mon existence, j'ai pu remercier mon père de l'éducation qu'il m'avait infligée.

Mère avait réussi à m'y préparer également : feindre l'exaltation. La jouissance de côtoyer le pouvoir. Tout ne fut d'ailleurs pas un jeu : je dois bien admettre que fréquenter et flirter avec ceux qui manient, sinon manipulent les enjeux, les destinées d'un certain nombre, a toujours été d'un certain attrait pour moi. Je n'en ai pas honte. J'assume.

Je ne fus toutefois pas un exalté fanatique, inconscient et reconnaissant face à celui qui allait briser ma destinée… D'évidence je devais payer la déception causée par mon père et pour cela, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait très pertinemment posé les alternatives : soit je survivais à une mission irréalisable et je lavais l'affront familial, soit j'y succombais. Fatalement. Et le maître de mon père se vengeait ainsi de son disciple en déchéance en tuant son héritage, son hérédité, son avenir…

Je reçus donc l'ordre d'exécuter ce que mon père, Voldemort et toute sa clique s'étaient jusqu'alors avérés incapable de réaliser : je devais tuer Dumbledore.

Ou c'était la mort de mon père. Celle de ma mère. Et bien évidemment la mienne. A plus ou moins long terme…

-

Mais toi tu étais là. Là en moi.

Sournoise gangrène qui avait infecté mon corps et mon cœur. Qui m'avait conduit sur des chemins inconnus ; sur des sensations, sur des sentiments…

J'ai tout de suite su que jamais je ne pourrais réussir dans cette mission.

J'ai tout de suite su que mon temps était désormais compté.

J'ai donc dû affronter l'idée de ma mort.

-

Le nombre de fois où tu t'es dressé face à ton ennemi éternel et juré Harry t'a-t-il vu envisager ta propre mort alors ?

Sans doute oui.

Je serais curieux d'échanger avec toi sur la question… Encore qu'il ne faille pas sombrer dans le morbide n'est-ce pas ?

En me dressant face au miroir de mon destin écourté, je t'ai vu toi Harry et inévitablement j'ai constaté l'étendu des dégâts en moi.

Si j'étais demeuré le gosse pourri gâté, solitaire et indépendant, stratège condescendant, manipulateur pervers, voire sadique. Immoral. Sans scrupules. Peut-être alors aurais-je pu tuer notre Directeur moi-même.

-

Tout cela en un quart de seconde.

Au delà de la forme, Harry, je veux que tu comprennes qu'à ce moment là, en, inconsciemment, te révélant à moi dans ce moment incongru, tu m'as fait avancer et mûrir plus vite que n'importe qui en seize ans.

Mais n'était-il pas déjà trop tard ? Et avais-je véritablement le choix ?

Bien évidemment j'entendais la mission avec une reconnaissance éperdue où je m'engageais à ce que le nom des Malfoy ne ternisse plus jamais les projets de Notre Grand Avenir…

Je ne tenais pas à mourir exécuté sur place non plus… Tu connais la chanson hein ! Courage Gryffondor. Moi Serpentard… etc…etc…

-

Et je t'en ai voulu Harry. Au-delà de ce que je croyais possible. Bien au-delà de la rancœur mesquine entretenue entre nous depuis plusieurs années… Je t'ai haï de toutes mes forces et de tout mon être… Pas parce que tu m'envoyais à la mort avec ton histoire. Non. Parce que tu me faisais prendre conscience de trop de choses à un moment où elles ne pouvaient plus me servir à rien. A un moment où elles obstruaient mon avenir. A un moment où elles m'apprenaient que jamais je ne pourrais tuer quelqu'un. En tous cas pas de sang-froid. Pas sans motif. Encore moins du coup pour une personne, aussi vieux fou soit-il, que j'estimais…

Ma mère t'a haï aussi. Pour elle c'était sans doute un réflexe défensif. Elle n'était pas dupe de l'échiquier sur lequel le Lord Noir déplaçait ses pions. Elle était donc encore moins dupe des pièces sacrifiées… Or, l'adversaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans ce duel, c'était toi Harry. Et ma mère ne haïssait pas le jeu mais les joueurs… Quand bien même y étais-tu malmené, contraint et sans volonté de nuire… C'était juste une mère protectrice, comme la tienne te l'avait été, et elle savait qu'à ce stade de la partie, avec le passif cumulé par mes soins, il te serait impossible – comme à moi d'ailleurs – du haut de ton jeune âge, d'accorder ta protection à son fils bien-aimé. Ta Némésis acharnée depuis cinq ans…

-

Mais au moins avons-nous été en osmose cette année là puisque ta haine ne m'a pas parue plus feinte que la mienne.

Cet été là, sûr de ma disparition dans l'année à venir, j'ai couché avec Parkinson. Encore. Avec Bullstrode aussi. J'avais bu. Baisé serait sans doute le terme le plus approprié mais disons qu'elles n'ont jamais été trompées à ce sujet. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai désespérément cherché dans la chaleur de leur corps. Peut-être à apprivoiser la petite mort. Un début pour apprivoiser ma grande mort…

-

Comme lors de notre première année, nous nous sommes revus sur le chemin de traverse.

Je n'y étais pas prêt.

J'y suis mort.

Car peut-être gardais-je un espoir insensé que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi. Je veux dire au-delà de m'écraser sous le poids de ma propre histoire…

Mais un seul regard a suffi à assassiner toutes mes illusions secrètes.

-

Je me sais injuste de te dire cela. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu te motiver à une quelconque tolérance, ouverture à mon égard ?

Tu venais de perdre ton parrain Sirius.

Si tu étais au trente-sixième dessous après la mort de Diggory, celle de Sirius Black t'a plongé dans une chute vertigineuse…

Je le sais.

J'étais le couillon qui tombait à côté de toi.

Et moi j'espérais ta main pour que nous tombions ensemble.

Mais toi tu ne pouvais me la tendre car tu ne voyais que les épines, pas la fleur que tu avais éclos en moi… Foutu jardinier de merde... Jamais été capable de suivre correctement les cours de Madame Chourave…

-

Ce ne fut donc pas le Poudlard Express qui scella nos retrouvailles cette année là mais le magasin de Madame Guipure.

Je te haïssais alors pour de vrai. Comme un gosse. Ni toi ni moi n'avions dit « pouce » !

-

Tout était dans le non-dit entre ma mère et moi alors. Cette nouvelle robe qu'elle voulait m'acheter. Bien sûr que c'était traditionnel, chaque année, de renouveler mes vêtements. Nous grandissions…

Trop ?

Bref, ce qui changeait, c'était l'insistance de ma mère pour trouver le plus beau tissu… Le plus fin, le plus soyeux… C'était son exigence que chaque couture soit parfaite, ajustée à mon corps, dans l'osmose du moindre de mes mouvements… C'était son intolérance flagrante, quasi hystérique, au moindre petit défaut… C'étaient ses mains me touchant sans cesse comme pour s'assurer de ma consistance… C'était sa sollicitude au moindre de mes caprices…

Maman me voulait parfait pour aller à la mort… Et elle volait subrepticement chaque instant pour m'effleurer, me cajoler, me bercer… De ses gestes, de ses mots, de ses regards…

Narcissa était une femme d'une classe supérieure. Elle a fait tout cela avec discrétion, subtilité… Mais une mère ne sait pas dissimuler ses peurs quant à l'avenir de sa progéniture… Et comme je ne suis pas débilo-demeuré…

Ca m'irritait.

Elle s'en rendait compte.

Ca l'agaçait.

Parce que finalement, elle était perdue.

Ca, ça m'énervait encore plus.

Un joli cercle vicieux en somme…

-

Quand tu as débarqué avec tes acolytes dans le magasin, vous tombiez comme du pain béni...

Ma mère et moi dans l'état de nerfs où nous étions, ne pouvant nous renvoyer les choses en pleine figure sans nous faire exagérément mal, tous deux perclus dans l'apparence à maintenir inscrite dans nos gènes… Oui, vous étiez alors le substitutif idéal…

A cela, ajoutons notre histoire Harry…

Et ce grain de haine inexpugnable puisque, malheureusement, quelque part fondé et sensé…

Si je pose l'hypothèse que toi-même tu n'étais pas forcément disposé aux plus délicates intentions à mon encontre – si c'est pas de l'art de l'euphémisme ça ! –… je déduis que Madame Guipure n'évaluera jamais la chance qu'elle a eue de ne pas voir son magasin exploser, littéralement, ce jour-là…

Ce fut même finalement un esclandre très modéré…

-

Sauf que j'ai vu tes émeraudes scintiller Harry… Je les ai senties brûler mon avant-bras, tenter de déchirer le tissu, à la recherche d'une raison supplémentaire de me haïr…

Parfois, je sens encore ce regard…

Des raisons que nous ne soyons pas amis, nous en avions. Tous deux.

Des raisons que tu ne m'estimes pas, je t'en avais données à la pelle.

Des raisons que tu me détestes, l'histoire s'était chargée de les nourrir. Et vice versa.

Sauf que dans les tréfonds de mon être, lorsque tu apparaissais Harry, j'étais un peu alors dans l'œil du cyclone…

Ne te méprends pas, ça n'ôtait rien à mon ressentiment… Je me répète, mais il avait quelque chose de bien trop légitime.

Mais quand même… L'œil du cyclone… Apaisement gratuit. Inconscient aussi. Mais là. Parce que la Roue du Temps…

La cicatrice dont tu m'as gratifié en cherchant la marque des Ténèbres sur mon bras Harry me fait encore mal.

Qu'elle y soit ou qu'elle n'y soit pas, tu l'as cherchée. Parce qu'elle pouvait y être. Et tu t'en foutais de moi et des circonstances qui auraient pu donner sens à cela parce que ta sentence était déjà sur le bord de tes lèvres…

-

Bien sûr que je n'avais jamais réellement eu le choix, mais ce soir-là, j'acceptai très officiellement la mission de ton ennemi juré. Parce que je n'avais plus rien.

Sois gentil, ne m'oppose pas que j'avais à peu près tout pour être heureux, que j'avais toujours ma mère et ma sœur, mon père incarcéré n'était quand même pas mort ou encore que d'autres destins bien plus malheureux que le mien parsemaient l'histoire du monde…

Je n'avais plus rien.

Rien que d'y penser… C'est horrible…

Je n'avais plus rien.

Alors j'ai fait un choix. J'ai fait ce choix. Pour avoir désespérément quelque chose.

Mais je l'ai fait et cela m'appartenait.

Et tu vois là Harry, je ne peux pas ralentir ma respiration qui s'accélère, ma gorge qui se serre…

Je n'avais plus rien.

-

Parce qu'avec une ineffable solennité… La Roue du Temps s'était arrêtée

-

-

-

_I changed my life, my style_

_I changed my mind..._

_My life has changed my mind_

_The Wheel of time_

_I had to change my life, my style_

_Cause that's the wheel_

_That's the wheel of time_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Certes, certes, il faut bel et bien nourrir la cruauté et le sadisme comme des religions pour vous laisser en plan sur ces mots…

Certes, certes, le 21 novembre est si loin quand on y pense…

Enfin, moi je m'en fous, je connais la fin…

Pour toute tentative de corruption, c'est "submit review", en Carte Bancaire, Chèque, Espèces… En nature uniquement sur photos S.V.P. …

Oh qu'il est drôle…

Il vous en prie !

P.O.L.


	8. Chapter 8

_**THE WHEEL OF TIME**_

_**Chapitre 7**_

Parce qu'avec une ineffable solennité… La Roue du Temps s'était arrêtée…

-

Pour être tout à fait exact, mon choix d'accepter « la » mission a été pris alors que nous quittions le magasin de Madame Guipure. J'avais bouffé trop de haine en trop peu de temps…

Et cette haine c'était uniquement la tienne Harry…

Granger et Weasley avaient pourtant à eux deux réuni bien plus de raisons que toi d'avoir envie de me clouer au pilori… Etrangement, de leur part, je n'ai rien ressenti d'aussi extrême, d'aussi violent…

-

Tu étais blessé : la mort du cousin de mère t'atteignait au-delà des possibles. Hormis Voldemort, je ne crois pas que quiconque ait soupçonné l'importance que Sirius Black avait prise à tes yeux depuis son retour.

-

J'étais moi aussi blessé : mon père ne m'a jamais donné qu'un nom… Mais quel nom ! Quel statut ! Quelle prestance ! Lucius a bâti son empire comme nul autre pareil et il a forcé le respect de bien de nos congénères… Il m'a ainsi ouvert une voie royale…

Jusqu'à ce que tu ternisses ce nom… Mon nom… Mon héritage… Ce qui me teintait de fierté. Ce qui me faisait tenir droit, le torse bombé. Ce qui me donnait toute l'assurance dont j'avais besoin… Tu m'as traîné dans la boue Harry. Et toi, toi, tu restais « le célèbre Potter ? »

Non content de cela, tu débarques comme une fleur dans mon décor… Tu changes tout dans ma vie, tu te casses... puis tu reviens pour me faire porter toute ta haine… Parce que je suis une cible à ta portée… Parce que ton vrai ennemi est trop loin…

-

Tu vois je ne suis pas dupe Harry : je n'ai jamais été qu'une mise en bouche pour toi. Un objet de substitution. Un ersatz…

Avant cette sixième année, m'as-tu jamais vu comme… simplement quelqu'un ?

-

Deux blessés sur un champ de bataille, même de camps opposés, auraient peut-être pu trouver à s'entendre, ne serait-ce que pour une trêve… Mais nous n'étions pas que blessés… Nous n'avions que trop conscience, à seize ans, d'être des morts en sursis…

Et je crois simplement que je te haïssais parce qu'alors il me semblait inéluctable que je périsse avant toi… C'est simple, stupide et cruellement humain. L'instinct de survie… Pour une fois, pourtant, que j'étais premier sur la liste…

-

Chez Madame Guipure, ton regard scrutateur sur mon bras était une sentence sans appel possible...

Dans ma tête donc, le déclic s'est fait et j'ai accepté la mission. Je veux dire que je l'ai intégrée. Assimilée. Fait mienne.

Et la mécanique imparable de l'intelligence s'est aussitôt mise au service de la stratégie…

A peine étais-je à pied d'œuvre que mon plan était déjà parfaitement en tête…

Tout ce qui n'était qu'élucubrations, hypothèses, idées simples… Tout s'est redoutablement imbriqué pour échafauder ma survie.

Et la mort de Dumbledore.

-

Ma mère me surcouvait, – je te l'ai déjà expliqué plus haut –, aussi m'a t-il fallu me soustraire à son attention étouffante pour me lancer sur le chemin des embrumes, au magasin de Barjow et Beurck.

C'est là que je savais trouver un double de l'armoire à disparaître de Poudlard…

J'ai vite compris son utilité grâce à Montague, suite à ses mésaventures avec les jumeaux Weasley : le meuble était un accès illimité et une introduction gratuite et facile dans Poudlard à partir du moment où l'on récupérait une jumelle…

Restait à persuader Barjow de me céder celle que je lui savais posséder par le catalogue de fournitures qu'il ne manquait jamais de faire parvenir à ses très bons clients, dont mes parents… Par ailleurs, il me fallait me méfier de ne pas trop attirer son attention – Barjow est un commerçant avant tout ! Même adepte de pratiques semi-licites il n'en reste pas moins un personnage obnubilé par son propre et unique intérêt…–

Je le savais donc capable de me truander. Il pouvait tant essayer de m'abuser qu'essayer de récupérer l'autre armoire en « ma pseudo possession »…

Il me fallait donc le convaincre que j'étais un client à ne pas négliger et détourner son attention de mon seul et unique vrai but : obtenir son exemplaire du meuble magique.

-

J'ai servi à Barjow un discours sur ma connaissance d'armoires identiques dans ma famille permettant des voyages spatiaux de propriétés à l'autre, de mon besoin d'en réparer une détériorée et, sinon, de compléter la collection familiale…

Evidemment, tout ce propos n'était pas totalement infondé… Il y a effectivement plus de deux exemplaires de l'armoire… Les livres de magie noire y font mention à plusieurs reprises et si les sorciers traditionnels n'ont pas développé son utilisation, c'est que chaque traversée est loin d'être sans conséquences et sans embûches ! Excepté pour un sang pur détenteur de quelques notions de magie noire… La mésaventure de Montague et sa perte de mémoire – sinon de raison sous certains aspects – étaient en cela clairement éloquente… Et tout aussi révélatrice des lacunes quant à ses origines… Sais-tu qu'il faut remonter jusqu'à trois générations au-dessus de ce cher Montague pour retrouver un sang pur ? Les adeptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres obtenaient des passe-droits pour intégrer la maison Serpentard qui ont ternis les principes même de Salazar… En quelque sorte, il a donc payé de plein fouet son passage dans l'armoire à disparaître…

-

Barjow a essayé de la jouer plus fine avec moi : tout d'abord en me laissant douter de sa capacité à réparer l'armoire à disparaître, ensuite en y mettant un entrain peu convainquant…

Mais cela j'y étais préparé…

Et grâce à toi, j'avais l'argument irréfutable qui m'assurerait sa pleine collaboration…

-

Tout juste après avoir « semé » mère, et avant d'arriver au magasin de Barjow et Beurk, j'avais donné légitimité à ton regard acéré en m'imprimant sur l'avant-bras gauche une marque des ténèbres aussi persuasive que factice…

-

Avec du recul, le risque encouru m'assurait la mort si j'étais attrapé : le ministère n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de ce prétexte pour m'adjoindre à mon père – et je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu survivre bien longtemps à Azkaban – et les Mangemorts, leur mentor en tête oui Harry, c'est de l'ironie… Encore qu'il m'arrive encore d'être persuadé que si ses adeptes avaient pensé par eux-mêmes on n'en serait jamais venu à ce point là…, n'auraient jamais supporté cette usurpation et cette prise de droit péremptoire, d'autant plus après l'échec de Lucius…

L'ironie du sort réside bien évidemment en ce que c'est uniquement grâce à mon père et sa défaite que je n'étais pas encore tatoué en bonne et due forme par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

J'étais puni des fautes du père…

-

C'est pur sarcasme, mais sur ce point, toi et Voldemort adoptiez la même position infamante et disqualifiante : la déchéance devait être familiale ou ne pas être…

-

Néanmoins, vu ta contribution à la situation de mon père, je dois également admettre que je te suis redevable de ne pas être stigmatisé à vie de ce signe…

Ce tatouage…

Cette marque…

-

Au moins pour ça dois-je te remercier…

Merlin, je dois friser avec la douce folie pour m'abaisser à des choses pareilles dans ce courrier… Profites-en bien « beau-frère » (enfin futur !), je ne suis pas sûr du tout de réitérer telle expérience ne serait-ce qu'une seconde fois…

-

Toujours est-il que ton regard pesant sur mon avant-bras dans le magasin de robes m'a donné cette ingénieuse idée et qu'au final l'éventualité d'échéance fatal qui pesait sur ma tête valait bien une prise de risque qui, en cas d'échec, n'aurait somme toute qu'avancé une date redoutée…

-

Le résultat fut toutefois probant et d'une efficacité redoutable puisque Barjow a tout simplement été figé sur place mieux que par un « Stupéfix » !

Mon outrecuidance n'en fut que plus débridée et ma suffisance raffermie puisque je poussai le culot jusqu'à citer le nom de Fenrir Greyback comme faire-valoir et menace potentielle…

La déférence avec laquelle Barjow me servit dès lors du « Monsieur Malfoy » ne fit que flatter l'orgueil que tu avais ébréché…

-

Cinq minutes après avoir quitté le magasin, c'est une nausée sans nom qui s'empara de moi… Je crois que j'intégrais alors toute la portée de cette matinée : mon audace, mon aplomb n'avaient en fait d'égal que mon profond désespoir.

Ma vie n'était qu'un château de cartes sur lequel le héros « Harry Potter » avait soufflé sans le moindre scrupule.

Parce que ma famille était l'ennemi.

Parce que j'étais l'ennemi.

Parce que mes parents, cinq ans en arrière, m'avaient pleinement aimé de m'emparer de ce rôle.

Parce que tu me méprisais.

Et parce que moi, faute de savoir aimer, effrayé par ce verbe dont jamais on ne m'avait gratifié explicitement, terrorisé face à son pouvoir, je ne pouvais que fuir cette émotion de faible.

Sa force.

Ta force…

Et enfin parce que moi, découvrant tout juste l'ampleur de cet émoi, de ce sentiment, je rejetais d'autant plus son irrésistible attrait que je le savais susceptible de me faire échouer.

Et donc de me tuer…

-

La roue du temps s'était bel et bien arrêtée Harry…

-

Je n'ai jamais pris les chemins de facilité et j'étais galvanisé d'adrénaline.

Je n'ai donc pas immédiatement cédé aux larmes.

Pour leur résister, j'échafaudais mon plan.

Le peaufinais.

Le retournais sous toutes les coutures…

Mais je n'arrivais qu'à me torturer encore plus tant je me débattais contre moi-même et l'inexorabilité de mon destin…

-

Une discussion avec ma mère et Malia conclut ce que je savais déjà.

Tu ne pouvais être que ma seule porte de sortie.

Je n'avais pas confiance en Dumbledore. Il était par ailleurs trop surveillé pour que je puisse le solliciter sans risques.

Mère m'avait dissimulé ses entrevues avec Rogue et le serment inviolable.

Faut-il qu'elle m'ait aimé pour se hasarder dans de telles extrémités ?

Elle m'a sauvé la vie.

Je n'ai pu lui rendre la pareille.

Narcissa craignait trop justement Voldemort pour le sous-estimer ; c'est pourquoi elle s'est tue…

-

Je sais désormais que Bellatrix Lestrange a lié mère et notre professeur de Potions et en revanche, d'elle je ne m'explique pas le silence…

Tout du moins je lutte pour ne pas admettre qu'elle ait réellement pu aimer ma mère, sa sœur, et que ce sentiment ait scellé le secret…

Tu comprends Harry, accepter cette idée revient à dire que la famille Malfoy et Black était emplie d'un sentiment qui les animait, qu'ils réfutaient pourtant, mais qui leur a fait faire leurs meilleurs choix et que donc, ils n'ont tous passé leur vie qu'à lutter contre eux-mêmes…

Est-ce cette évidence qui est insupportable ?

-

Tu étais donc réellement mon dernier recours.

Or j'avais pleinement évalué tes sentiments à mon égard.

-

(Je ne pense pas que tu aurais l'affront de contredire cela n'est-ce pas ?

Et puis, pour être honnête, je n'y étais quand même pas étranger…)

-

J'ai toutefois menti à ma mère et ma sœur et leur laissant croire que je ferai des efforts vers toi…

Elles vibraient toutes deux pour moi.

C'était plaisant …et effrayant….

Parce que je ne mesurais alors que trop cruellement, combien la roue du temps sur elles continuait son œuvre…

-

Leurs peurs n'étaient pourtant rien en comparaison de la mienne.

Mais celle-ci était sans doute trop effrayante pour être tout simplement admise et, paradoxalement, c'est moi qui me suis retrouvé à rassurer ma famille…

-

Je n'ai alors fait que me rajouter un poids pour l'année à venir : continuer à être Draco Malfoy à l'école.

Mentir aux élèves autant qu'aux professeurs.

Dissimuler à Voldemort mes progressions quant à ses exigences.

Persévérer à être ta Némésis afin de ne pas attirer ton attention…

Et à cela je rajoutais donc maintenir l'illusion à Malia et Narcissa que je faisais des efforts vers toi alors que je n'accumulais que ta suspicion et, encore, ta haine…

-

Combien de larmes versées pour un échec sur toute la ligne ?

-

Mon seul objectif à la veille de notre rentrée scolaire était de réparer l'exemplaire de l'armoire à disparaître savamment entreposée dans la salle sur demande…

Et je savais déjà que ce serait chose aisée…

Je t'entends déjà : « Oui, tellement facile que tu as mis pas loin de dix mois pour y parvenir ! »

Pour ta gouverne Potter, l'armoire était opérationnelle dès la première semaine de la rentrée…

(Là tu vois, je savoure ton menton qui dit bonjour à tes genoux…)

-

Et oui Petit Potty Pote Potter ! Dès la première semaine.

J'ai d'ailleurs ainsi navigué trois à quatre fois tout du long de l'année entre Poudlard et le Manoir Malfoy où Barjow avait conformément fait livrer mon achat…

Escapades à l'insu de tous.

Surtout à l'insu de Lord Voldemort…

Même de ma mère.

Ma seule victoire de cette terrible année.

-

Le « pourquoi » qui glisse sur tes lèvres m'horripile Potter.

Tu vois, il m'horripile tellement que je t'appelle à nouveau par ton nom …

Les usages de colliers ensorcelés ou du poison tels qu'usités au cours de l'année, je peux t'assurer que les formules afférentes ne se trouvent dans aucun des livres de Poudlard…

Snape aurait peut-être pu…

Mais j'ai refusé toute forme d'aide…

Donc les manuels adéquats, tu penses bien, je les ai trouvés au manoir familial.

Mère conservait sa couverture sur Beaux-Bâtons, à la demande expresse du Maître Noir…

A l'avantage de Malia…  
Narcissa n'a même pas tenté de fléchir Voldemort sur la question.

Mère n'avait pas passé toutes ces années auprès de Lucius sans une certaine intelligence, ni sans rien n'en apprendre… Puis elle avait fait ce qui était en son pouvoir en arrachant sa protection à Rogue…

Alors « pourquoi » n'avoir pas fui ?

Pourquoi avoir simulé tout ce temps dans la salle sur demande ?

Harry ? Tu n'oserais quand même pas le « pourquoi ne pas être venu vers moi ? » !

-

Je crois que tu as la réponse à chacune de ces questions.

Mais pour qu'il ne subsiste aucun doute entre nous, j'y répondrai…

Au fur et à mesure de mes souvenirs….

Au fur et à mesure de cette sixième année….

Au fur et à mesure de mon calvaire…

-

Se mettre en mots est un exercice périlleux et extrêmement frustrant. Bien que je sois l'auteur de toute cette longue lettre, j'ai comme l'impression de vivre toute cette histoire hors réalité. Que je ne n'arrive finalement qu'à un piètre compte-rendu qui ne restitue pas intégralement le marasme de mes sentiments, de mes émotions, de mon… malaise.

Mais avec du recul, peut-être cela révèle t-il avant tout l'exercice insurmontable. Ou bien que moi-même je n'ai pas encore vraiment assimilé ma propre histoire…

Qu'en penses-tu Harry ?

Est-ce vraiment à toi, l'intrépide Potter, qu'il faut d'ailleurs poser la question ?

Téméraire.

Impulsif aussi.

Audacieux.

Aventureux.

Et parfois imprudent jusqu'à l'hasardeux…

Comme dans le Poudlard Express.

-

Je peux être tout aussi inconséquent et à vif que toi. Mais la différence majeure entre nous est que je sais repérer et pondérer ce trait de caractère. Sinon Harry, dans ce compartiment, lors de cette sixième année, qu'est-ce qui m'aurait empêché de te tuer ?

-

Les mois passés m'ont laissé beaucoup de temps pour analyser des choses que moi-même, au moment où elles se déroulaient, je n'aurais su dire leur essence profonde et réelle.

Aussi aujourd'hui, la roue du temps aidant, je suis assez enclin à déduire que cette rentrée et mon comportement tout au long de l'année visait peut-être, inconsciemment, à attirer ton attention.

La part de Narcissa et de Malia en moi qui m'enjoignait à t'appeler au secours.

Force et faiblesse que les sentiments des autres en vous. N'est-ce pas Harry ?

Comme ils sont impérieux.

Comme ils nous gouvernent.

Comme ils s'imposent.

Comme ils sont chauds et rassurants.

Comme ils sont doux et charmeurs, tendres et trompeurs.

Mon humanité croissait à une vitesse exponentielle à ma chute mais, vu les circonstances, je ne pouvais me permettre de laisser cette intimité m'abattre, moi, Draco Malfoy.

Car par le plus doux des paradoxes que la nature nous offrent, ce qui nous saisi le plus est également ce qui nous fait le plus souffrir. Et que l'on fait le plus souffrir.

-

Reprenons…

Alors peut-être que n'avoir pas exercé mes fonctions de préfet dans notre train voyageur était pour t'appeler.

Peut-être que plus tard me soustraire à notre rencontre annuelle de Quidditch était pour t'interpeller.

Peut-être que l'année avançant, éviter de te croiser était un appel inversé…

Peut-être encore que mes tentatives d'assassinat si dérisoires n'étaient-elles qu'une manière détournée de ne pas me promener avec un panneau cerné de néons fluorescents beuglant un « Help » désespéré et tonitruant…

Comme moi-même je ne croyais pas à ce que je faisais, peut-être ses hypothèses sont elles vraies.

-

Je me disperse Harry. Concentre toi un peu et rappelle moi à l'ordre ! Sinon on ne va pas avancer là !

-

Revenons donc aux faits.

Pour mes compagnons habituels, ne pas jouer au préfet chahuteur, saignant et cinglant ne fut pas un manque.

On peut même dire que du coup, je leur ai laissé un espace de liberté.

Crabbes et Goyle n'ont pas eu à se plier au moindre de mes caprices – ils auraient en outre bien l'occasion de le faire ultérieurement -, Pansy m'était d'une soumission amoureuse et esclave presque gênante, et Blaise ne m'avait jamais suivi dans ces exercices de pouvoir tortionnaires…

La réalité était également que l'incarcération de mon père ne me donnait pas outre mesure l'envie de me pavaner pour susciter des murmures et chuchotements malséants et offensants…

Et la réalité plus intérieure était… Ma lassitude.

Tout en devant afficher le contraire…

-

Notamment au passage de tes amis Weasley et Granger que je ne manquais pas, à leur visite espionne devant notre compartiment, de gratifier d'un salut honorifique leur disant toute ma sympathie et mon plaisir de les retrouver pour une nouvelle année scolaire…

Le geste était certes vulgaire et gratuit mais son impact immanquable sur tes deux acolytes ne pouvait que m'encourager à ne pas m'abstenir…

-

Est-ce que je regrette cela ?

Franchement non.

Ce sont des mesquineries qui me rappelaient que j'étais somme toute encore un adolescent.

Quelle que fût l'histoire.

Quelles que fussent les circonstances.

On se satisfait de peu de choses quand l'avenir est sombre et incertain…

Et me mettre à genoux devant tes comparses pour les supplier de te persuader de venir me secourir n'a jamais été tout à fait mon style…

Ni ne m'a même effleuré l'esprit.

-

Peu de temps après, Blaise était convoqué avec toi et d'autres chez notre nouveau professeur de Potions, Horace Slughorn.

Je n'ai appris ta présence et le nom de ses participants qu'ensuite, - comme tu le sais puisque tu étais présent – et je ne puis m'empêcher de me demander comment j'aurais réagi si je l'avais su avant.

Le Draco des origines, du temps de son père grand et puissant, aurait été invité bien sûr.

Le Draco de ta connaissance aurait bien évidemment tenté de tourner cette séance en une mascarade où il se serait assidûment attaché à t'humilier, et au bas mot, te ridiculiser. Surtout qu'en l'occurrence, en Potions, il y avait sacrément matière…

Mais le Draco d'alors. Celui qui aurait dû faire semblant d'être toujours le même ?

La question est pure rhétorique et ne sert à rien.

Oublions là.

(Cela dit si tu as ne serait-ce que l'ébauche d'une réponse, je serais curieux…)

-

Toujours est-il que tu as jugé bon de raccompagner, ceint de ta cape d'invisibilité de fourbe, Blaise en notre bonne compagnie.

Etais-je plus affûté ? Les sens en constante alerte ?

Etais-tu plus maladroit ? Emoussé dans tes réflexes ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, je t'ai capté avec une irrépressible certitude.

Mais toutes ces épreuves, si elles ne m'avaient pas rendu plus sage, m'ont rendu plus réfléchi, et ont imprimé en moi la stratégie comme un art, une seconde nature.

Toi et moi savons que nous ne pouvions à ce moment là dûment nous concilier, comme il aurait pu l'être salvateur… Pour Dumbledore au moins.

De là, quel meilleur moyen que d'essayer de m'adresser à toi sans en avoir l'air ? Sans éveiller le soupçon des oreilles du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui ne manquaient pas dans ce train ?

Pour la forme donc, j'ai réagi par le mépris contre Slughorn qui invitait Londubat, Potter et la fille Weasley en m'occultant.

Puis, à mots couverts, j'ai tenté de te dire ce que je ne pouvais dire. Sans nous impliquer. Espérant que tu avertirais Dumbledore de qui tu avais toute l'attention et l'intérêt.

-

Néanmoins, Goyle a eu cette ingénieuse idée de te cogner de sa valise et, le hoquet que tu as tenté de retenir n'a pas moins confirmé ma certitude qu'éveillé l'intérêt incisif de Zabini.

Un regard a suffi à lui faire comprendre que je m'en chargeais.

Blaise ne m'a jamais été soumis mais, il est sans conteste l'une des personnes qui m'a enseigné la notion de confiance de manière quasi instinctive.

Je lui en suis vraiment reconnaissant.

-

La suite, tu la connais aussi bien que moi.

Je me devais d'agir si je voulais rester crédible. Aux yeux de Blaise, aux miens et aux tiens.

Un « Petrificus Totalus » a, je pense, anéanti tout mon bel espoir de t'avoir parlé indirectement pour avertir la Direction des intentions de Voldemort braquées sur Poudlard…

Je t'ai explosé le nez d'un coup de pied dans lequel j'ai mis toute ma rage.

Je n'allais pas t'épargner des émois yoyo que tu m'imposais tout de même !

-

J'avais changé.

Mais tu ne l'as pas vu.

Car pour toi ensuite, rien n'a changé.

J'imagine que tu as raconté ta mésaventure à Weasley et Granger non ? Pourtant eux aussi n'ont alors rien vu.

Ou alors ils n'ont pas su apaiser ta haine dans cet ultime appel au secours…

-

Car Harry franchement, si tu me croyais vraiment de pleine allégeance au Lord Noir, si tu croyais vraiment que j'étais alors devenu Mangemort, si tu croyais vraiment que je te détestais tellement, si tu croyais vraiment que ce n'était que la force de ma haine qui t'explosais le nez au lieu de la force de ma conviction de tenter de te faire comprendre quelque chose sans risques majeurs pour toi et moi…

Si tu croyais tout cela Harry, alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ne t'ai-je bonnement tout simplement tué à ce moment-là ?

-

-

_I changed my life, my style,_

_I changed my mind..._

_-_

_-_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Surprise et stupeur ! Stupeur et surprise !**

**Ben oui alors, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas tué à ce moment alors ?**

**Vous aimez les révélations de Draco ? Vous aimez son introspection, sa vision des choses et ses interpellations de Harry ? **

**Alors ne manquez pas de me le faire savoir via « Submit Review » et de retrouver l'ange des ténèbres Malfoy au prochain numéro, soit le 05.12.2006 (tiens le jour de ma fête !) **

**Désolé pour ce petit retard mais ça va je tiens ma date et cela reste bien l'essentiel.**

**Un salut à tout mes fidèles et une invitation à tous les anonymes et les insatisfaits à se manifester.**

**Bien à vous tous.**

**Prism Of Life**


	9. Chapter 9

_**THE WHEEL OF TIME**_

_**Chapitre 8**_

**__**

Je t'avais sous la main.

Tu étais à ma portée.

J'aurais pu abattre Harry Potter.

Et, crois-moi, Harry, je crois que j'étais suffisamment bouleversé pour commettre l'irréparable…

-

Qu'est ce qui m'a retenu ?

Car l'idée m'a bel et bien traversé l'esprit.

N'aurait-ce pas été le point final idéal à ce moment précis ? N'aurait-ce pas été la fin de mes ennuis ? De mes soucis ? La fin radicale de tous mes tourments ? M'affirmer dans une identité que tu voulais à tout prix me donner… Le masque que tu m'avais toi-même attribué ?

Comme la tentation était séduisante…

-

J'avais ma baguette en main et je venais de te recouvrir de ta cape d'invisibilité.

Je n'aurais même pas eu à affronter ton regard… haineux ou suppliant…

Aucun rictus n'a alors pris possession de mon visage. Et, finalement, je n'ai même pas hésité.

Peut-être Dumbledore avait-il raison.

Je n'étais pas un assassin.

Tout du moins, ne pouvais-je pas être ton meurtrier… Ton bourreau.

Tueur, j'allais le devenir. Mais plus tard… Bien plus tard.

Et quand bien même la légitime défense, ça n'a définitivement rien du jeu auquel l'enfance m'avait fait croire…

Car on se relève jamais d'un « Avada Kadavra ». Ni la victime, ni l'auteur.

Cela tu ne le sais aujourd'hui que trop bien n'est-ce pas ?

Et moi, je l'ai pressenti à ce moment précis où tu étais à ma merci !

-

J'ai donc pleinement pris conscience de l'impossibilité de la tâche dont Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avait infligé.

Et ma douleur n'en fut que plus accentuée et dévastatrice.

-

Par conséquent, sans strictement rien faire, juste en étant la proie de mon pouvoir, tu m'as de nouveau enfoncé dans des affres de désespoir qui ont contribué à m'anéantir encore et encore… A me perdre en moi-même… Dans les rouages inéluctables du Temps…

-

Ce n'est donc pas un sourire satisfait que j'affichais en m'extrayant du compartiment… Et le vent glacial de cette rentrée sans nulle autre pareille a figé les perles de mon âme sur mon visage…

-

Etais-je trop fier pour m'écrouler ?

Non, pas vraiment.

J'étais dans une impasse et les choix qui s'offraient à moi me ramenaient invariablement à la même finalité.

Je devais assumer mon histoire.

Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

J'avais un héritage et, à bien y regarder, quelles que furent les douleurs passées et à venir, la facilité que représentait suivre ce chemin était une affirmation qui m'autorisait à conjuguer le verbe être.

Toute autre alternative ne se sublimait que par la saveur de la mort…

Le destin était peut-être trop fort…

Je ne sais pas.

Ce qui est sûr est que je n'avais pas la force, encore, de lutter et de me dresser face à mes propres fantômes…

-

Un simple revers de la manche et toutes preuves de ces tergiversations inavouables ont disparu. Simplement.

N'est-ce pas terrible, Harry, à y réfléchir, l'aisance avec laquelle on détruit les traces de ce qui nous consume de l'intérieur et nous rend, parfois, notre humanité ?!

Je m'effraie d'ailleurs moi-même de cette même aisance pour faire renaître soudainement l'être que j'étais en public…

Ce déguisement était devenu une seconde peau. Un camouflage permanent auquel, finalement, j'étais moi-même plus habitué que cet étrange personnage qui accouchait laborieusement en moi…

Et l'habitude est rassurante, quoi qu'on en dise.

Pour une fois, je ne crois pas qu'il se soit agi de lâcheté, tout serpentard que je fus et suis encore. Sans m'en rendre compte moi-même, je bataillais contre un certain déterminisme.

Il était simplement trop tôt.

Et la vie qui commençait à grouiller en moi était une chose bien trop fragile pour l'exposer au monde.

Aujourd'hui encore, la symbiose de ces deux moi est à la fois un animal sauvage à dompter et une… petite chose apeurée…

J'aime à croire que je suis perfectible.

-

Ces mots qui s'alignent, ces phrases qui s'enchaînent… Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir devenir médicomage plutôt qu'Auror Harry ?

Quelle dette ai-je envers toi pour te livrer ainsi ma vie et mon histoire ?

Justement.

Si ce n'était pas une contrepartie ?

Mais quelque chose de spontané et sincère.

Je ne suis plus certain de me livrer plus à moi-même qu'à toi Harry.

Néanmoins, c'est toi que j'ai choisi pour ce faire et j'ai l'irrépressible sensation qu'il me faut conduire cet exercice (cette épreuve ?) jusqu'à son terme…

Pour m'en affranchir.

Pour ne plus être l'esclave d'un passé harassant.

Ravageant.

Et culpabilisant…

-

J'ai le sentiment de m'auto flageller en maniant ces maux…

Pourtant, chaque strophe est la source d'un soulagement sans commune mesure…

Comprends-tu Harry ?

Non parce que ce n'est tout de même pas un cours de Potions alors tu devrais réussir à t'en sortir !

Désolé.

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Mais si le sarcasme ne me chevillait pas au corps comme une profession de foi, plus personne ne me reconnaîtrait…

Puis la matière me satisfait pleinement…

Etre passé du bon côté de la barrière n'empêche pas de conserver certains vices non ?

Le « bien » n'est pas un monastère !

Je devrais sans aucun doute revoir mes positions sinon !

-

Allez souris Potter ! Malia a les lèvres qui recherchent ses oreilles lorsque tu cèdes au rire…

Et j'aime voir ma sœur heureuse Harry…

C'est un peu ma lumière. Et j'en ai foutrement besoin par moment…

-

Puis Elle.

Elle que j'aime.

Sainte fée Morgane, j'en viens à écrire des choses qui ne franchissent que laborieusement le bout de mes lèvres…

Elle donc.

Elle est.

Et près de moi.

Qui l'aurait jamais cru ?

Et grâce à toi.

-

Mais il est encore trop tôt pour l'évoquer à ce moment de notre histoire…

Il me faut donc douloureusement revenir à ce moment où j'étais seul au milieu des miens.

Où j'étais le prince des Serpentard.

Un roi sans couronne, maître d'un château de sable et dont les sujets n'étaient que des chimères.

Pas tous, certes. Mais ceux qui ne l'étaient pas ne méritent pas de se voir affublés d'asservissement à mon encontre.

Blaise était et reste un compagnon. Un ami.

Et Pansy était prisonnière de sentiments qu'elle savait ne pouvoir vivre dans la réciprocité.

Je me rassure en me disant qu'elle le savait.

Même si tout laisse à croire qu'elle y a cru jusqu'au bout…

En la sauvant Elle et nulle autre, Pansy m'a autorisé à vivre ma vie.

Et je ne pourrai jamais lui rendre la pareille.

J'en ai honte.

-

Bon, puisque l'on repart vers le trente sixième dessous, autant reprendre notre schéma narratif non ?

Non ! Comment ça non ?

Harry préfèrerais-tu mon humeur badine aux abysses de mes blessures ?

Je ne comprends pas.

Vraiment.

Une petite, juste pour se détendre alors.

Mes sujets chimériques donc.

C'est prêter à Crabbe et Goyle une consistance qu'ils n'ont jamais eue !

Et vlan dans les dents !

(Applause Potter ! Thanks !)

Je suis d'accord avec toi, Bullstrode (une fois dessaoulé) avait bien plus l'aspect d'une harpie que d'une chimère !

(Second one ! Re-applause !)

Une petite mesquine ?!

Harper et Vaisey n'auraient jamais été autre chose que des chimères Potter, tu n'aurais jamais ne serait-ce que frôlé du doigt la coupe de Quidditch…

Allez puisque c'est la grande forme, une petite moldue histoire de démontrer que je m'ouvre au monde…

A Salem, que répondait-on aux sorcières sur le bûcher qui clamaient « Je veux descendre ! » ?

« T'inquiètes pas ! Tu vas en avoir ! »

(Ovation du public !…)

-

Bon, je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, ça m'a fait du bien.

Nous voilà maintenant bien éloignés de notre sujet et pourtant je ne saurais me soustraire plus longtemps à l'exercice que je m'impose.

En parlant de pause, je vais m'en octroyer une…

-

-

Les faux-fuyants m'ont retenu un certain temps mais nous savons toi et moi que plus on se rapproche des mirages et plus ceux-ci disparaissent aussi soudainement qu'ils ont permis de nous évader de la réalité…

J'étais déjà assez enclin à la matière lors de cette sixième année…

C'est ainsi que j'ai simulé mon plaisir sadique en relatant notre petite mésaventure à mes compagnons après notre… entretien privé.

-

Ce fut une vraie fête que cet exploit narré à la table des serpentards…

Je m'astreignais à mimer ton nez explosé dès que ton regard se posait sur nous ce jour de rentrée. Tes yeux disaient ta haine.

Encore.

Tu étais légitimement vexé et je t'éloignais ainsi encore un peu plus de moi.

Cela me permettait de mieux encore enfouir mon soulagement que, finalement, tu ais bien intégré l'école comme nous tous…

Même si j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait pour l'en empêcher.

Les paradoxes ont la vie dure chez moi.

-

Tes yeux Harry.

Tes yeux exsudaient ton envie de vengeance, de m'affronter dans un duel…

Or moi, je ne voulais plus t'affronter de la sorte…

L'envie de céder aux injonctions de Malia et ma mère à solliciter ton aide avait déjà été trop forte. Je ne pouvais prendre le risque que cela ne se reproduise.

Trop d'enjeux.

Trop de vies.

Trop de gens qui avaient pris une importance que je ne pouvais sacrifier à mon seul sauvetage égoïste, et si improbable…

Car m'aurais-tu tendu la main Harry ?

Cette question me hante.

Avais-je peur de l'échec ? Ou que tu acceptes ?

Avais-je peur de ma faiblesse ? Ou de ta force ?

-

Le discours de Dumbledore nous a réservé ses surprises habituelles. Après Ombrage, Snape lui succédait au poste de professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal et Horace Slughorn prenait le cours de Potions.

Snape aurait conservé son poste, tu n'aurais pu assister au cours de Potions qu'il réservait à l'élite de ceux ayant décroché un Optimal aux B.U.S.E. De douze, la classe aurait été réduite à cinq élèves : Zabini, Boot, Mac Millan, Granger et votre humble serviteur…

Tu aurais ainsi perdu toutes tes chances de pouvoir prétendre à devenir Auror…

Je ne sais pas si c'est de la jalousie, - et peut-être est-ce le cas -, mais je ne puis m'empêcher de m'interroger s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un nouveau tour de passe-passe de notre Directeur pour t'assurer un avenir…

En clair, un favoritisme éhonté…

Sur le coup, à l'annonce de cette nouvelle répartition des postes, je n'y ai pas pensé.

Dumbledore ne m'en a pas vraiment laissé le temps en refroidissant l'atmosphère générale…

Son petit laïus sur le retour, cette fois bien officiel, de Voldemort à quelque peu cassé l'ambiance et, pour ma part, ramené à une réalité glaciale…

Fut-ce un réflexe ? Je m'emparai de ma baguette pour faire voler ma fourchette.

L'exercice demande une certaine concentration et m'autorisait à atténuer la voix sérieuse du vieil homme qui laminait mes utopiques illusions.

Néanmoins, malgré mes efforts, son ton grave et posé, son air sérieux transperçait toutes mes défenses et vrillait mes vaines tentatives de fuite…

Cruel moment.

Pourquoi fallait-il que dès qu'une échappatoire, aussi futile soit-elle, s'offrait à moi, une avalanche vienne anéantir le moindre de mes instants de répit…

Ironiquement, ça allait être le leitmotiv de cette année pour moi…

-

Puis le vrai calvaire a commencé.

Chaque grain de sable égrené était un ralenti affligeant.

Et pourtant chaque heure se succédait à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Je m'asseyais à une table et la torture débutait.

Et quand je commençais à m'habituer à cette vrille lancinante, elle prenait fin, avec le cours, pour que mieux se réinstaller, sous une autre forme, encore plus perverse, encore plus assommante, quelques minutes plus tard…

Dire que ma concentration lors de nos apprentissages fut parcellaire est un doux euphémisme. Mais nul ne semble s'en être rendu compte…

Ou nul ne voulait le voir.

Et où est la nuance finalement ?

-

J'ai assisté à chaque cours avec une persévérance qui m'interpelle moi-même.

Je peux t'assurer que je n'ai pas particulièrement goûté à cette torture, toutefois, ce pouvait être un chemin rédempteur et, au fond de moi, je voulais y croire.

Ce supplice d'une ineffable langueur me perdait à moi-même et cela ne changeait rien à l'inéluctabilité de mon épreuve.

-

J'ai assisté à chaque cours.

Dont celui de Snape.

Or, notre ex-maître des Potions exigeait un Optimal pour suivre son enseignement qui devait nous mener aux A.S.P.I.C.

Je n'ai pas participé à tes séances particulières via l'Armée de Dumbledore et pourtant, j'ai bel et bien décroché la note maximale…

Il faut croire que je n'étais vraiment pas si loin derrière Hermione Granger…

Cela, juste pour te faire remarquer que, exceptée cette année catastrophique, je peux arguer de ma place légitime en cette école et que je n'étais pas que le fils de mon père. Je n'avais pas de passe droit.

C'est somme toute une assertion bien ridicule ici, à ce moment de mon récit…

Mais, je me l'explique comme un faux-fuyant (encore !) : un conditionnement qui m'abrutissait tant, qu'il ressort à cette commémoration, s'installant dans ce courrier alors que tout est si différent aujourd'hui.

Je veux que tu comprennes quel était mon quotidien…

Mon chemin de croix.

-

J'ai assisté à chaque cours.

Dont ceux de Potions.

J'ai une certaine prédilection pour cette matière comme j'ai déjà pu le dire précédemment.

Horace Slughorn est une énorme référence dans ce domaine…

Et il m'a passablement ignoré.

A son corps défendant, je n'ai effectivement pas été particulièrement remarquable.

Puis, sa flagornerie légendaire était toute accaparée à tes exploits.

Je me souviens notre première rencontre…

Il nous a tout d'abord présenté le Veritaserum, le Polynectar et l'Amortentia…

Ce dernier, le plus puissant philtre d'amour du monde produit une forte attirance, jusqu'à l'obsession…

Le plus grand sorcier du monde ne saurait simuler l'amour…

Ceux qui peuvent le croire n'ont jamais connu ce sentiment.

L'usage de cette potion aurait-il changé les choses entre nous ?

Ne te méprends pas Harry, il n'est pas question de sentiment ici, mais d'attirance et d'obsession… Cela alternait avec répulsion et rejet entre nous…

Mais, je t'ôte tout de suite le doute, il n'y avait rien d'amoureux entre nous.

Tu étais ma réponse, le phare susceptible d'éclaircir ma nuit.

Mais notre seul terrain d'entente était un éternel champ de bataille…

Si j'avais eu l'occasion de jamais t'attirer et t'obséder un tant soit peu, je me demande si… si j'avais ressenti un écho positif chez toi… n'aurais-je alors pas trouvé le courage de me confier ? De me livrer à toi ?

Finalement, Malia deviendrait l'année suivante notre Amortentia… Sans magie.

-

Ce cours reste ancré dans ma mémoire.

Il faut croire que je n'étais pas encore totalement anesthésié par ma propre douleur et que j'arrivais encore à produire une attention efficace.

Slughorn a annihilé toutes mes défenses restrictives passives lorsqu'il nous a fait miroiter la Potion de Chance, le « Felix Felicis »

Quand bien même l'Amortentia, quand bien même Harry Potter, quand bien même mes doutes et mon cheminement personnel, la réponse était sous mes yeux, à portée de main.

Un flacon de cette potion pouvait tout changer pour moi…

Et voilà notre professeur qui nous offrait une compétition dont le gain n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un échantillon de potion de chance.

-

Sans prétention, j'étais alors le meilleur dans cette salle et j'étais certain de pouvoir écraser ton amie Granger.

Tu as littéralement disparu de mon champ de vision, de mon esprit…

Je guettais en revanche le moindre des faits et gestes de ta comparse gryffondor et soupirai d'aise lorsque je la vis suivre à la lettre les instructions du manuel…

Snape, et dans une moindre mesure le vieux Rondo, m'avaient appris depuis bien longtemps à me méfier des instructions normées des livres d'enseignement et à faire preuve d'innovation en laissant parler mon instinct inné dans l'élaboration de concoctions magiques.

Je renaissais.

J'étais fébrile.

Il me fallait suivre la méthode tout en étant à l'écoute de mon inspiration, de mes connaissances antérieures…

J'y croyais avec une force…

L'arrogance m'a même invité à interpeller Slughorn pour lui faire valoir mes origines et sa connaissance logique de mon grand-père, Abraxas Malfoy.

Notre professeur a eu le bon goût de me rabaisser en ne retenant que la mort, peu glorieuse, ce de parent…

Une façon comme une autre de me signifier qu'il n'ignorait pas l'incarcération de mon père et qu'en conséquence, son obséquiosité ne saurait s'adresser à moi vues les circonstances…

Comme toi et Voldemort aviez déjà eu la bonté de m'enseigner cette leçon, je ne me suis pas laissé déstabiliser…

En revanche, ma volonté de remettre les choses à leur place en décrochant le gain promis à l'issue de ce cours en fut décuplée.

-

Ai-je un instant douté de ne pas y arriver ?

Pas une seconde.

Toi et Weasley ne présentiez aucun danger.

J'avais mes collègues Serpentards à portée et si jamais un seul d'entre eux avait commis un geste susceptible de me doubler, crois-moi bien que je n'aurais eu aucun scrupule à tricher en jetant à leur mixture, le cas échéant, une dose de n'importe quoi qui aurait ruiné leurs efforts.

Mac Millan était bon mais lent.

Granger était l'ennemie mais mes observations me confortaient et je savais que j'allais l'emporter haut la main…

-

Comment ai-je pu te mésestimer autant ?

Certes, je sais depuis que ton exploit n'a rien de personnel et que tu as trouvé une aide bien opportune dans cette course…

Mais n'aurais-je pas dû de toutes façons me méfier de l'inénarrable Harry Potter ?

-

Ta réussite m'a laissé sans voix.

Je crois que si je m'étais laissé aller à m'exprimer, j'aurais pu faire une crise d'hystérie et faire sauter cette foutue école…

La grandeur Malfoy en aurait pris un sale coup mais, en l'occurrence, le sale coup est venu de l'éternel ennemi…

Enfin, plus si éternel que ça non ?

-

Bref quand, en plus, tu as signé ton œuvre d'un _« C'est un coup de chance »_, je ne savais plus si je devais vomir, pleurer ou te tuer sur place…

J'ai encaissé le coup comme un grand.

J'ai pris le Poudlard Express en travers de l'estomac et je suis sorti de la salle sans adresser un regard à quiconque.

-

J'ai « disparu » les deux heures qui ont suivi.

Non, je n'étais pas dans la salle sur demande.

Même si l'armoire avait fonctionné à ce moment là, je ne crois pas que trouver refuge au manoir familial m'eût été d'un quelconque secours alors.

Quant à jouer du piano, je n'allais pas massacrer ce si bel instrument pour défouler ma colère et, le calme revenu, je n'allais pas pousser le masochisme à jouer la Marche Funèbre qui trottait dans ma tête…

J'ai simplement fait le footing de ma vie.

L'avantage de cet exercice auquel je m'adonne environ tous les bicentenaires…

(oui, c'est caustique ! Merci de le remarquer !)

…c'est que courir en faisant face au vent permet d'expulser ses larmes.

L'air de rien.

L'autre avantage non-négligeable est qu'il permet de mettre une distance raisonnable entre la civilisation et un coin un poil désert afin de pouvoir librement laisser exploser tout son désarroi et sa détresse…

-

Je t'avais déjà dit que cette sixième année serait celle des larmes non ?

Deux jours et déjà deux épisodes.

Tu es une muse sans nulle autre pareille en la matière Potter !

Et, disons le, j'étais une cible toute réceptive…

-

J'avais cru, l'espace d'un instant, tenir la solution.

J'avais imaginé, le temps d'un espoir, que les lendemains pourraient être différents.

Je m'étais fié, un quart de seconde, que des réponses autres que destructrices existaient.

Tu as fauché tout cela.

Et en trichant de surcroît.

Mais le destin l'a voulu ainsi.

Je t'en ai voulu.

Je ne t'en veux plus.

Point final.

-

J'ai tenu parce qu'il me restait encore la solution de l'Armoire à Disparaître.

Alors, je l'ai réparée cette foutue armoire.

-

J'ai reçu dans cette même semaine un message de Barjow et Beurk m'informant que le meuble avait été transféré comme convenu au Manoir Malfoy.

Une énième perquisition inopinée du Ministère avait bien fouillé la Maison mais, comme tu le sais, les rares sangs-purs du Ministère ne sont pas sous les ordres d'Arthur Weasley et de fait, cette fouille n'a abouti en rien.

Je n'avais pas encore besoin de mes acolytes alors pour couvrir mes échappatoires.

Il me suffisait de me rendre dans la Salle sur Demande comme lorsque je m'y réfugiais pour laisser libre cours à mes inspirations et mes… émois.

J'étais bien évidemment désormais méfiant puisque je savais Dumbledore à même de pénétrer cette pièce avec une certaine facilité…

Mais il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour me rendre compte que notre Directeur avait une présence sporadique dans l'école… Qu'il n'y était pas à temps plein. Des affaires de l'Ordre du Phénix devaient l'appeler ailleurs, et je m'en trouvais fort aise.

-

Après quelques visites et ajustements, l'armoire était opérationnelle.

Le matin du jour où je me décidai à faire une tentative, fut le jour de vos essais pour renouveler votre équipe de Quidditch.

Auxquels j'assistai en catimini.

Tu comprends, après l'affront subi au premier cours de Potions, et attendu que tu persévérais en outre à y afficher des talents jusqu'alors insoupçonnés – ce qui d'ailleurs ne faisait que ranimer ma rancœur et me blessait dans ma fierté –, j'espérais alors pouvoir prendre ma revanche sur notre terrain préféré…

Notre moment privilégié.

Aussi guettai-je avec un certain amusement la constitution de votre équipe…

Et franchement, tes choix par défaut, m'allaient à ravir.

Je jubilais d'avance de la revanche qui se profilait.

-

Là encore mes espoirs furent déçus mais, je dois bien reconnaître que là, ce n'était pas de ta faute.

-

Mon premier voyage vers la demeure familiale fut un choc.

La traversée, je veux dire.

Le transplanage ressemble à une vague partie de bavboules en comparaison…

J'avais acquis l'intime conviction que la seule aide dont je pouvais bénéficier pour parvenir à mes fins se trouvait à la maison.

Les registres, instruments et ingrédients de Magie Noire y étaient pléthore et toutes les perquisitions du monde ne pouvaient rien donner dans un lieu protégé par les maléfices de Lucius Malfoy.

Je peux de surcroît te dire que la résidence de mes ancêtres regorge de caches et passages secrets qui n'ont rien à envier à Poudlard…

-

Mère absente, puisque sur Beaux Bâtons, les elfes de maison n'avaient qu'une présence restreinte et un accès limité à la maison.

De fait, ils étaient tenus de naviguer entre les différentes possessions familiales pour entretenir nos biens et, les trois elfes assignés à demeure, bien qu'ayant acquis une certaine confiance de mes parents n'en étaient pas moins contenus et empêchés à certains espaces…

Dont forcément l'endroit où j'avais fait entreposer la jumelle de l'Armoire…

-

Je fis ainsi trois voyages.

Je ramenai des ustensiles dans ma chambre de Préfet qui n'auraient sans doute jamais passé les détecteurs de notre concierge, Rusard, si j'avais dû les introduire par voie plus officielle.

-

Après cette maigre victoire, je suis pourtant très vite passablement devenu amer.

La solitude dans ces lieux glauques du Manoir m'était pesante.

A Poudlard, je subissais ton avanie en Potions, je souffrais de t'entendre dénommer « L'Elu » par nos congénères et se rajoutait l'affront des courbettes de Slughorn qui persévérait à me mépriser à tous les égards…

Depuis l'incarcération de mon père, même certains serpentards me regardaient différemment. L'admiration béate de Pansy et les efforts louables de Nott et Zabini pour me dissimuler ces dissensions n'en atténuaient pas moins leur réalité qui n'aurait su m'échapper.

Tu vois, même accaparé par mes tourments, je restais aux aguets.

-

Puis ma quatrième visite au Manoir.

Dès que j'ai posé les pieds dans la maison, j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il régnait une atmosphère étrange, presque oppressante.

Est-ce l'instinct ?

Le fait est que je conservai ma cape étroitement encapuchonnée comme lorsque je rôdais dans les couloirs pour me rendre à la Salle sur Demande.

Ce n'était certes pas ta cape d'invisibilité mais elle était efficace dans l'obscurité…

J'étais tendu et je n'en déterminais pas pour autant la cause.

Cela devenait ordinaire, aussi me rassurai-je : j'étais chez moi et j'avais déjà le pire en perspective alors…

Mais ces litanies n'arrivaient à me convaincre aussi, presque inconsciemment, j'usai d'une discrétion comme si mes parents pouvaient être à la maison et que je risquais de les réveiller…

-

Je farfouillais dans deux, trois grimoires dans une quête éperdue de quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider à sortir du guêpier dans lequel j'étais fourré.

Dans lequel j'avais été fourré pour être exact.

Merci Saint Potter !

-

Absorbé dans la lecture de formules de magie, je fus soudain extirpé de mes recherches par un bruit sourd et régulier.

Des pas, sans aucun doute.

Mais des pas légers et décidés.

A l'étage.

Juste au-dessus de moi.

Le logement des elfes est extérieur et, à cette heure avancée de la nuit, ils n'avaient aucune raison d'être présents en ces lieux.

Mon sang se figea en moi mais je réussis à conserver mon calme.

Tremblant, je m'emparai de ma baguette.

Les pas continuaient de se déplacer et prenaient la direction des escaliers menant aux sous-sols. L'armoire à Disparaître était encore un niveau en dessous de la pièce où j'étais réfugié.

Un « qui ? » assourdissant contrecarrait toutes mes tentatives pour rester serein.

Je me sentais étranger, voleur chez moi.

-

Je n'ai pas honte de le dire.

J'avais peur Harry.

Car qui que fût la personne qui rôdait ici elle ne pouvait être aucun de ses légitimes locataires or, si elle avait passé certaines défenses du Manoir pour réussir à s'y introduire, elle ne pouvait être que redoutable ou mon père un lamentable charlatan.

Ce qui, je le savais d'expérience, n'était pas le cas…

-

Je me pris à espérer que ce fût quelqu'un de l'Ordre du Phénix ou même un Mangemort.

Dans le premier cas, j'espérais conserver mes chances de fuite et, dans le second, il me suffirait d'arguer venir de réussir à ouvrir un passage vers Poudlard.

Cela n'arrangeait pas mes affaires mais me sauvait indubitablement la vie…

Tout du moins l'espérais-je…

-

Je m'extirpai silencieusement de la Salle Noire pour me glisser dans le couloir…

Je tentai de me fondre aux murs en avançant pas à pas…

Quand je me figeai une nouvelle fois.

Sans que je l'eusse perçu, il était au bas de l'escalier, à l'autre bout du couloir à quelques quinze mètres de moi…

Et là j'entendis distinctement le souffle rauque.

Je devinais plus que sentais l'haleine fétide.

Et lorsque dans un lent mouvement vers l'air frais du soupirail je devinais la lune qui régnait sur les cieux, j'eus la certitude que Fenrir Greyback hantait les lieux…

-

Tu n'as pas grandi dans le monde sorcier Harry.

Fenrir Greyback est un loup-garou.

Un mythe.

Le pire cauchemar des enfants de notre monde.

Mais vois-tu, là où ce monstre demeurait une menace suspendue pour les enfants désobéissants, il était arrivé à mon père de l'inviter à sa table…

-

Le cauchemar n'était que trop réel pour moi.

Greyback a terrifié nombre de mes souvenirs d'enfance.

Je crois que…

Je crois que père ne l'aurais jamais laissé me toucher…

Mais il l'a brandi comme une menace…

Parfois trop concrètement…

J'en suis stigmatisé pour le reste de mes jours.

Aussi sûr que s'il m'avait mordu…

-

Je connaissais sa respiration sur ma peau.

Je connaissais la puanteur de son être.

Je connaissais la sensation de sa langue râpeuse sur ma peau.

Je connaissais son regard éteint, fixe et halluciné.

Greyback est une horreur de la nature, une douce folie dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était adjoint les services…

-

C'est le reniflement qu'il a émis qui m'a poussé à agir.

Je suintais la peur.

J'ai couru comme jamais Harry.

Si j'avais besoin d'une preuve comme quoi je n'étais pas encore prêt à rendre les armes, celle-ci fut sans doute la meilleure.

Je projetai un mur de verre en travers du couloir.

La terreur présidait chacune de mes enjambées.

Le moindre de mes gestes, en fait.

Le mur ne retint pas Greyback et l'explosion fracassante qui signa son passage me serra le ventre tant il me semblait proche…

Il aboya avec une hargne que je ne saurais décrire mais qui m'arracha un sanglot de peur…

Ne pas regarder était ma seule pensée.

Si je cédais à l'impulsion qui exigeait que je me retourne pour jauger son avancée, je savais que je serais mort avant d'avoir repris ma course…

-

Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé dans la cave où était l'armoire.

Je me suis précipité, jeté dans le meuble en invoquant la formule adéquate…

J'ai atterri dans la Salle sur Demande dans un état de fatigue et de stress inqualifiable.

J'ai perdu la raison.

Il me semblait sentir une haleine chaude et pestilentielle sur ma nuque.

J'oubliai que Greyback n'était pas sorcier et ne pus étouffer l'idée insubmersible qu'il allait franchir les portes de l'armoire à son tour.

Je ne réfléchis donc pas et lançai un sortilège de destruction sur l'Armoire.

-

Tu comprends dès lors Harry pourquoi il m'a fallu le reste de l'année pour réparer ce coup de sang inconsidéré.

Parce que je n'ai pas mesuré ma force en invoquant le sort.

Il fut donc à l'égal de ma peur.

L'armoire n'était plus qu'une immondice de bois…

-

J'ai trop vite réalisé mon erreur.

J'étais écœuré.

Physiquement s'entend.

Moralement…

…c'était bien pire.

-

C'est en regardant ce tas de ruines qu'était devenue mon unique porte de sortie que je n'ai pu retenir mes larmes.

Mais tu vois, Harry, pour la première fois ce n'était pas un caprice, de la frustration ou un sentiment qui s'exprimait…

C'était le désespoir.

Le désespoir à l'état brut.

-

La Roue du Temps semblait bloquée pour l'Eternité.

Tu me haïssais plus que jamais.

Mon peu de famille était si loin.

Et maintenant, maintenant, mes cauchemars d'enfance me happaient et prenaient corps dans la réalité…

Oh, comme je pleurais Harry.

J'étais seul.

Si seul…

-

…Alors, pour la première fois, j'ai envisagé que la mort serait peut-être plus douce et clémente, si je la sollicitais moi-même…

-

-

-

_Time, _

_Time,_

_Time..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

**J'espère pouvoir maintenir le cap pour vous livrer la suite le 19.12.2006...**

**Merci de me lire, encore,**

**Merci de me reviewer, parfois,**

**Merci de partager, toujours...**

**_Prism Of Life_**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**THE WHEEL OF TIME**

__

_**Chapitre 9**_

**__**

J'aimerais réussir ici une tentative d'autodérision hilarante, déborder d'une causticité croustillante qui m'extirperait violemment de ces réminiscences insidieuses et peu glorieuses…

Oui, j'aimerais oublier ces terribles minutes où je n'observais plus la Roue du Temps mais étais bel et bien prisonnier de son engrenage, enseveli progressivement dans ce sablier sadique et officiant son œuvre avec une continuité mécanique, dénuée de toutes émotions, et en cela, peut-être, parfaite…

J'aimerais oublier l'étouffement qui ceignait ma gorge avec une dextérité doucereuse et anxiogène mais presque jouissive aussi.

J'aimerais oublier l'appel des sirènes, de leurs chants si sublimes qui ne dupaient personne mais posaient avec délicatesse un voile de résignation sur mes vaines résistances…

J'aimerais oublier l'effroi glacial du réalisme affligeant de la solitude m'encapant solidement.

J'aimerais croire que je n'ai pas geint.

J'aimerais me souvenir de larmes expulsant ma peine, mes regrets, apaisant ma terreur.

J'aimerais oublier le vide.

J'aimerais oublier l'envie de mourir…

-

Pansy m'aimait. Mais moi non.

Blaise était ce qui s'apparentait le plus à un ami. Néanmoins, ni lui ni moi ne pouvions inventer une complicité et la confiance que nous n'avions pas alors.

Comme toi, les trois quarts de l'école me haïssaient au mieux, me craignaient cordialement pour certains ou me méprisaient au pire…

Ma famille ?

Ma famille…!

Quels qu'aient pu être mes sentiments envers ma soeur, je ne puis me mentir... Nous ne nous connaissions pas et il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour me convaincre qu'elle aussi me détesterait si elle devait jamais apprendre ce que je savais de moi-même…

Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ?

Je n'avais eu que des parents furieusement évaporés pendant onze ans.

Ma mère avait peut-être les plus valables excuses du monde mais cela ne compensera jamais son horrible absence.

Mon père…

Jusqu'à la dernière seconde j'ai cherché une lueur dans ses yeux qui ne soit pas assimilable à de la folie… Un éclat qui dirait mon existence. Un signe… d'Amour ?

Je n'avais pour repère fiable dans l'existence que la haine à ton encontre qui m'avait donné naissance dans le salon du manoir Malfoy quelques cinq ans auparavant.

Je n'avais pour toute consistance qu'une image du paraître construite pour ne pas déplaire à certains et écraser les autres…

Je n'avais pour tout refuge qu'un jardin secret qui me rendait si vulnérable que je m'y réfugiais de moins en moins pour ne pas exposer sa fragilité à la brutalité du monde et à ma propre dangerosité.

Je ne croyais qu'en des affabulations apprises pour suivre un chemin tout tracé…

-

Vérités cruelles.

Evidemment, elles répondent d'un point de vue certain et en accord, avant tout, avec mon état d'esprit d'alors.

Elles n'en demeurent pas moins fondées sous bien des aspects.

Incomplètes, certes, mais bien réelles.

Aussi aujourd'hui ne puis-je ignorer les choix de ma mère impulsés sur mon intérêt et non sur les siens propres…

Et de Lucius !?

Comment éteindre les doutes et ne pas étreindre les certitudes ?

Inconscientes.

Tacites.

Silencieuses.

Ces moments où mon coeur l'appelait papa pour tuer "Père"...

A bien des égards, Lucius Malfoy a été un immonde salaud, et notamment en tant que père. Mais lorsque je ferme les yeux, sais-tu ce qui me revient Harry ?

Un regard en coin.

Un soupir retenu sur son visage fermé.

Les lèvres qui ne se desserrent pas là où devrait fuser une volée de critiques.

Une légère pression tactile en contraste du regard assassin l'accompagnant.

Son ombre derrière moi. Scrutatrice. Péremptoire. Un juge… Mais une protection aussi.

-

Bien peu nombreux sont ces instants qui ne suffiraient pas à remplir une minute mais, comme ils me sont précieux tant ils témoignent de la présence d'une âme dans la noirceur dominante et conquérante chez Lucius….

-

Mais ça c'est aujourd'hui et, du moment dont je te parle, je ne pouvais – ni ne voulais sans doute - percevoir cela.

-

Face aux ruines de mon espoir déchu, dans la salle sur Demande de Poudlard…

… J'étais triste et seul…

… Sans un ami…

… Sans personne.

-

Tout ce qui m'était plus au moins sacré à une époque s'était effondré pour perdre tout son sens.

Le croisement des chemins n'était qu'un labyrinthe incompréhensible.

Mes rêves s'étaient évanouis comme la fumée au vent…

Il n'y avait qu'un amoncellement de nuages orageux autour de moi.

Et la pluie de mes tourments.

Personne pour me réconforter.

Aucune main tendue à saisir.

L'avenir n'était que feu brûlant des ténèbres et amoncellements de corps rigidifiés par le sortilège de mort…

-

Après avoir gémi.

Après avoir sangloté.

Après avoir frissonné de peur, de douleur… Presque convulsé d'ailleurs…

Après avoir lamentablement cédé à l'auto apitoiement.

Après...

Je me suis redressé.

Les larmes sont devenues silencieuses.

Et je croyais vraiment que c'était la dernière fois que je pleurais.

Aussi me sentis-je libre.

Un poids démesuré était expulsé du fin fond de mon être.

-

Trépasser.

Disparaître.

Finir.

Rendre l'âme.

Périr.

Succomber.

Expirer.

Comme mourir se conjugue avec un parfait infini blindé de certitudes si illusoirement rassurantes.

Je ne manquerais finalement à personne.

Il n'y aurait personne pour hériter de ma lâcheté.

Du poids de mes péchés.

Personne pour souffrir de mon absence.

-

Je savais d'ores et déjà, dans les tréfonds de la banque de données de mes perceptions intuitives, que Malia t'avait dans le sang. Et je ne doutais pas qu'elle t'aurait.

Mère ?

Un affreux sentiment, bien légitime mais revanchard, me convainquait qu'il s'agirait d'un prêté pour un rendu…

-

J'étais dans ma bulle.

La porte hermétiquement close.

Sûr du bon choix.

-

J'ai passé la journée du lendemain dans un état second.

Tout glissait, tout était vaporeux, d'une incroyable futilité.

Je n'ai pas rendu mon devoir de métamorphose et Mac Gonagall m'a laissé une semaine pour lui rendre un second sinon je serais en retenue…

A se tordre de rire.

Le comique arrive à s'immiscer dans des situations où, pourtant, il n'aboutit qu'à transformer le tragique en absurde…

Là où habituellement j'aurais fustigé notre professeur de métamorphose du mépris le plus impérial, je crois que je l'ai surprise, comme bon nombre d'autres, par ma politesse et ma résignation repentie.

Comment voulais-tu que cette menace m'atteigne d'une quelconque façon ?

Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu m'atteindre de toute façon ?

J'étais désespérément libre !

Désentravé.

Déchaîné.

-

C'était l'heure du repas.

Comme de normal, la majorité des élèves dînait dans la salle commune et les autres s'acharnaient dans leur travail, s'escrimaient dans leurs dortoirs sur leurs devoirs, découvraient puérils leurs premiers émois ou s'adonnaient à des activités solitaires que la décence me refuse de nommer ici…

La vie imprégnait le reste du monde, me narguant et se refusant résolument à me séduire…

-

Bref.

Je bouclai à double tour la salle de bain des Préfets tout en me disant que le risque d'être dérangé était inexistant…

Etrangement, je ne tremblais pas.

J'étais dans une absolue certitude qui anéantissait tout le reste.

Mes gestes se peignaient d'une mécanique machinale déconcertante. S'imprégnaient d'une lenteur languissante. Une douce torture, promesse d'une apothéose extatique.

J'aurais pu craindre l'intervention impromptue et fort désobligeante de Mimi Geignarde mais comme, adepte de cette pièce depuis quelques temps, je lui connaissais cette probabilité inquisitrice et désagréable, un simple sortilège de blocage suffit à interdire l'accès de la pièce au moindre esprit évanescent tel le fantôme précité…

Un vague soupçon me transperça à l'idée que, peut-être, l'aboutissement me serait de finir dans cette condition spectrale…  
Mais j'étais dans un tel état second que la simple perspective de pouvoir hanter Lord Voldemort à la manière « Peeves » fut d'une délectation tentatrice…

-

Je m'étais muni d'un poignard.

Une de ces armes répondant autant à une fonction meurtrière qu'à celle d'objet d'art.

Une relique de magie noire.

Une lame d'argent sur un manche ciselé serti de rubis…

Un des nombreux objets que j'avais subtilisés au manoir familial pour les ramener dans mes appartements.

-

En quittant ma chambre, je l'avais dissimulé, son manche prisonnier de ma paume et le tranchant reposant sur mon poignet, abrité aux regards par la manche de ma robe.

J'aurais pu le glisser dans la ceinture de mon pantalon.

J'aurais pu l'enfermer entre les pages d'un livre.

J'aurais pu le cacher dans une poche intérieure.

Mais non.

Ce contact me rassurait.

Me stimulait.

Coupait court à mes dernières incertitudes.

Ce contact me galvanisait.

-

Et peut-être, peut-être, dans les méandres de mon esprit fatigué…

Oui, peut-être espérais-je croiser quelqu'un qui me verrait.

Verrait cette arme.

Et me retiendrait.

-

J'ai bien croisé du monde avant d'arriver à destination.

Mais l'indifférence ne saurait être salutaire, non ?

Le désespoir fait feu de tout bois.

Cette terrifiante absence d'altérité avec le moindre de nos camarades n'a donc fait que renforcer ma décision.

Ou mon indécision à vivre.

Au choix.

-

La lame froide sur ma peau était une caresse sur les émois brûlants qui bouillaient en moi.

En ce mois d'octobre, la salle de bains des préfets se nimbait d'une fraîcheur morbide.

Au moins, l'atmosphère était-elle en phase avec moi…

-

Je me suis dévêtu pour m'offrir totalement nu à la mort.

Sans fausse pudeur.

Sans déguisement.

Vierge de mon passé, de mon passif...

La mélancolie m'imprégnait, me guidait, m'anéantissait mais, bizarrement, je ne la percevais plus... Trop habitué à elle…

-

Lorsque je me glissai dans l'eau, je me sentis flotter, au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

Le temps était une vague inconnue et j'acquérrai en même temps l'absolue certitude que la Roue du Temps accomplissait de nouveau doucement son œuvre…

Sur la petite distance qu'il restait à parcourir…

-

J'étais apaisé et calme.

Serein et posé.

Je baignais ainsi, indéterminé, dans un vide intersidéral, magique et humain.

Lorsque je relevai la tête, je ne fus pas vraiment surpris des larmes qui pleuraient de leur propre volonté sur mon visage.

Je ne leur cherchai pas sens.

Je devinais confusément que cela eût été dangereux à mes projets.

Je serais incapable de dire ce que pouvait refléter mon visage.

Ma peau était toujours aussi diaphane et j'eus la brève esquisse d'un sourire de satisfaction à l'absence de toute marque des Ténèbres sur mon bras.

Lui aussi serait ainsi confronté à ma disparition par la stupeur. Je l'espérais tout du moins.

-

Je m'emparai avec une délicatesse précautionneuse du poignard que j'avais déposé au bord de la baignoire qui tient plus lieu de piscine qu'autre chose…

Je m'étonnai un instant de son poids que je trouvai soudain accru, mais ne m'en formalisai pas.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil circulaire à l'environnement.

Ultime doute ?

Mais rien de me retenir.

Je sortis mon avant-bras gauche de l'eau alors à son tour et l'exposai, paume vers le haut, à mes résolutions…

Le baiser de la lame fut vif.

Un éclair tranchant dont j'ignorai assez aisément la douleur pour me concentrer sur la teinte rouge qui maculait avidement ma peau blanche.

Chaque palpitation de mon cœur fut alors un écho redoutable et lascif à mon être tout entier. Comme une question redondante, posée inlassablement…

Interrogeant la légitimité de cet acte absolu et définitif…

-

Puis l'onde de choc.

La peur triomphante reprenant l'assaut de la moindre parcelle de mon âme déjà vaincue…

-

Pour toute réponse, je plongeai mon bras sous l'eau.

Bêtement soucieux de faire disparaître cette honteuse angoisse, cette perturbante indécision…

-

Je n'essayai pas de répéter l'acte sur mon autre bras.

Cela me semblait alors totalement superflu.

Je lâchai donc le poignard voleur de mon sang et l'entendis, comme en second plan, brièvement toucher le fond… Dans un résonnement métallique.

-

Toucher le fond…

Comme moi.

Comme moi….

-

Comment décrire ces secondes hors du temps Harry ?

C'est un étrange repos.

Jamais ne s'éteint vraiment la conviction de son aspect illusoire.

Jamais le parcours ne s'efface…

Jamais les indices qui ont balisé ce chemin ne sombrent dans les abysses, comme on l'espérait, comme on le souhaitait…

La vie s'échappe indubitablement et chaque soubresaut est le murmure d'une accusation silencieuse et culpabilisante…

La peur ne cède rien.

En fait, c'est un cauchemar aux allures de rêve.

-

J'ai glissé progressivement dans une fatigue inqualifiable et ce tableau d'une mer rouge sang enveloppant mon corps blafard était une déchirure nourrissant encore les larmes que je croyais taries…

-

J'ai eu peur.

J'ai eu mal.

Mais lorsque j'ai sombré dans l'inconscient, je n'avais encore aucun regret de cet acte irréparable qui cicatrisera mon âme à tout jamais…

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Time,_

_Time,_

_Time_

_Closed is your mind"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Hormis mon "sauveur", tu es le premier à prendre connaissance de cet épisode de ma vie.

Je n'ai pas eu le courage d'affronter le regard de Malia sur ce terrain.

Je n'en conçois pas une réelle culpabilité, même aujourd'hui.

Mais, si je dois être rassurant, je n'ai aucun remord de n'avoir pas succombé à ma tentative de suicide.

Même si sur ce dernier point, il m'a fallu du temps.

-

Lorsque vingt-quatre heures plus tard je me suis réveillé, seul, dans ma chambre, lorsque j'ai cligné des yeux, incrédule face à ce décor que je ne connaissais que trop bien, je ne saurais traduire avec certitude la sensation qui s'est emparée de moi.

-

Un soupir amer.

Un soulagement.

Et un sanglot incoercible.

Puis, le refus de penser.

-

Ce sont Blaise et Pansy qui sont venus s'inquiéter de mon sort après mon absence aux cours de la journée.

Zabini était passé le matin mais avait trouvé un mot sur ma porte relativement dissuasif quant à toute velléité à me déranger…

Leur présence était une chaleur incroyable.

Lequel m'avait sauvé ? Peut-être les deux ?

Cependant il ne fallait pas être "Hermione Granger" pour recouper les informations et vite déduire qu'aucun des deux n'était mon sauveur, ni même au courant de mes aspirations morbides…

Qui alors ?

-

Je me sentais étonnamment serein et repris rapidement (trop ?) une certaine vigueur.

Je ne supportai pas longtemps la sollicitude de Pansy sur ma pâleur mortuaire et les silences de Blaise étaient bien trop lourds de soupçons pour les affronter sans risque…

Ils réussirent à me dérider en me narrant Crabbe victime d'une pousse d'ongles de pieds à une vitesse alarmante, résultat d'un quelconque sort dont on n'avait encore identifié l'auteur.

Réflexe ? J'ai aussitôt pensé à toi…

Mais de cause à effet, l'image que mon esprit m'a adressé n'avait rien de bien reluisante.

Pourquoi ton nom et le mien ne pouvaient-ils que s'associer pour former une aura de Haine ?

-

Que me fallait-il de plus pour comprendre que la souffrance était toujours là, tapie en moi, à l'affût pour me taillader avec autant d'efficacité que les griffes de Greyback dès que je relâchais naïvement l'attention ?

Mon soupir ne fut pas sanglot cette fois.

D'une résignation peinée toutefois.

-

Congédier Pansy et Blaise fut d'une efficacité redoutable à mes sens en alerte…

Et je me rendormis sans autre forme de procès.

-

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai étrangement ragaillardi… Certaines décisions se prennent dans l'inconscient dit-on.

Je n'avais pas su trouver la Mort, ou celle-ci n'avait pas voulu de moi, il me fallait donc me confronter à la vie. Quelque douloureuse qu'elle fût.

-

En m'habillant et en retrouvant ma baguette, je trouvai une carte.

Une belle écriture fine habillait d'un texte gracieux le papier parcheminé :

_"L'incident est clos. Ne vous perdez plus sur des voies désavouées des sentiments que vous abritez. Si vous daignez emprunter un chemin différent, mais sans doute tout aussi angoissant, veuillez noter que l'accès au bureau du Directeur vous sera possible par offrande à la gargouille du simple mot Crocomenthe."_

-

Le mot n'était pas signé.

Je ne découvrirais l'identité de son auteur que durant l'année suivante.

-

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je cédai toutefois à l'impérieux sentiment qui m'invitait à faire confiance à cette… personne.

Cela, malheureusement, ne voulait pas dire suivre ses conseils…

* * *

**Nous voilà finir cette année 2006 pour "The Wheel Of Time" sur ces mots.**

**La suite viendra, mais plus tard.**

**J'ai besoin de temps. Besoin de vacances et de recul sur cette fic. **

**Mon histoire n'encourageant pas la fibre yaoïste de la majorité – semble t-il – des lecteurs de ce site, mon lectorat va s'amenuisant…**

**Et je ne veux pas sombrer à des tentations malsaines en écrivant des scènes érotiques de quelque nature qu'elles soient pour attirer complaisamment du monde. **

**En outre, je ne sais pas si mon histoire traîne en longueur, si elle dérange, si je maintiens une qualité suffisante ?**

**Bien évidemment, si j'en crois mes reviews, je n'ai pas lieu d'en douter. Tout du moins deux reviews sur le dernier chapitre sont-elles représentatives ?**

**Je n'ai jusqu'ici eu que des retours élogieux et je tiens à remercier celles (car force est d'admettre que la masculinité est cruellement absente !) qui me soutiennent et pour lesquelles j'écrirai jusqu'au bout cette histoire : Na'o, Eiwazenh** **, Elanbanshee et Gelodet. **

**Fidèles parmi les fidèles, merci de vos mots.**

**Je remercie également Mychka pour sa bêta-lecture (qui vous épargne des saignements oculaires majeurs à la vision de certaines fautes d'orthographe pour lesquelles je suis impardonnable) et pour ses justes conseils.**

**Draco viendra vous souhaiter une bonne année le mardi 16 janvier 2007.**

**Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. **

**Prism Of Life.**


	11. Chapter annexe

_**The wheel of time**_

**Horreur et damnation !**

**Ceci n'est pas le chapitre que vous escomptiez !**

**La roue du temps a lamentablement crevé en ce début d'année et Draco nous a fait une sortie de route… Bon rien de vraiment grave en fait et l'auteur se donne les excuses qu'il peut… Le nouveau chapitre est écrit, n'ayez aucune crainte, mais il a retenu l'insatisfaction de son père et n'a pas encore passé l'épreuve de la correction… En conséquence un léger retard contrecarre mes plans d'édition…**

**Oyez ! Oyez ! Veuillez noter donc dans vos agendas tout neufs 2007 que c'est le mardi 23 janvier que la suite de l'histoire viendra caresser vos douces attentions et réchauffer mes ambitions… Le tout rimant sur émotion n'est-ce pas ???**

**Trèves de palabres, je vous présente à tous mes bons vœux pour cette nouvelle année et vous souhaite tous en parfaite santé et condition pour poursuivre cette aventure.**

**J'ai un retard dans mes reviews mais n'oublierai personne dans la semaine à venir (promis ! juré ! craché !)**

**Je n'avais pas le cœur de vous laisser sans rien pour patienter (et accessoirement m'excuser) : quelques poèmes donc que nous attribuerons à la plume de notre Draco… Je vous fais confiance pour garder le secret parce que je crois bien qu'il ne les a jusqu'ici montrer à personne et qu'il n'est pas dans son attention de jamais les divulguer…**

* * *

_ANNEXE_

* * *

__

Passe et trépasse

L'espoir, une trace

Vers cet étrange besoin

De l'ami, de quelqu'un

-

Il feint, il hésite,

Et le cœur qui palpite

Il tâtonne : prudent ou sournois ?

Il ne sait pas, troublant mon émoi

-

Et passe et repasse

Cet espoir, cette trace,

De cet étrange besoin

D'un ami… De quelqu'un…

-

Je frémis, je frissonne

Lorsque ses pas résonnent

Inconscient ? Insouciant ? Peureux ?

Quel est le plus atteint des deux ?

-

Et il passe et repasse

Mon espoir, ma trace,

Ce stupide besoin

D'être l'ami de quelqu'un

-

Il ne sait plus ou n'a jamais su

Il n'y a ni vainqueur, ni vaincu

Et je me lasse de l'image

D'un, peut-être, mirage…

-

Et s'efface et trépasse

L'espoir comme la trace

Reste sur la faim ô cruel besoin

De devenir un ami. Devenir quelqu'un.

-

* * *

-

Le ciel est grisé de nuages

Le temps se fond au travers des âges

Le blues, un cafard, nouveau voyage

Se forme en nous un étrange orage.

-

Juste besoin de pleurer.

-

-

Je n'ai pas été un enfant sage

Ne sais plus du tout tourner la page

Comme l'oiseau prisonnier de sa cage

Je larve inlassablement mon courage.

-

Mais juste envie de pleurer.

-

-

S'accumulent les images

S'entassent les dommages

Il n'y a a pas de présage

Ni même aucun adage.

-

Juste l'envie de pleurer.

-

-

Un frisson de passage

Bloqué entre deux étages

Et quand l'âme est volage

Il faut bien rendre hommage

-

A l'envie de pleurer…

-

-

Alarme.

Perle une larme.

Qui comme un charme

Te désarme.

-

Juste besoin de pleurer.

-

-

Tu peux te faire croire que tu ne sais plus faire

Tu peux te faire croire que ce n'est ton affaire

Tu peux t'enorgueillir de ton armure de fer,

Tu peux faire semblant sans en avoir l'air

Mais sans crier garde elle revient te plaire

Cette putain d'envie de pleurer.

-

-

Quand s'embrase doucement ta rage

Quand voluptueusement tu loupes ton virage

Viens te reposer à ce trouble rivage

Et cède à ce naufrage sur ton doux visage…

-

Juste envie de pleurer.

-

-

* * *

-

Une nuée d'images ravage ses pensées

Incontrôlables, elles le transportent ailleurs.

Kyrielle d'émotions cruelles à pure beauté

Sa psyché exulte d'un trouble violent : la peur.

-

S'effondre alors les trésors de son âme

Engloutissant sa raison sans fracas, ni heurts

Sourde douleur qui dans son être se pâme

Il ne résiste plus et cède à ses pleurs.

-

Et pourtant ce n'est pas le début de la fin

Que ce retour sur soi-même, cette étrange errance…

Il lui faut assouvir sa faim sur ce chemin

Car dure est l'épreuve que le retour à l'innocence…

-

Où s'en vont ces mots que l'on gomme

Qui s'effacent par magie d'une feuille noircie ?

Où s'en vont les sentiments de l'homme

Lorsque son cœur blessé saigne la vie ?

-

Où s'en vont ces paroles que l'on lance

Conseils qu'amicalement on donne ?

Où s'en vont ces notes que l'on danse

Cette musique prescrite par tonne ?

-

Où s'en vont les baisers volés

Qui dans un ultime écho résonnent ?

Où s'en vont les moments de complicité

Si ni l'un ni l'autre ne se pardonne ?

-

Certains dans une leste mobilité s'enfuient

A travers le temps des âges et de la nuit ;

D'autres expressément se sont enfouis

Dans la mémoire afin qu'on les oublie…

-

-

* * *

-

Il est étrange de regarder

Une simple bougie se cousumer.

Elle se dresse fièrement

A sa naissance, au firmament

-

De sa vie, de son existence

Avant que la flamme ne danse.

Mais petit à petit la mèche

Est dévorée par la morsure sèche,

-

Et la bougie commence à pleurer

Son sang, sa sève, son être entier…

Et le feu grignote toujours plus

Tandis que la cire glisse sur le corps nu.

-

Puis l'agonie, le chant d'une vie

Arrive à terme pour (nous) plonger dans la nuit.

Seules témoins, des larmes qui durcissent

Dans les consciences, la douleur s'immisce.

-

-

* * *

-

Il pleut dans son regard

Les larmes d'un soir

C'est une des versions

De ce qu'est la passion.

-

Ses mains caressent sa joue

Ecrasent ces cailloux

D'eau pure et sincère,

Mine de diamants amers

-.

Et c'est d'un champ de ruines

Que son visage s'illumine

Un doux arrondi terrain

Où une flamme s'éteint.

-

C'est un sentiment profond

Dévasté par la raison,

Son cœur se soulève

A la mémoire d'un rêve.

-

-

* * *

-

Et de nouveau ce crayon emporte ma main

Entraîne mon âme dans les méandres d'un trouble destin

La plume glisse et épouse encore une autre vierge

Les passions se dessinent à la lueur d'un triste cierge.

-

Et de nouveau je m'envole vers la folie et les larmes

Impossible de savoir par avance quelles seront les armes

Utilisées pour cet inexorable et impudique combat

Qui me ronge peu à peu, guide à l'inconnu trépas.

-

Et de nouveau une tendre musique d'ambiance

Déchaîne la fureur du cafard en transe

Mélancolique mon âme, dans un déchirement se vide

Je suis attiré par l'infini de cet abîme…

-

Et de nouveau, la fumée brutale d'une cigarette

Chante la mort, douce symphonie muette,

Et tandis que s'amassent naturellement les cendres

Je cherche, recherche, essaie de me comprendre…

-

-

* * *

**Si ça vous inspire quelque chose rien ne vous empêche de submitter de la review… Of course (so poor english…)**

**Je vous attends la semaine prochaine et réciproquement… D'accord ?**

**Prism Of Life. **


	12. Chapter 12

_**THE WHEEL OF TIME**_

_-_

_Chapitre 10_

-

-

Harry,

-

Voilà bien longtemps que je t'ai délaissé. Je t'ai quitté sur ce bureau, incapable d'écrire plus avant.

Le besoin d'une pause s'est fait sentencieux et les heures se sont transformées en jours… Il y a donc déjà deux semaines de cela que cette lettre s'est trouvée suspendue sans que je retrouve le courage de m'épancher plus avant sur les fils de notre histoire…

Oh, je ne t'ai pas totalement abandonné… J'ai relu cette missive depuis le début…

J'ai forcément été tenté de modifier des passages : les compléter ou les effacer.

Les reformuler ou les transformer.

Je ne l'ai pas fait pourtant.

-

Y a succédé l'inévitable envie de mettre un terme à l'exercice : bâcler la fin ou carrément tout arrêter et oublier ces feuilles à une autre destinée…

-

Et pourtant, j'y reviens aujourd'hui.

Une force inexpugnable me ramenant face à moi-même sans qu'aucun évènement pourtant ne m'y invite explicitement…

J'ai vécu cet intermède normalement, sans heurt ni fracas. Poursuivant ma vie comme si de rien n'était…

Mais comment éluder ce sentiment d'inachevé ?

Comment ignorer les vides qui perdurent dans nos quotidiens ?

Parce qu'il y a tant de silences entre nous.

Tant de non-dits.

Tant de mots qui sont pourtant accouchés sur ce papier et qui ne seront jamais capables de franchir mes lèvres…

-

Je mens.

Mal.

-

Pour une fois.

-

Il s'est passé quelque chose qui a guidé mes pas vers ce secrétaire ce soir.

Le ministère a enfin débloqué le dossier de mon héritage.

Le royaume Malfoy est à mes pieds.

Je suis au sommet d'un empire financier et matériel vertigineux.

Le droit a eu raison des réticences administratives et politiques.

Le legs de mon père et de ma mère est un soulagement et un poids incommensurable.

Malia touche également sa part du gâteau puisque l'héritage de la famille Black n'est pas négligeable.

Et votre prochain mariage te donnera légitimement accès à cette part qui aurait dû te revenir puisque tu es toi-même affilié à ce nom de famille par ton parrain.

-

Nous étions donc trois ce jour devant ce notaire gobelin qui, par ses sourires torves et mielleux, dissimulait mal son obséquiosité et son intéressement…

Ma sœur et moi occupions les deux sièges face à cet administrateur et toi, toi tu te tenais droit comme un i derrière ta dulcinée.

Protecteur.

Soutien indéfectible.

Et à l'annonce de cette nouvelle que je ne saurai déterminer posément bonne ou mauvaise – encore que la vérité soit vraisemblablement entre les deux – alors que ta main gauche était dans celle que ma sœur t'avait tendue en amarrage, j'ai soudain senti une pression sur mon épaule. Rassurante, freinant le vertige.

Approbatrice et légitimant mieux qu'aucun document officiel cette succession douteuse…

-

Et ce geste simple et gratuit, spontané, sans que tu ne saches tout.

-

Tu acceptes complaisamment, peut-être naïvement, les vides entre nous. Mais pour moi Harry, c'est insupportable… Je me sentirai lavé, j'accepterai ton pardon uniquement quand tu sauras tout.

Quand je serai vraiment digne de ta confiance et que tu feras tes choix en connaissance de cause…

Mais pas avant.

Non, pas avant.

-

D'où mon retour à ces lignes qui s'enchaînent à nouveau avec une facilité qui me laisse perplexe et dubitatif…

-

-

J'ai moi-même suspendu la roue du temps sur un épisode dont le contenu n'est certainement pas pour rien dans cette pause prolongée…

Mes réticences à poursuivre sont autant dues à ma douleur ressurgissant glorieusement face à cet évènement qu'à ma bêtise qui y a succédé.

Et si je n'ai l'outrecuidance d'aucune fierté face au premier, il est encore plus évident que le temps véhicule sur moi une certaine honte face au second…

-

Ni mon échec à mourir, ni mon sauveur mystérieux, ne m'ont redonné goût à la vie ou même gommé les amertumes qui avaient généré mon passage à l'acte.

J'étais résigné et à ce titre, je suis devenu un zombie, refoulant moi-même mes capacités de réflexion…

Ou, plus honnêtement, je les ai consacrées uniquement à la réparation de l'armoire à disparaître.

Le reste en a forcément pâti.

Etudes et tout autre projet…

Même les desseins les plus sombres.

Or, dès le surlendemain de mon bain écarlate dans la salle d'eau des préfets, je recevais une missive de ma mère.

Codée.

Qui n'était donc qu'un ordre de la clique mangemoresque du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

On m'y enjoignait fortement à un début de résultat, ce qui, jusqu'alors ne semblait guère probant…

On m'y informait également d'une collaboration efficiente et hors de tout soupçon en la personne de Rosmerta, la patronne des Trois Balais sur Pré au Lard.

L'Imperium lui ôtait toutes velléités à sa collaboration naturelle à Dumbledore et l'assignait inversement à se plier à nos services.

Aux miens et à ceux de Voldemort et consorts…

-

S'en est suivi l'épisode de Katie Bell et du collier opale ensorcelé qui a bien failli la tuer.

Quand je te parlais de ma bêtise…

C'était idiot et dérisoire.

Les chances de succès estimables à zéro.

Et j'ai failli commettre mon premier meurtre.

-

Ma stupidité trouvait tout de même certaines limites.

L'instinct de survie dirons-nous.

De fait, j'avais le meilleur des alibis puisque j'étais en retenue avec Mac Gonagall, privé de sortie…

Mon hibou Grand Duc avait livré le bijou et les instructions afférentes pendant la nuit. Ridiculement, Rusard surveillait étroitement ce qui entrait dans l'école mais on aurait pu en faire sortir un troupeau de mammouths ensorcelés qu'il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte…

A s'étonner même que Dumbledore ait pu commettre de tels impairs à la protection de l'école.

-

La possible mort de Katie ne m'a pas atteint.

J'étais trop loin de la réalité pour y être sensible.

Je n'ai donc vu que l'échec et encore, avec une indifférence déconcertante.

Le tout était d'avoir levé le doute quant à mes réticences à la réalisation de ma mission.

Un acte bien visible, en accord avec mon personnage, sa maturité, son inexpérience, sa fébrilité… Un acte qui permettait d'éloigner la pression sur ma mère…

J'y gagnais un certain répit…

Illusoire.

-

Dans le même temps, les sollicitations du Maître de la Maison Serpentard, Severus Snape, devenaient insistantes.

J'ignorais ostensiblement ses convocations.

Par bravade et ne sachant que trop bien dans quel camp jouait Snape.

Tout du moins le croyais-je…

Toujours est-il que je soupçonnais ses compétences de legilimens et que j'évaluais d'autant mieux, - en plus dans l'état où j'étais -, mes propres capacités de résistance…

Il aurait pu également être réellement soucieux de mes résultats s'amoindrissant mais il n'était pas sans connaître ma mission…

Par ailleurs, en vivant sur mes acquis, je talonnais toujours Granger…

Non bien sûr !

J'étais toujours deuxième mais ses talons s'éloignaient à une vitesse effarante.

En revanche les miens flirtaient avec un peloton qui ne rêvait que de m'engloutir…

-

Etrangement, je me raccrochais à cette futilité.

Soufflant sur les braises de ma fierté – sinon de ma vanité - pour ranimer un feu me permettant de maintenir le niveau… Et les apparences.

Même si au fond, je n'en avais strictement rien à faire.

-

Je crois que ce fut pour bonne partie inconscient mais c'est là que j'ai tenté de te faire passer un nouveau message, un nouvel appel au secours…

-

Le match d'ouverture de Quidditch fut ainsi signé de mon absence.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, certes. Mais de normal, je me serais arrangé pour faire reporter la partie.

Ces matches, Harry…

Un terrain de jeu qui était notre arène à nous. Notre terrain de jeu… Un jeu grandeur nature où nous nous affrontions au-delà des règles et de la futilité du sport en lui-même. Secondes insipides qui n'atteignaient une saveur à mes sens que lorsque tu étais mon adversaire… Qu'en avais-je à faire des autres ? Seul toi représentais un défi à ma hauteur, un défi de ma valeur.

Affronter le Survivant sur un balai dépossédait tout le reste de son intérêt. Le Quidditch laissait par ailleurs un vaste domaine pour mes coups bas, et je ne doute pas que toi-même aies goûté à la perfidie de ces limites inconsistantes… Oh bien sûr, tu y restais noble et d'une honnêteté crasse sur le fond… Mais dans la forme, tu sais y mettre des épices – oserai-je le dire ? – de Serpentard !!!

Et comme j'aimais quand tu t'exaltais dans ces parties… Quand la proximité entre nous nous réduisait à la confrontation, dans un duel sans concession. Une pure jouissance d'adrénaline…

Y mettais-je trop de cœur ? Trop d'enjeux ?

Sans doute si j'analyse mes réactions, ma frustration à l'échec… Mais même cela n'atténuait pas mon envie d'y revenir, de retrouver ces sensations, ce plaisir !

Je ne m'en suis jamais caché.

Ces instants vrais ne connaissaient aucune concurrence.

De cela non plus je n'ai jamais rien déguisé…

Tous le savaient.

L'école dans son intégralité.

Pourtant…

Pourtant.

Nul ne semble s'être formalisé de ma défection.

Nul ne semble avoir saisi l'appel que j'y insérais.

J'en conçois une amertume sincère.

Etais-je moi-même trop obnubilé par ma mission pour ne pas percevoir que le monde changeait ? Que les préoccupations des uns et des autres étouffaient allègrement ce détail de mon absence ?

Même toi n'as pas semblé y accorder une quelconque importance…

-

Je ne t'accuse de rien Harry, je t'explique, c'est tout.

Mais comprends que ce désert de réaction là où j'espérais…

Qu'espérais-je en fin de compte ? Un rôle. Une place. Une importance.

Autre que dans les plans de Voldemort…

Mais rien.

Draco Malfoy renvoyé dans ses buts aussi sûrement que si j'avais joué la partie.

Ce ne fut qu'une pierre de plus à l'édifice de ma perte.

Je…

J'aurais voulu…

Que mon équipe se débrouille pour faire déplacer ce match ? Pour leur capitaine ? Pour leur préfet ? Ils étaient trop à ma botte pour enfreindre le moindre de mes ordres et comprendre mon besoin d'une reconnaissance qui n'aurait rien eu à voir avec l'hérédité ou même les circonstances de la guerre qui nous avaient donné nos rôles et nos places… Puis Blaise et Pansy, les seuls qui se seraient un tant soit peu souciés de cela, me savaient réellement malade…

Que Snape intervienne ? Après mes refus de contact ? Sa fierté y a mis un frein aussi certain que si j'avais été à sa place…

Que Dumbledore s'en inquiète ? Comment son attention aurait pu s'attarder à un stupide détail aussi futile qu'une partie de Quidditch ? Seul son protégé revêtait une quelconque importance… Et le forfait de son ennemi habituel ne pouvait que réduire les risques qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit…

Que Harry Potter s'en formalise ? Oui, et pourquoi pas mon père et ma mère venant m'encourager sur le banc des supporters aussi ?

Tout cela et rien à la fois sans doute. Parce que lorsqu'on est dans l'impasse d'une existence étroite et à l'avenir déterminé, il n'y a que le feu qui brûle, prêt à embraser la moindre parcelle de combustible, indifférent au reste… Vertigineusement, et sans doute comme jamais, conscient de l'univers et ses acteurs, et, en même temps, douloureusement enfermé dans un égocentrisme qui, furieusement, pour une fois, n'avait justement rien à voir avec mon ego…

-

Je n'avais plus la force de me formaliser de ce nouveau choc frontal que j'encaissais dans les brumes du spectre que je devenais.

-

Le paradoxe de cette situation, c'était de percevoir à la frontière de mes sens, que je persévérais à enregistrer la vie normale et ses multiples informations…

Décembre avançait et, futilement, je trouvais drôle, sans un sourire sur les lèvres autres que ceux armant mon personnage, - ceux les plus dénués de sincérité et spontanéité en somme -, de te voir déambuler dans les couloirs dans ta fuite des dulcinées cherchant à attirer l'Elu dans leurs filets, sous le gui…

Les dissensions entre Granger et Weasley étaient sans nul conteste un nectar plaisant mais je me trouvais surpris qu'il n'ait finalement rien d'apaisant. A cet égard, ta volonté de neutralité que me rapportaient mes comparses et dont je pouvais moi-même m'apercevoir par moments, relevait d'une épreuve cocasse et… enviable… Tu avais encore du temps pour la vie normale…

Noël se profilait ainsi.

Et tu m'as fait un cadeau.

Oh bien involontaire, je te rassure tout de suite…

Mais un vrai présent.

Jamais je ne me le serais admis à moi-même, et encore moins à cet époque, mais sans doute le plus beau que tu pourrais jamais me faire en ces circonstances particulières…

-

Tu t'interroges n'est-ce pas ?

Tu ne peux voir et ne saurais voir Harry.

J'étais là, sans que tu le saches, - et sans cape d'invisibilité, moûa !- , par le plus grand des hasards… Comme quoi ! Cela devait vraiment être destiné…

Tu étais à la bibliothèque…

Oui, c'est étonnant j'en conviens mais force est de reconnaître que tu y a commis des passages certes ponctuels mais quand même… Tu n'ignorais pas l'endroit…

-

(Ah !

Ca fait du bien !

Il y avait déjà un bon petit moment que je n'en avais pas lâché une petite gratuite !

C'est bon.

Vraiment.

Parce que malgré les années et l'entraînement auquel je t'ai soumis sans vergogne, je sais que ta tête est irrémédiablement la même lorsque je te pique au passage et sans prévenir !

Bon nos relations ayant… évolué, tu ne fulmines plus de la même manière mais le sourire demi-lune qui se demande toujours si c'est du lard ou du cochon est un délice pour le sadique que je me complais d'être…

- Fin de l'intermède –)

-

Tu étais donc dans ce sanctuaire de l'intelligence avec une habituée des lieux et non pas moins ton amie, Hermione Granger…

Ma présence dans l'endroit vous était dissimulée par les rayonnages et, je le réaffirme haut et fort, ce n'est que le strict et pur hasard qui m'a fait entendre votre conversation… Bien évidemment, lorsque j'ai reconnu et identifié vos voix, mon attention a été d'autant plus captivée…

La Weasley-girl-friend (qui ne l'était pas d'ailleurs à ce moment puisqu'ils étaient bien au contraire en phase de jalousie d'un sentiment non-avoué… - Et ne me dis plus jamais que tu me trouves compliqué Potter !-) t'avertissait alors des ravages que tes yeux commettaient sur la gent féminine de notre établissement… Je ne te cacherai pas que je suis resté un temps interloqué à l'idée que tu puisses générer en Poudlard un lupanar géant et le fou rire qui aurait dû poursuivre est juste mort-né parce que tu as orienté la conversation sur un tout autre sujet : votre serviteur…

Tu me soupçonnais d'être l'instigateur de l'affaire du collier magique…

Tu me soupçonnais…

Et Granger de te répondre de mettre un frein à tes paranos me concernant et de contre-argumenter par une logique qui a, de fait, montré ses failles puisque tu étais dans le vrai…

-

Tu parlais de moi.

Tu me soupçonnais.

Je retenais ton attention…

-

Ce ne fut pas la panique d'être découvert…

Ce ne fut pas la rage d'être démasqué par Potter-le-survivant…

Ce ne fut pas la haine Potter – Malfoy inscrite au travers des ans…

Non.

-

Ce fut un irrépressible frisson.

Une douce torpeur…

Une improbable hypothèse.

Mon nom sur tes lèvres.

Et non pas comme une obscénité, une injure ou une insulte…

Mais un reflet d'existence.

Quel meilleur cadeau de Noël pouvais-je avoir finalement ?

Etre.

Simplement.

-

Bien sûr, je n'allais pas mettre longtemps à relativiser l'épisode et refouler l'importance de cette anecdote dans les tréfonds de mes tortures…

Néanmoins, juste à cette seconde là, tu m'as donné vie autrement que dans l'intérêt contrôlé de mes congénères…

Je l'ai dit : j'ai naïvement voulu croire dans cet improbable laps de temps volé au temps que je pouvais susciter un intérêt à tes yeux et, ai refusé de voir le pion dans ton échiquier face à Voldemort… C'est idiot, je le sais…

Mais sans famille, sans amis consistants, on existe grâce à ses ennemis…

Ne le sais-tu pas toi-même que trop bien ?!!!

-

Le livre des sortilèges impardonnables que je tenais alors du bout des doigts s'est littéralement échappé de mes mains…

Tout un symbole que les émois que tu suscites Harry…

Je n'étais toutefois pas suffisamment anesthésié pour rester planter là à attendre que vous vous alarmiez de mes maladresses et j'ai prestement disparu dans les ombres de la bibliothèque tandis qu'opportunément et involontairement, Madame Pince, couvrait mes exactions à vos inquiétudes…

-

Lorsque Blaise m'intercepta dans notre Salle Commune, il m'a simplement dit qu'il me trouvait meilleure mine, puis, me raccompagnant jusque ma chambre et alors que j'engueulais gratuitement Goyle et Crabbe qui se trouvaient sur notre passage, il m'a souri…

C'est stupide, je sais, mais tu vois Harry, c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai su que Blaise Zabini était un ami.

Il faudrait bien des épreuves et des jours avant que je ne le réalise et accepte cette idée mais, voilà mon Noël…

Ce fut sans doute le meilleur que j'aie eu depuis bien longtemps…

Et le colis que je recevrais quelque jours plus tard atténuerait bien suffisamment tout cela pour m'en remémorer aujourd'hui avec nostalgie et envie…

-

La vie a repris un goût improbable, oublié…

Une écume échouant sur une plage solitaire…

Et les surprises arrivaient par wagons : quelques jours plus tard, Peeves le fantôme annonçait à l'école entière que tu sortais avec Luna Loufoca Lovegood pour la soirée chez Slughorn…

Oh Harry ce que j'ai pu rire !

Un rire de dément, une hilarité incontrôlable, à défrayer la chronique… Je me suis aussitôt juré que je voulais voir ça de mes propres yeux et obtint sans effort la complicité de Zabini pour me faire entrer dans cette antre où le nom des Malfoy était honni par son opportuniste organisateur… Jusqu'au prochain virage…

Certes Potter, je médis, mais Horace Slughorn, aussi génial Maître des Potions soit-il, n'a jamais brillé pour ses prises de position et son courage… D'accord il n'a pas trahi, mais force est de reconnaître pour toi que c'est un bureaucrate arriviste et ambitieux uniquement motivé par son profit…  
Et contiens ta répartie Potter, je me suis suffisamment engagé par la suite pour laver mon nom pour… Allez, une éternité tiens !

-

Les bons moments sont bien courts…

Présomptueux, j'ai cru pouvoir passer la surveillance du concierge Rusard sans embûches…

Ah, quand on remonte des abysses, plus dure est la chute…

_-_

_Time,_

_Time, _

_Time…_

_-_

**

* * *

**

**Et bien voilà : Draco démarre l'année sur un léger mieux !**

**Vie professionnelle et personnelle ne sauraient totalement se sacrifier à l'écriture et l'avance que j'avais est à terme… **

**Je solliciterai donc votre indulgence et vais devoir allonger la périodicité de parution à trois semaines au lieu de deux… Je m'en excuse mais préfère maintenir un réel travail avec critère de qualité et de cohérence plutôt que de livrer à brûle pourpoint en naviguant dans le brouillard le plus total…**

**Vos commentaires sont autant de cadeaux de Noël bienvenus et mon sapin est ouvert toute l'année…**

**Je rappellerai ici que je ne suis pas obtus et que les critiques négatives ou les a priori sont également capables de faire évoluer mon travail…**

**Enfin si un autre homme que moi existe sur ce site et tombe sur ces lignes, je lui saurai gré de me le faire savoir… Non personne ? Suis-je donc cheik dans mon harem ?**

**Non les filles arrêtez les tomates… Je m'en vais…**

**Au mardi 13 février donc…**

**Bises à vous…**

**Prism Of Life**

**P.S. : la petite case ci-dessous intitulée sobrement « submit review » signifie, (pour les non anglophiles), que vous pouvez y déposer un commentaire sur le texte que vous venez de lire… C'est totalement gratuit et au pire, vous engage juste à créer un compte sur Si ça vous ennuie, vous obtiendrez mon adresse mail sur mon profil et pourrez, au choix, m'injuriez ou m'encensez directement (les positions modérées ne sauraient non plus m'offusquer !)**


End file.
